


【授翻】The Leonardo Effect/莱昂纳多效应

by Chlokers



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-23 12:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 8,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6116833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chlokers/pseuds/Chlokers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>就埃齐奥所知，莱昂纳多对于放荡的概念最多不过是熬夜到天亮，身边放一瓶酒和太多的素描纸。但那个贡多拉船夫为什么要说谎呢？那是个很严重的指控。在佛罗伦萨和威尼斯，有人仅因为这种“非自然行为”的传言就被判当街示众甚至绞刑。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Leonardo Effect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/688553) by [phoenike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenike/pseuds/phoenike). 



> 作者注：我调整了时间线、设定还有人物还有……总之，基本在每件事上都开了些脑洞。故事包含一些（比较温和的）热度，这对儿花了不少时间发展。一如既往，这篇比我最开始计划得更复杂。
> 
> “达芬奇”实际上并不是一个姓，它的意思是“来自芬奇”。所以没错，我知道这个用法有时候不太正确。以及，我不会意大利语，如果你发现什么奇怪的玩意儿，不要大意地告诉我。我很友善。
> 
> beta是Elenilote，之后还有EasternViolet，我的宝贝儿谢谢你们！我不总是采用她们的建议，错都是我自己的。
> 
> 我不为所有东西警告。虽然这是段两情相悦的故事，但并非所有的性/爱场景都是两情相悦。
> 
> 译者注：这篇神作！要到授权之后立刻就动手了。更新慢都是我的错。感谢beta火绒和群里小伙伴们的支持x
> 
> LOFTER走这里→http://chlokers.lofter.com/post/1cd8fa32_9b2966b
> 
> 可能的雷点：cp是LE。

第一章

 

**_威尼斯共和国，1482年_ **

埃齐奥终于和那个旅店老板的女儿有所进展了。当她在为他续杯时几乎将胸部顶到他的脸上，他就知道前三个晚上兜帽下的忧郁表情和“ _非常感谢您，小姐_ ”的柔声细语终于有所回报。一整天坐在马背上在各处奔波之后，他本可以洗个澡，换身衣服就结束一日。但如果命运如此决定，在他房间的昏暗储藏室里头来一发也丝毫不在话下。

接着，一个醉醺醺的贡多拉船夫在他身后提高了嗓音，盖过酒馆里其他顾客的低声议论。然后一切就完全不对了。

“这是上帝见证的事实，”他宣告道，威尼斯口音很重，埃齐奥只能勉强分辨。“那个生在芬奇镇的画家喜欢男的。一个鸡奸者。”

_“快住嘴！你像只臭虫一样疯狂。”_

但那个船夫喝了太多酒，或者是太过义愤填膺，以致根本听不进同伴的话。“哈！你要是知道了我知道的事，就不会和我唱反调。你觉得为啥那么多年轻模特儿都去他的工作室，还能拿到钱？你真以为他们藏在门背后只是为了玩刷子吗？没有一个男孩能从那群狗男人手中逃脱——”

盛怒之下，埃齐奥将袖剑刺进桌子有半英寸深。红褐色的美第奇披风随着他起身的动作打了个旋。但那个说话者没有注意到。只有他的几个朋友坐在酒馆的偏僻一角，惊恐地意识到他们的听众是谁。在威尼斯，每个人都知道这个年轻的刺客，还有他与达芬奇的友谊。

“ _看在上帝的份上，_ ”其中一人哀求道，“闭上你的嘴吧，朋友，如果你想活命的话！”

船夫挥动着他的酒杯，里头的液体摇晃着。“闭上你自个儿的嘴才对！我干嘛不说出真相？那个肮脏的杂种就该被吊死，就像他的同类一样——”

啤酒洒了一地。一只戴着手套的手抓住那人的衣领，把他从椅子上拖起来，重重按到墙上。有个女人尖叫起来。然后一切都停滞了。佛罗伦萨人的脸，笼罩在白色兜帽的阴影下，离船夫越来越近。

“ _请，_ ”埃齐奥说，语调稀松平常，声调像是天鹅绒里的刀刃。“继续。但要是我再听到谎言，它就会是你此生的最后一句话。”

船夫的裤子湿了，但他没昏过去。“ _这是真的，真的，刺客！_ ”他哭喊道，因恐惧而面色苍白。“我以性命发誓！我都是从我表兄那儿听到的。他是佛罗伦萨领主广场的守卫。达芬奇和另两个男人一起玷污了一个男孩。他们再监狱里关了两个月，没被吊死只是因为和美第奇家族的关系。这都是很多年前的事了！你不能因为我说出真相而杀我！”

埃齐奥咬着牙。“你这可悲的渣滓……你在说我的兄弟，混蛋！”他的手指在船夫喉咙上收紧。那人发出一声沙哑的呻吟，接着没了声音；他在恐惧之下伸手去拔匕首，但埃齐奥捉住了他的手腕，那刀刃当啷一声落在地上。

在兜帽之下，埃齐奥脸色铁青，怒火中烧。那船夫的脸因为恐惧开始变成青紫色。

最终，刺客不情愿地泄了力。“离开我的视线，”他低吼道，松开了手。船夫一下软瘫下来，一边咳嗽喘气，一边爬回到最近的桌子底下，庆幸（或许还有些惊讶）自己保住了小命。

埃齐奥转回身时，其他顾客都开始退后。没有人跑动；没有人敢出声呼救。恐惧充斥了整个酒馆，比船夫的尿味更甚。那个几分钟前还对他频送秋波的女孩现在也瞪着他，就好像他是死亡的化身。她的双手僵举在半空，仿佛要避开恶魔。

不过没关系。他已经对她完全没兴趣了，也彻底没了食欲。埃齐奥收回袖剑，在餐盘边丢下几枚银币，随即离开了酒馆。

初冬的寒风挟裹着河道与垃圾的气味穿过水城。埃齐奥几乎能感觉到于其中滋生的瘟疫，狭窄的街道中，它融成潮湿而厚重的一团在人与牲畜之间蔓延覆盖。他找了个少人的角落，沿墙爬上屋顶。风带走了些许恶臭，夕阳在云层之间闪耀。在赭红色屋顶上漫步了一会儿之后，他总算能正常呼吸了。

 _达芬奇和另两个男人一起玷污了一个男孩。_ 一个可憎的，骇人听闻的谎言。莱昂纳多是埃齐奥所知的最值得尊敬的人。在他卓越大脑里运转的思绪，远不同于常人那些下流的、令人窘迫的想法。就埃齐奥所知，莱昂纳多对于放荡的概念最多不过是熬夜到天亮，身边放一瓶酒和太多的素描纸。但那个贡多拉船夫为什么要说谎呢？那是个很严重的指控。在佛罗伦萨和威尼斯，有人仅因为这种“非自然行为”的传言就被判当街示众甚至绞刑。莱昂纳多没有敌人——没人会因为陷害他而受益。况且，诽谤他的人还得对付他愤怒的主顾们，而其中最显贵的可是伟大的洛伦佐·德·美第奇。

肯定有什么出错了。

埃齐奥本想在屋顶上散散心，他不知道自己该去哪儿。但当他回过神来，他已经站在圣保罗广场的边缘，莱昂纳多的新工作室就在脚下。

和过去一样，一群客户聚在大师的门前，期望着能像他的助手叨扰他的一小段时间。埃齐奥并无加入他们的意愿。他从一处房梁跳到另一处，影子掠过广场上等待的人群。有几个人抬起了头，但他早已落在一座阳台上，背向阴影，融入其中。

他不记得自己敲过多少次莱昂纳多的门。现在，头一次，他犹豫了。怎么会？与多数夜晚的情况不同，他这次甚至有最充分的理由造访工作室，那张古旧的羊皮纸正卷成一捆，塞在他衣服里呢——并不是说他就非得找个借口来拜访他的朋友。然后，他僵在了原地，不知所措。

门突然打开了。在阳台的另一头，一个男人踏入阳光中，体格健壮，比埃齐奥高上几英寸。广场上的人群开始骚动，有人叫喊，有人指指点点。那人手掌按在胸前，微鞠一躬。他的仰慕者们欢呼起来，一个年轻的 _妇女_ 昏倒了。“噢，天哪。”那人叹了口气，直起身子，在衣服外罩着的亚麻长袍上拍了拍沾满粉笔灰的手。或许，他只是在室内工作了一天，出来看看夕阳。

埃齐奥呆站在原地，凝视着他朋友轮廓分明的侧脸，像是头一次见到他。

 

 

_金发在佛罗伦萨并非全然少见，但它通常是源自虚荣心与染色剂。这个男人显然从出生起就被赐福。在阳光下，他飞扬的卷发和齐整的胡茬闪耀出暗金色的光泽。他的皮肤白皙，点着雀斑，没有因沾染梅毒而生的暗疮。而他有着最为无与伦比的眼睛，欢笑着的、纯净的蓝色，像埃齐奥母亲花园里小巧的勿忘我。他的面容看起来是为快乐与好奇而生，而非晦涩的伤感情绪。_

_他弯下腰亲吻玛利亚夫人的脸颊，看起来真心实意地乐于认识她的儿子。他看上去不超过二十岁，但当他开始说话时，埃齐奥意识到他实际上更加年长。这显然是个生活非常健康的人，没有泥点的短靴，蓝色长裤，一顶小圆软帽，还有用腰带系住的、打着褶子的暗红色外袍，细长的条纹从肩膀拉到袖口，露出白色的细麻布料。他下巴上的胡须并不像他的衣着那样新潮，因为这会儿男士们都在争着把下巴刮净。但埃齐奥得承认，要是没了它，他看起来可能会漂亮得过分。_

_作为一个习惯于为父母跑差事的十七岁男孩，埃齐奥并不介意再当一次搬运工。他跟着母亲和那个叫做达芬奇的家伙走过几个街区，从韦罗基奥的工作室到奥迪托雷家族的宅邸。画家，毫无疑问地，喜欢谈话；而埃齐奥的母亲则礼貌得不太像她自己。埃齐奥一路只顾着搜寻人群中的漂亮女孩儿，就听进了几句对话。_

_没过多久，一声意味深长地轻笑飘进他的耳中，但当他转过头，准备向那幸运的女孩展露他最具魅力的笑容时，他却发现她的目光黏在那画家的身上。“_ 靠。 _”埃齐奥咕哝道，不太甘心居于下风。她也是个不同寻常的美人。一位_ 贵妇人 _，身边跟着个神父，还有一帮女仆和朋友。埃齐奥顺着她视线的方向看去，期望着能看到画家回报以笑容，但令他惊讶的是，那人只是继续侃侃而谈，完全没注意女孩。他_ 他妈的 _到底在讲些什么？水管？一个画家能对工程学知道多少？这些东西又怎么能比得上一位热切的、乐意的女士——更别提她那柔软如鸽的胸部了！埃齐奥叹了口气。他们转过街角，那位美丽的贵妇从视野中消失了。_

_漂亮脸蛋儿生在某些人身上简直是徒劳无用，埃齐奥想道。他发誓绝不浪费他自己的。_

_一行人到达奥迪托雷家宅的庭院后，他逮住机会，向画家再次投去一瞥。他不得不承认这个男人的确非常英俊。韦罗基奥留他在身边，绝不只是为了搅颜料、准备画板，或者在画作的角落涂上胖乎乎的丘比特。那个微笑，比起其他的……并不是说它对埃齐奥有什么作用，他可是个具有男子气概的人。但不难看出它对另一些人会有多大影响力。至少，就达芬奇的面容和外形来说，女性客户绝对会挤满他的门前，就算他的画技和五岁小孩一样烂。作为他观点的佐证，他的母亲显然是被深深打动了，简直出乎他的意料。她通常是个非常感情用事的女人。_

_“我考虑过委托他为我们家族画些肖像，”画家离开后她说道。“但他无论开始什么事都难以完成。他感兴趣的领域太广泛，很难集中精力在一件事上。”_

_“噢，”埃齐奥说，“听起来他的娱乐活动（outlet）也不止一件啊。 **[1]**”_

_“_ 脸皮真厚！ _”她拿扇子冲她伶牙俐齿的儿子挥了挥，但没能藏住她被逗乐的笑容。_

_后来，埃齐奥帮忙把那些肖像挂进画廊。他母亲告诉他，在她的请求下，其中一幅大部分是由达芬奇本人绘制而成。那几天里，埃齐奥发现自己不断回到画廊，带着惊叹欣赏那件作品，为他对达芬奇天赋的怀疑而深感羞愧。那些木板与亚麻油、颜料和松脂的完美结合，那带着神秘微笑回望的天使，比他所见过的一切都更加优美动人。_

“埃齐奥！欢迎！你为什么要那样安静地站在那儿呢， _小猿儿？_ ”

没人会敢把身负杀手威名的埃齐奥和一只猴子相提并论，但意大利最伟大的画家才不会被这种琐事烦扰。

“ _我很抱歉。_ 你一定很忙。”那词句在埃齐奥耳中几乎是乌鸦的嘶鸣。莱昂纳多在很长一段时间内都对他的在场不以为意，他本希望这一次还是如此，但这会儿大师突然转变了他的行事风格。

莱昂纳多疑惑地摇摇头。为他的出现而道歉，这可不像埃齐奥·奥迪托雷·达·佛罗伦萨的一贯作风。六年来，他们虽不是血脉相连，却亲密胜似兄弟。“什么？别说笑了。 _进来吧，进来吧。_ ”他转身走回房间。

而拒绝简直不可想象。

 

_**[1]** _ _Ezio: I had many outlets.(Assassin’s Creed II)_


	2. Chapter 2

第二章

 

埃齐奥走进的房间实际上并非工作室——真正的工作室在楼下，访客与搬运工都能轻易到达。在那儿，大师在助手和学徒的陪伴下整日辛勤工作，完成客户所要求的画作和雕塑。而这座阁楼则是莱昂纳多居住的地方，一并存放他更为私人的物品。有多少次，埃齐奥在这儿与画家一同喝着酒、下棋或聊天，消磨掉一整个夜晚？这个宽阔的、斜顶的房间朴实无华，堆满书籍、纸张、地图与炼金装置，还有其他物品和设备，有些来自于世界的偏远角落，有些则由莱昂纳多自己搭建。在威尼斯两年之后，这混乱房间堪称是个奇迹，同时也暗示了为什么它的主人总是处在资金不足的窘境，即使他的主顾们从不吝啬且富有耐心。但比起城里的任何其他区域，这个小地方都更加熟悉而舒适，虽然埃齐奥没有称它为家的权利。

对埃齐奥自己来说，足以称为享受的充足物资早就成了陈旧的回忆。只要不是眼下就需要的开支，包括偶尔的交际花们的服务，他都省下来送回了蒙特里久尼，以保证母亲和妹妹的生活。他仅有的几件换洗衣物和其他物品都交给他的朋友们保管——在这儿，那位朋友是 _美德玫瑰_ 妓院的主管，泰奥多拉·孔坦托修女。

莱昂纳多的住所没法比那种下流地方更迥异了，船夫的话越发惊人而不真实。

“见到你，我真是太高兴了。我想你一切都好？”莱昂纳多已经脱下了他沾满颜料的长袍，露出旗下简单的家居服。他和埃齐奥握手的方式像是与他分别了几个月，虽然实际上他们上周才见过——但那一直都是他待人处事的态度。莱昂纳多无论对谁都抱着同等的友好热情，无论他们是否值得他这样做。

在那骇人的几秒钟里，埃齐奥的舌头彻底打了结。他希望兜帽遮住了他的脸。他能感觉到情感赤裸裸写在脸上，清楚地像莱昂纳多书中的词句。“ _挺好的，挺好的。_ ”他最终说。

“你想吃些什么吗？坐吧，快坐下。我记得这儿还有些吃剩下的东西。啊，我把它们放在那儿了……”大师转过身，捋着头发，或许正惊叹于他自己造就的混乱场面。

埃齐奥环顾四周。莱昂纳多的东西铺满了每一寸地面，从不知何时买来的工具机械，到满是素描、图表和奇特镜像体的纸张。还是老样子，找地方坐下简直是个无解的难题。

“ _万岁！_ ”莱昂纳多终于在旁桌上找到了一只大水罐。“顺便提一句，我两天前在里亚尔托桥附近瞅见你了。胆子有些太大了，我得说，在光天化日之下跑屋顶甩掉那些守卫。但你奔跑的姿态……啊！美妙至极。如此的力量和技巧。就好像在飞一样。我从没看见过任何人跳得这么远。这让我好奇——是不是你肌肉的结构和常人不同？至于我嘛，咳，你知道我连自己的飞行器都不敢尝试。”

当埃齐奥意识到莱昂纳多正准备为他倒酒时，他总算让舌头恢复了正常。“我不能久留。只是路过，顺便把这个带给你。”他从怀里抽出一卷羊皮纸。

一看到埃齐奥拿出的东西，莱昂纳多便面露喜色。“啊哈，你又找到了一个！多么令人激动啊！”他把酒杯推到一边，回身取过那卷密函，将它摊开在一旁的桌上。好奇超越了他的自知之明；埃齐奥斜过身子凑近了些，想看它一眼。但他的智力无法与莱昂纳多相比。他知道自己的拉丁文水平——至少，他读过奥维德[1]的作品——但在他这个年纪，比起在书本中吃灰，他更感兴趣的还是击剑、摔跤和赛马。那手稿对他而言完全是不知所谓的涂鸦。

他搔了搔下巴上的胡茬，靠回桌边。“嗯， _是的，就是这样，_ ”莱昂纳多自言自语着，思绪随话语一同流淌。“如果我们调换一下字母的顺序，然后每隔两个字母抽取一个——”

埃齐奥手肘边有一沓叠得整整齐齐的纸。最上边一张涂满了速写。他不假思索地伸手去够它，想翻阅一下以打发时间。

“拜托，别碰它，”莱昂纳多出声，举起一根手指，但没有抬头。“ _不要多管闲事……！_ ”

埃齐奥的脸有些发烫。他像被蛰了一样缩回了手。大师以前从没介意过他的好奇。他又偷瞄了一眼最顶上的那张纸，但其上的绘画并无任何不寻常之处，只是些潦草勾绘出的手部与足部轮廓。

莱昂纳多自己的左手因辛劳而生出一层薄茧，手指修长，沾着墨迹和颜料。此刻这只手正顺着密函上的字迹移动。一如既往地，他卓越的头脑并未被这密码难为太久。“正如我所想，”他说道“这份完全能够拼接上之前的那些。明天晚上我应该就能为你破译完毕。”

“ _谢谢。_ 我一定会补偿你的……无论用什么方式。”

莱昂纳多松开了那张羊皮纸，抬头看他。“埃齐奥，你这么说可是太客气了！我的命是你救的。无论你向我要求什么都不为过。”

他的话慷慨而高尚，但埃齐奥一想到那段记忆，情绪就消沉下去。在去往威尼斯的旅途中，一群 _雇佣兵_ 试图拦截他们。甩掉这些人并不算什么难事——埃齐奥对于这类事情擅长得令人惊叹——但莱昂纳多有可能受伤的恐惧几乎把他拖入万丈深渊。

“如果不是我，你根本不会有生命危险。”埃齐奥的手摸向佩剑。他已经因背叛失去了父亲和兄弟。他宁可自己去死，也不愿再失去莱昂纳多。

“是啊，或许吧。但那并不是你的本意。”

“就算这样，这一切也都是因为我才发生的！”

莱昂纳多叹了口气。“埃齐奥， _拜托了_ ，告诉我到底出了什么事。你表现得很奇怪。”

靠……他本不该来的。对莱昂纳多假装任何事都很困难，更何况他这会儿还是个结结巴巴的蠢货。“没什么。我只是脑子有点乱。埃米利奥·巴巴里格，那条贱狗……还有那么多叛徒……就好像，每一次进展都耗时太长，代价太大了。”他开始来回踱步。

_鸡奸者。_ 现在，站在他朋友身边，这个词卑劣得难以置信。 _达芬奇和另两个男人一起玷污了一个男孩。_ 莱昂纳多，玷污任何人？上帝啊，说服这个男人在酒吧度过一个愉快的夜晚都是几乎不可能的事。的确，他对女人兴趣不大，但那只是因为他更熟悉柏拉图式的理想生活而不太照顾自己的物质需求。他自己也这么说过，有那么一次——“对于人类的生殖过程，我更感兴趣的是理论而不是实践”，或是差不多这个意思。

不少人都渴望莱昂纳多——是个明眼人都看得出为什么——但想象他竟会回应这种肉欲的情感……想象他或许与其他人亲身尝试过，甚至，和一个男人……玛利亚啊！如果他真的雇佣过那些男孩，并用最为渎神的方式使用他们——

埃齐奥饱受煎熬的眼神慢慢挪向墙角的床铺。虽然它已经失去了原本的功能，只是作为另一个储物场所，放着一些未完成的机械。莱昂纳多可曾在那里与谁拥抱？他可能在这样做时发出愉悦的呻吟？埃齐奥觉得快昏过去了。

“ _你还好吗？_ 你是不是生病了？”莱昂纳多看上去真心实意地为他的奇怪行为感到担忧。

“我——我听到个谣言，”埃齐奥呛出一句。

“什么谣言？关于谁的？”

但埃齐奥早就知道自己说不出口。他无法忍受这种想法，用如此恶劣的诽谤去伤害莱昂纳多。“ _忘了它吧。_ 没什么特别的，真没什么。就是个醉鬼的胡说八道。”他向门口迈出一步。“我必须得走了。”

“这么快？可我还没给你看飞行器的改进呢！还有，关于你带来的那些图表，我有些想法。这件 _火器_ 比我原先设想的要小得多。非常小巧……就像只蜂鸟一样大小！只要能设法制出火药，我就能使者制作它了。但我还有些问题没找到答案——好吧，也许不止一些——”莱昂纳多还是老样子，一说到他的工作就兴奋异常，做着手势转动身体，让人很难不被他的情绪感染。

“改天吧。我受够旅行了。”还有别的问题。埃齐奥擦拭过他的袖剑，但在他懂得如何好好保养这精巧的机械之前，血迹总是顽固地留在上面。然而，这类令人厌恶的职业细节该只是他的事。他不爱战争的朋友不必知道这些。

“啊。”莱昂纳多停了下来。“ _好吧。_ 你打算在哪儿休息？又是在某个到处是虱子的酒馆，还是干脆睡屋顶？我这就叫梵娜给你准备张床。“

埃齐奥之前经常睡在莱昂纳多的工作室——这是仅有的几个让他安心的地方——但现在，这个主意几乎惊吓到他。“不行！这太危险了。”

“你肯定是在开玩笑了，你和我待在一起绝对安全。”

“ _啊呀_ ……我不是为自己的安全考虑，我在担心你！”

“又是这个？你别把那件事放在心上。没人会来打搅我。”

“而这就是我想要的，一切如常！”

莱昂纳多懊恼地做了个手势。“好吧。你赢了。明天来拿译本吧，我今晚就把它弄好。”

“ _谢谢你，我的朋友。_ ”终于觅得机会，埃齐奥正要离开，但莱昂纳多已经举起双臂要拥抱他。他别无选择，只得回应了那个动作。

他们以前曾拥抱过无数次，但这一次他感觉不同。就好像他以前从未感受到莱昂纳多似的。他的朋友的身躯，在羊毛和亚麻布之下，强健而真实。不想他那样，因打斗和攀爬而肌肉强壮、如猫般敏捷，但仍能胜任他的工作，移动厚重的画板，或是搭建几倍于人体型的机械。莱昂纳多比大多数男人好闻多了。洗净的头发和皮肤，混杂着松油，淡淡的白垩土、木炭与颜料的气味，还有浅浅的麝香气息，无疑是他独有的体香。埃齐奥非常明白，就算隔着皮甲和厚重的坎肩，他自己也充斥着汗水、战场与马的味道。他有时会在妓院洗澡，但那并不是每天的惯例。不过他并不担心自己糟糕透顶的状况会让莱昂纳多感到不适。任何有过解剖尸体经历的人都不会这么神经脆弱。这拥抱令他痛苦，是因为他无法忘记那船夫所说的话。 _同性恋者！鸡奸者！_ 埃齐奥不值得莱昂纳多的关怀。他配不上莱昂纳多的友谊——或是他们分开时，莱昂纳多脸上明显的失落表情。

“ _再见了，亲爱的兄弟。_ ”莱昂纳多抓住埃齐奥的手臂。“ _一定要小心！_ ”

“ _再见了，莱昂纳多。_ ”埃齐奥根本不敢直视他朋友的眼睛。他拉上兜帽，将面容藏进阴影里，转身离开。他沉重地知道，自己的离去已太过像是落荒而逃。

下方的广场中，有人惊叫出声。但只在一眨眼的工夫，威尼斯便吞没了年轻刺客的身影，将他隐没在她的黑暗之中。

 

[1] 奥维德：古罗马诗人。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者注：本章含少量BG。

第三章

 

六天之后，当埃齐奥在 _美德的玫瑰_ 短暂停留时，泰奥多拉提及达芬奇大师曾经来访，以询问他的情况。

“他来 _这儿_ ？”埃齐奥向大厅望去，就好像那男人仍可能站在那儿。但当然了，他所见不过是个奢华的房间，点缀着墙饰、枝形吊灯和东方地毯，还有斜靠在坐垫上的交际花们，因早晨顾客稀少而无所事事，互相闲聊着。

泰奥多拉优雅地整了整她的面纱。一如她其余修女伙伴的调皮打扮，这设计是为了展露而非隐藏。曾有很长一段时间，埃齐奥在和她说话时眼睛都不知该往哪儿放。不过现在他好多了。“何不呢？说起来，你在我们面前提他也够频繁了。说实在的，我得为此而感谢你，能遇上这么有名的客人实在是十分难得。无疑耶和华会报答我，因我让伟大的达芬奇大师离信仰更进一步。要是他维持着对我们小教堂的热情，将会有更多的负罪者来我们门前寻求救赎。虽然，如果我没猜错——”她瞥了一眼埃齐奥震惊的神色，耸了耸肩。“啊，没什么。我想他在担心有什么不幸正降临在你身上。”

“我告诉他我会去拜访的，但直到现在，我都没有时间这么做。”这并非全是谎言。他 _的确_ 花了几昼夜，试着去找出一个多疑又节俭的参议员的弱点。

“我也是这样说的。真的如此吗？”

“ _你在说什么！_ 这质问是什么意思？我永远不会向我的朋友撒谎！”

面对埃齐奥的愤怒，泰奥多拉扬起眉毛——并未高得足以使她脸上搽抹的白粉剥落；那粉末让她的脸显出一种优雅而明显不自然的苍白。“那你又为何质问我呢，年轻人？”

“ _靠……_ ”

“别用你那大大的棕色眼睛朝着我骨碌碌转。我这年纪已经不会受这等动作干扰了。我和你的朋友聊过了，虽然只有一小会儿。我也听过客户的说法，还有许多别的。容我说一句，你不会想抛弃与这样一个人的友谊的。要是你真这么做，我一定会徒手扼住你的脖子。”

所以，就算是 _玫瑰苑_ 的夫人，这位像把布雷西亚匕首一样尖刻致命的女人，也被这难解的莱昂纳多效应所影响。埃齐奥尽可能克制住自己，不去无礼地反驳她。“我不会的！现在不会，将来也不会。我是说，我不会抛弃掉任何东西。” _不会是因为一个可悲醉鬼的肮脏又无用的言辞。我不会吗？_ 说到底，她是对的，无论埃齐奥多想假装成另外那种情况。六年来，他一直将莱昂纳多视为挚友，但现在仅仅是想象面对那个人，就让他觉得像是从圣马可钟楼上往下跳，却没撞进干草堆一样。他本希望，随着时间的推移，自己能慢慢淡忘船夫的话，但它们反而因此变得愈发清晰了。

她点点头。“那么，我们这卑微的小小教堂又能如何为你服务呢，我的孩子？”

“我只是过来取些东西。”

“很好。”但她并未让他上楼，而是从上到下打量了他一番。她精致的鼻孔抽动了下。“你确定你不需要些帮助吗， _年轻人_ ？或许是包括洗浴的那种？”

他需要吗？通常情况下，假定埃齐奥需要一个女人都不会有什么问题。但这几天他几乎没时间去想这些事——而且这自然也不是他来到 _玫瑰苑_ 的原因。他张开嘴，想这样解释。

但泰奥多拉已经转过身，提高了嗓音，以盖过大厅里的喃喃细语。“艾格尼丝修女！”

埃齐奥看到一名交际花从附近的一摞靠垫之间起身。她像是从罗马壁画中走出，苗条而威严，有着深橄榄色的皮肤和打卷的黑发，她身着的袍子开领如此之低，以致他能在她打褶的衣饰下窥见那胭脂色的两点。

她非常美丽。显然也十分昂贵。埃齐奥忍住欲望，倾身向泰奥多拉。

“夫人，我的钱不够。”他说。就算收入不错的时候， _玫瑰苑_ 的女孩儿也往往超出他的支付能力，而他现在正为克劳迪娅的嫁妆攒钱呢。他的妹妹刚到二十一岁，已经到了急需出嫁的年龄。他的确经常来妓院，但大多数时候只是为了取用他的物品，或是与夫人交谈——她深谙威尼斯的阴谋网络，并且似乎令人费解地喜爱他。

“哦，嘘，”她低声说。“她看到过你，也听过你的故事……我只是做个顺水人情。”

“噢。” _什么样的故事？_ 但艾格尼丝修女已经在那儿了。

她刚从西班牙来到这儿。埃齐奥只能在她浓厚的方言中分辨出几个破碎的词语。同时，她也没有威尼斯的时髦女孩儿们通常的装模作样，鉴于他已经习惯了当地美人搽脂抹粉的习惯，还有浓烈到让人流泪的香水味儿——这简直是份令人愉快的惊喜。

哎，他为何要对一个美丽的女子说不呢？他跟随她上楼，很快就脱光衣服泡进澡盆里。年轻的交际花擦洗着他的背，炫耀似地脱去她的丝质长袍与外裙，只留下刺绣的长袜、胸衣和无袖衬裙。但即使埃齐奥的眼睛欣赏这幅景象，他的思绪却在别处。

他还是不能接受莱昂纳多去过 _玫瑰苑_ 的事实。无论何种意图或目的，那个男人都活得像个修士。埃齐奥仅有一次把他拖进了妓院，那是在好几年前的佛罗伦萨，以庆祝自己对抗那个懦夫，弗朗西斯科·德·帕齐的胜利。他们喝得烂醉，莱昂纳多几乎整晚都在谈论数学和发表对微观世界的不敬理论，而与此同时，埃齐奥在房间后头和至少三个女孩儿滚床单。他不介意和自己的朋友分享一两个，但莱昂纳多有更重要的事来花费他的关键精力。

而现在…… _玫瑰苑_ ？他来这里真的只为询问埃齐奥的去处吗？泰奥多拉永不会告诉他。

在洗浴完毕、草草擦过身体之后，埃齐奥发现自己被扔在了床上。

他本该为这情况感到更高兴些的。他不明白为什么自己这么心不在焉。并不是说他的身体背叛了什么——他二十三岁，仍然会因为看到裙摆飘动就硬起来，更别提一个女孩儿像藤条一样缠在他身上。但他没法鼓起艾格尼丝显然听说过并期待着的那份热情。

他也许是病了？但除了一些过分放纵而自找的后果，他唯一一次患病是三年前的疟疾。

过了一会儿，那女孩松开了他。“累了， _刺客_ ？”她甜甜地问。

埃齐奥翻身躺着。“ _真是抱歉，美丽的女士……_ ”他尽力向她露出懊悔的表情，虽然觉得这样做毫无作用。“你很漂亮。”

这法子看样奏效了。它通常都能奏效，除了，或许对于泰奥多拉。“ _很好_ 。那么我来， _行吗_ ？”

“ _愿为你服务，女士……_ ”

她用母语低声咕哝着听起来像是侮辱埃齐奥男子气概的话，一边跨坐到他身上，开始解开她的头发。一头闪亮的深色卷发从她背后倾泻下来。埃齐奥把手伸进她的短裙里，手指往复在她的腿根处划着。

“艾格尼丝，”随后他说道，“你最近见过达芬奇大师吗？”

“莱昂纳多先生？”交际花的眼睛亮了起来。她立即开始了一串遐想般的描述，埃齐奥在其中听出了“高大”、“漂亮”和“白皙”几个词语。不知怎的，她的胸衣在话语间消失了。

啧，那听起来的确像莱昂纳多，好吧。埃齐奥感觉更困惑了。毫无疑问，没人会如此热情地描述一个仅仅是路过问个问题的人。一会儿之后，埃齐奥甚至不确定艾格尼丝是不是在说莱昂纳多了。但她眼中那如梦似幻的神色，倒的确是女人们谈到他这位朋友时常常表现出的。

莱昂纳多曾说他对“生殖过程”不太感兴趣。但那并不意味着他 _完全_ 不关心这个，不是吗？如果，他的需求只是一段时间内才会出现一次呢？就埃齐奥所知的，莱昂纳多说不定在来 _玫瑰苑_ 时上了 _艾格尼丝_ 。

现在，这个想法变得难以去除了。莱昂纳多的白皙皮肤和金色头发，贴着她深色的肌肤……那景象会非常夺人眼球。他的手滑过她的大腿，而她冲他微微笑了下，伸手去够她的臀部。他闭上眼。

她可曾像这样服侍莱昂纳多，用她灵活的手指？这想法让他硬了起来，胜过那些套弄本身。莱昂纳多衣服下掩盖的皮肤和他的脸庞一样白皙，长着雀斑——他曾亲眼见过，当那男人卷起袖管时。还有他手臂上的绒毛，与他的头发和胡须同样色泽。暗金和象牙白。他一定全身上下都是那样。

在壁龛的阴影中，埃齐奥在床垫上翻过身，将那女孩压在身下。她咯咯笑起来，她暂还洁美的牙齿在嘴唇的映衬之下闪光。他以微笑回报，但那感觉是虚假的。就这么几分钟，他是怎么走神走到如此地步？突然间，他想立刻上了她，把这事儿干完。

莱昂纳多不会这样做，不是吗？埃齐奥见过他朋友工作中的样子，他触碰自己作品的方式，他有多么热爱美。莱昂纳多会用同等的虔敬与渴望对待艾格尼丝。但埃齐奥不是个艺术家。

他俯下身吻她。她吃过薄荷；那味道不坏。她在他底下拱起身子，她的内衣从乳房上滑落，那两座柔和的古铜色的圆润小山，因呼吸而一起一伏。埃齐奥将一个乳头含在嘴中，推掀起她的衬裙。他能感受到她的温暖气息，双腿邀请般敞开，还有当他一路向下时，湿润的卷曲毛发——她喜欢他的碰触。或者，她也许正想着莱昂纳多？ _他的_ 嘴和双手。那样精通解剖学的人一定擅长于取悦他人，比埃齐奥擅长得多，他纯粹依靠本能。 _啊，是，大师！_ 她将会如何叫喊啊。他失去了耐心，用手臂架起她的两膝，跨坐在她的大腿上。她发出柔和而鼓励的声响。但从进入的开始那刻，他就知道自己没心情慢慢做爱。喃喃着无用的道歉词句，他开始抽插。

 _不要停！_ 莱昂纳多修长的手指在她身体里，他的舌头，他金发的波浪紧贴她的光滑棕色肌肤……

_快到了，快到了，大师……！_

完事之后，他只想冲着离自己最近的窗户狠揍一拳。

他他妈的到底怎么了？当然，莱昂纳多没有和艾格尼丝，或者这房间里头的任何婆娘在一起过。他早就向埃齐奥明确表明他没有这样的欲求。要承认这样一件事无疑需要极大的勇气。上帝啊，当埃齐奥的“感觉”占上风时，他的羞耻感完全飞到了九霄云外。

他花了段时间来愉悦那女孩，作为某种道歉。那既仓促又差劲，但以那之后女孩的叹息和亲吻为证，就算在他的最坏状态，埃齐奥也比她平常的顾客要好太多了。这让他感到有些悲哀，而非荣幸。他知道不少男人对待买来的女人和对条狗没什么两样——甚至还更糟，但在了解葆拉和泰奥多拉之后，他从未忘记过妓女们也有自己的感受。也许，这才是她们喜欢他的原因？

这份 _做爱后的感伤_ 一直追随他离开妓院，融入圣保罗的蒙蒙细雨之中的 _狭窄小巷_ 。

没什么能让他摆脱这份不适情绪。店面因雨天而关门停业，几个仅有的行人也为躲避寒雨步履匆匆。埃齐奥很快钻进了一个小酒馆，要了些吃喝。但他没多少食欲，那麦酒在他尝来像尿一样难喝。

离开那栋建筑后，他穿过街区走向莱昂纳多的画室。

他没打算进去。他的拜访只会给他的朋友带去不必要的危险。而且莱昂纳多是个大忙人；天色这么早，他们不会有时间闲聊。可能会有商业伙伴，甚至顾客在场，运送材料或商讨委托，以及催促它们尽快完工。况且，大师在不在那儿都说不准。

但他想要亲眼看到莱昂纳多，状态良好，毫发无伤。他知道这样有点儿过，几乎每天都跑去找他的朋友，只为确认一切正常。他知道自己这么做的缘由某种意义上与他失去的家人有关，但这仪式一般的习惯使他安心，以致他不想试着去摆脱它。

通常他只会是路过，或从屋顶上看一眼，确认工作室处在惯常的繁忙之中。但这会儿，大部分百叶窗都因为细雨关上了，他没法隔着很远看到里头。有几扇窗微微开着缝以让光线进入，他毫不费力地找到了一扇，既能让他谨慎窥视入里，又不会反光而暴露他的存在。

窗内，工作室有着自己的生活，杂乱、多彩又喧闹，庞大的壁炉火光与窗缝间透入的暗淡光线照亮这间屋子。埃齐奥不确定莱昂纳多这些日子有多少学生——五六个吧，他猜想，有些身无分文，有些则来自于富裕人家，支付高薪以让家族攀附上大师之名。两个助手从事着莱昂纳多的苦差，并执行他的大部分委托。大师自己并不是个注重实际的人，但他对自己的客户选择得很好。也因此，他目前还没有陷入金融危机，因为接下的活太多、完成的太少、又捐赠或浪费掉他本应用于支撑自己生活的所有钱财。

现在，那两个助手似乎正因一幅挂在远墙上的巨幅画作与一位客户争执。旁边的一个男孩正在将无用的脚手架拆成柴火。两个大概是十岁的学生在为窗户边的一座妇女半身像画素描，因踢打彼此和互相拉拽头发而进程缓慢。一座火炉边，有个老人坐在长椅上，盖着条毯子，正在打鼾。少说三只猫或坐或躺在未完成的艺术作品堆顶。然而，对工作室的主人，埃齐奥却没见到一眼。

不过，他应该是在场的。

“大师！”一个助手喊道。“大师。 _请过来。_ ”

一个非常耳熟的声音从工作室的那段由远及近，另一个更年轻之人的声音紧随其后，带着明显的惊慌和气馁。

“……不，不。没用的，大师，我把它给毁了！”

莱昂纳多笑出声来，靠近窗户，走入了埃齐奥的视野。他转过身，现在背对着埃齐奥，正被一个学生紧紧抓住肩膀，一个大概是十七岁的男孩。埃齐奥本没打算偷听（他只是有点儿纠结于隐私意识，并非根本不在乎），但现在他发现自己脚下生了根。

“你为何要这么想？我把那张速写给了你，是为了让你练习上色。”

“而我毁了它，大师，”男孩重复道，绞着双手。“它那么完美。而我——呃，您看到我画的玩意儿了。求您了，大师。教我只是白费您的时间。”男孩看向别处，几乎快哭出来，窗户透出的苍白光线落到他身上。他的脸轮廓分明，一个苍白的椭圆形，边缘衬着乌亮的卷发。他工整的衣着表明他是个兴旺商人世家的后代。那么，又是个这样的孩子，莱昂纳多接受他们只是因为助手们坚持需要资助金。

就埃齐奥的个人看法，那男孩是对的。他曾见过些莱昂纳多学生的作品。简直可怕。他不太明白为什么一个有着如此才华的男人，竟被诅咒与这样一群没用的笨蛋共处一室。

“大师，”助手再次喊道。莱昂纳多举起一只手。

“你不是白费时间，托尼奥，”他温和地说。“不要这样急于将你与我比较！我已经花费二十多年来磨练自己的技巧，而你才一年都不到。没人能要求我们做得比尽力更好，那超出我们的能力范围。即便我们不成为某一方面的大师，我们学到的也可以在其他事上有所应用。相信我，你会在这个世界上找到自己所处的位置的！”

那男孩听着，一脸崇拜。他爱上莱昂纳多了，而且根本没试图隐藏这份感情。从埃齐奥所待的地方，他没法看见莱昂纳多的脸，但画家的手在学徒肩膀上的停留，似乎诉说着两人的亲密。虽然话说回来，莱昂纳乐于去触碰他所有的朋友。但还是……那男孩很漂亮。他或许正因此被选中。韦罗基奥也喜欢好看的学徒，以省却些寻找英俊模特的麻烦。可是……

_那个来自芬奇镇的画家是个同性恋。_

“大师，”助手又喊了一次，声音里饱含痛苦。

“好，好，我这就来。”莱昂纳多拍了拍男孩的脸颊。“现在，托尼奥，别再想这样自暴自弃了。回去做你的事吧，好吗？”他走开了。可怜的托尼奥盯着他的大师远去的后背，就像是被人踢到了地上，又踩上几脚似的。然后他振作起来，注意到年幼的学徒们已经开始认真地尖叫和打架了。他大喊一声，赶忙去分开那群小恶魔。

毛毛雨开始变大了，埃齐奥退到一座凉廊下躲避。他知道他本该在别的地方的——他可悲的逗留已证明他对泰奥多拉说的一切都是谎言——但他不敢保证他不会找条最近的河道跳进去淹死自己。

他没有开始相信那个船夫的瞎话，不是吗？他狂乱地寻找着自己不去这么做的理由。

无疑，如果莱昂纳多曾有寻找性伴侣的习惯，谣言是会传开的吧？很少有人觉得没必要夸耀一下自己与这位杰出大师的床上经历。更别说那船夫所指控的，陪伴在那种粗鲁交易里的人。就埃齐奥所知，威尼斯的流言蜚语是最恶毒的（或许与那些满口脏话的贡多拉船夫有关，说真的），但它们却鲜有关于莱昂纳多的部分，由此可见，那男人必得生活得像个圣徒。他那么慷慨友善，又太过信任他人，一旦谣言传出他将永远没法消灭它们。

不，当然莱昂纳多没有过什么秘密生活，躲在黑暗角落里操着漂亮男孩儿，从密友到男妓还有——

突然，埃齐奥不得不走到附近的长凳上坐下。

_葆拉。_

佛罗伦萨 _馨香玫瑰_ 的葆拉，她曾帮助残存的奥迪托雷族人隐藏逃离。那位让埃齐奥走上训练道路的神秘 _女士_ 。一名交际花，像泰奥多拉那样，但不同于那位修女，那并非她的自愿选择。六年前，她让埃齐奥去找莱昂纳多。而埃齐奥曾天真到认为这只是个幸运的巧合。他对复仇的盲目寻求让他把整件事忘得干干净净。

现在埃齐奥再也不是个孩子了。他明白，这世上真正的巧合少之又少。葆拉之前就认识莱昂纳多。那么，得出的结论是，莱昂纳多必定也早就与葆拉相识了。


	4. Chapter 4

第四章

 

**_佛罗伦萨共和国，1476年_ **

“他不在这儿。”韦罗基奥的助手伸手去关门。

全然出于绝望，埃齐奥硬挤了进去，并且意识到自己这副模样有多吓人。也许是他父亲的奇怪装束起的作用，尤其是那顶厚重的鹰嘴兜帽。当人们看不见他的眼睛，他们便感知不到他的情绪，也不知道他有多么年轻。

他了解到达芬奇先生已经离开韦罗基奥的工作室，并建立了自己的作坊。助手给他详细指明了到那里去的路线。让埃齐奥庆幸的是，那地方位于城镇另一侧，地租更便宜的地段，远离奥迪托雷家宅——首席法官的人仍在那里徘徊。

这令人惊奇——当人们不注意的时候，他们会忽略多少东西。埃齐奥没遇上任何麻烦就到达了画家的新住址。他重重敲了几下门，虽然再次信任一个陌生人让他感觉全然疯狂。他不明白为什么葆拉认为一个艺术家会想帮他。而且就算那人乐意，与埃齐奥的交往也将把他拖入极大的危险。可是，到头来，他别无选择。 _我只希望达芬奇先生不会把我交给守卫，至少。_

当他几乎要放弃希望的时候，门终于打开了。他惊讶地发现，应门的是那男人本人，又高又瘦，穿着件脏兮兮的围裙。

“谁？”那旋律般动听的声音听起来小心翼翼，似乎不是很友好。不过话说回来，一个身披斗篷的陌生人突然出现在家门口，谁不会产生怀疑呢？埃齐奥回头望了一眼街上，然后把兜帽拉上一点，仅够露出他的脸庞。

画家的眼睛睁大了。“什——怎么会—— _哇哦！_ 有人看到你吗？进来吧，快点儿！”他把埃齐奥拉进屋里，闩上门。

这间作坊比韦罗基奥的奢华工作室小得多，但它看起来坚实防水，大扇窗户投下明亮的方形。没有学徒或助手在视线中停留。画家快步走去关上底层的百叶窗，以阻碍好奇路人窥探的眼光。但光仍从顶层的窗中照入，勾勒出打着旋，飘荡在工具、工作台、箱子、材料与工程项目上空的灰尘。埃齐奥本期待看到的画作，远远少于机械和建筑的各式模型——其中最为古怪的是房间正中的人形机械，完全由木料构建，以齿轮和滑轮作为关节与肌腱。

达芬奇先生看上去与多月前的完美模样截然不同。他金色的发丝向各个方向打着卷儿，脸上和手上都沾着暗色的污迹泥点。在围裙下面，他穿着一件旧衬衣，羊毛长裤和无袖外套。他看起来比之前瘦了不少，几乎憔悴。但他仍是个相当引人注目的人，而且比埃齐奥高——后者仍希望自己能不像费德里科那样，而是更像母亲那边，能于长成前再高上几英寸。

有那么一秒，达芬奇似乎处于迷茫之中。“我没料想会见到你！在这么多事情发生之后……”然后他摇了摇头。“啊！我的礼仪到哪儿去了？欢迎。”他回身，将那年轻的奥迪托雷拉入一个温暖的拥抱。

惊讶之下，埃齐奥几乎受驱使般想相信达芬奇是真的乐意见到他。他只是没法弄清为什么。

“玛利亚夫人怎样了？”画家问道，手搭住埃齐奥的肩膀，蓝眼睛关切地扫着他的脸庞。“还有你最敬爱的妹妹？”

“一切安好……至少目前来说。”不久前，埃齐奥说不定还会毫不犹豫地将一切吐露给这个男人，他那样可爱又那么替他担心。但再也不可能了。现在，在首席法官的背叛之后，他知道自己不能相信任何人。

“感谢上帝。我会承受不了的，要是任何事再发生在——啊。 _你_ 怎么样， _年轻人_ ？”

_我怎么样……？_ 埃齐奥侧过视线。有些东西，像是只獠牙锋利的小动物，正试着从他胸腔里爬出。 _皮开肉绽，血迹斑斑，遍体鳞伤。不吃不睡。在地狱最深暗的谷底燃烧，直到乌贝托·阿尔贝提那颗污秽心脏的血液溅在我手上，直到我为我可怜的父亲和兄弟们复仇……！_

“真是个傻问题，莱昂纳多，”画家嘀咕道。“ _对不起。_ 你饿了吗？身上有钱吗？ _告诉我，告诉我，_ 我怎样才能帮到你？”

“我希望你能修复我的一件东西。”

令他惊讶的是，那男人同意了，甚至什么也没有问。

几天后埃齐奥回工作室测量背带尺寸，之后他每周都会去拜访，看达芬奇是否真能让他父亲破损的刀刃恢复功用。想着那些发黑的旧金属，他对此没多大期望。但出乎他意料的是，达芬奇在这三周内不仅成功修好了这件武器，还改进了它的设计，将它变成一件美丽的造物。许多旧部件都用新造的替换。那装置看起来焕然一新，像是钟表般精细，亦简单而美妙，做工贴身到即便有护甲，他也仍能将其藏入袖中。

达芬奇先生向埃齐奥展示了如何调整前臂护甲的松紧，如何触发剑刃。埃齐奥第一次尝试时，弹簧的冲力像头骡子踢在他的手臂上。画家笑起来，向他解释怎样控制剑刃的速度和长度。这是埃齐奥所见过的最巧夺天工，同时也最为致命的装置了。

达芬奇似乎也同意这点。“我想我超常发挥了。”他说着，有些自豪地微笑起来。

_不久之前，我还觉得这人是个好色画师的情人来着。_ 许久以来的第一次，埃齐奥觉得有种力度牵扯着他的嘴角。看着达芬奇那样冲着他笑，想不跟着做都挺难。这个人看上去友善得近乎荒谬，并且以这世界和它的疯狂为乐。

然后埃齐奥记起他要这把剑刃是为了什么。他脸上的笑容消失了。

门砰地发出一声巨响，他们同时抬起头。

“这是佛罗伦萨警卫的命令，开门！”

达芬奇站直身子，冷静下来。“你该躲一躲，”他说，“我来对付这个。我已经习惯他们的羞辱了。”

埃齐奥点点头，退到一座橱柜后面。

那是个警卫队队员，正想着法子找出共和国已知的敌人。如果埃齐奥的直觉没错，那家伙应该孤身一人，渴求着被快速提拔的机会。他走进工作室，一进门就开始威胁达芬奇，后者假装无辜。但那不速之客显然不接受否定的回答。

“ _别装傻了！_ 我知道你与那个家族关系很好！”

“先生，我不知道你在说什——”

埃齐奥听见一记耳光。达芬奇不作声了。“这样呢，脑子清楚了吗！”守卫咆哮道。接着是一声不祥的重击。过了一会儿，画家才再次开口。

“ _抱歉。_ ”他的声音微弱，饱含痛楚。“我不明白——”

“口风挺紧，啊？完事之后我会尿你一脸，你个肮脏的——杂种——”

年轻的奥迪托雷听到了一切。击打声让警卫的话越发刺耳。达芬奇先生什么也没说，只发出几声闷哼和喘息。

_这个人帮了我，没要求任何报偿。当其他人都唾弃我时，他接纳我入屋，还称我为朋友。_

埃齐奥踏出了他的藏身之处。

“ _你这个该死的懦夫_ ……要不要我折断你的手？让我们看看，你没了手指还怎么画那些 _狗屎玩意儿。_ ”

达芬奇靠着墙，举着双臂护住头。那个守卫——一个野蛮的，不整洁的男人，虎背熊腰像是谷仓大门——猛击他的胃部。他痛得弯下腰。

“准备开口了吗?”

尽管与帕奇家的帮派打过许多次架，埃齐奥还从未取过一个人的性命。正如其他血气方刚的佛罗伦萨青年，他造成过（也受到过）该有的损伤，甚至割过别人的耳朵，但他不认为一个人该因这种竞争而死。这是他父亲教给他的。而且，治伤也不便宜，而作为银行家的儿子，他很清楚钱的价值。他已经因为和贵族的女孩儿们调情惹下够多的麻烦了。

现在，那些事都不重要了，再也不重要了。

一切发生得都很快。没有过多的准备和前奏。那守卫专心于他手上的事，压根没听见脚步声，直到为时已晚。埃齐奥从背后伸手捂住守卫的嘴，抬起左手靠向那人的后背，感谢他的匕首战斗课程，他很清楚该对准哪儿。剑刃出鞘，随即以一种轻松到令人惊讶的姿态滑入了皮甲、衣物和血肉之中。守卫颤动了一下，贴着艾吉奥的手掌发出一声奇怪的、哽噎的声响。

对高贵和荣誉的观念实在太过孩子气了。埃齐奥收回剑刃，除了一个倒在地上的将死之人，一切都如那武器从未出现过。出血量比他原本预计的少多了。他心中没有恐慌，没有歉意。只有种奇怪的必然感。

“ _玛利亚啊……!_ ”

埃齐奥抬头，看见达芬奇盯着守卫痉挛的尸体，脸色苍白痛苦。他左脸看上去不怎么好，埃齐奥知道，明天它将会满是青肿。

“先生。”他踏前一步，伸出手。“你还好吗？”

达芬奇的眼睛在苍白的肤色映衬下愈发湛蓝。可怜兮兮地，他现在甚至试着微笑。好吧，至少他看来不打算反对埃齐奥的决定。“还好，还好……”他搭上那只向他伸出的手臂。“我没想到你这么快就测试了那刀刃。上帝啊，我想他会……会照他刚才说的做。真是个讨厌的家伙。我觉得我得感谢你在这儿。”说话对他似乎已成了个困难的举动，但他还是改不了这习惯。

“我们拿他怎么办？”埃齐奥没法对那守卫提起多少同情心。就他所知，那畜生说不定正是侵犯他母亲那群士兵中的一员。然后那群人又逮捕了他的父亲和兄弟，还出于娱乐目的，将他们在塔牢里打得半死。可怜的彼得鲁乔，十三岁都没到；还有机警又无忧无虑的费德里克，在其他人只会让他坐在教室里学着做个高贵的记账员时，他教会了埃齐奥爬墙和跑屋顶。还有他的父亲……埃齐奥冲着那尸体啐了口唾沫。

当他陷入回忆时，达芬奇皱起了眉头。埃齐奥看到他苍白的额头上正渗出小滴的汗珠。他曾见过那种施暴，知道那人现在一定承受着极大的痛苦。内疚感潮水般袭卷过他。都是他的错，至少，他本该快些杀掉那个 _混蛋_ 。

画家冲通往工作室更深处的一扇门点了点头。“拜托了，你能把他搬到地下来吗？我觉得我大概没法这么做。不过，我……我想我还能走。帮我拿一支蜡烛，底下会比较暗。”

在门口，埃齐奥嗅到股奇怪的味道。他们顺着狭窄的楼梯一路向下时，那味道变得愈发强烈了。他反着身子，拖着那守卫沉重的、穿戴着盔甲的身体一级级下着台阶，而达芬奇手里举着蜡烛，跟在他身后。石质的地下室黑暗寒冷又陈旧，闻起来更是像个屠宰场。

当达芬奇缓步走向前，举起手中的火光时，埃齐奥惊讶地发现房间里已经有一具死尸，赤身裸体背躺在大理石面的桌上。他举起一只手臂捂住鼻子，以少吸入些危险的气体，前去看石桌上躺的是什么。

尸体的头垂在一侧，奇怪且变形的青肿脖颈因绞刑而扭曲。（有段太过切近而令人痛苦的记忆浮现，但埃齐奥将它压了下去。）那人的皮肤因死亡而斑驳，躯体从胸骨到腹股沟被切开，又用黑线整洁地缝合回去。一套理发刀和屠户的工具置在一旁干净的长凳上。埃齐奥对死亡并不陌生——疾病和事故，没能活下来的婴儿，处决，乞丐死在街角——但在这儿，这个密封的空间内，那气味几乎无法忍受。

“这是什么?”埃齐奥冲那被缝合的尸体做了个手势，声音闷在袖管里低沉不清。

达芬奇闻言抬头，手上忙着从那守卫身上扒下一件衣裳。他看起来一点也没有被死亡的恶臭影响到。“啊，那个。我从刽子手那买来的……用来研究。”

埃齐奥瞪着达芬奇，双眼睁大。“那不是违法的吗？”

“不违法。不过教堂确实不大赞成这个。”男人听起来十分乐意承认他对神的亵渎。“但不违反法律。不像杀掉议事会的调查员…… _对不_ ？”

_至少这不是违背上帝旨意的罪行！_ 但埃齐奥知道自己最好还是别说出来。他听起来会像个嘀嘀咕咕发牢骚的孩子。而且说实在的，他不觉得自己还有说话的能耐——他已经快喘不过气儿了。他们回到楼上，因达芬奇的状况而步伐缓慢，而埃齐奥为肺里的新鲜空气欢欣鼓舞。

“葆拉是对的。你远远不止是个画家。”他说着，搀扶着达芬奇，好让他坐到一个箱子上。

那男人冲他歪歪扭扭地笑了下，做手势示意他吹灭蜡烛，并把它放到一边。埃齐奥转身这么做了，眼角瞥到在达芬奇碰了碰自己的腰，随后疼得呲牙咧嘴——他以为埃齐奥看不见他。他的脸开始发肿了。埃齐奥压抑灰暗的内疚感又浮了上来，他几乎希望那警卫的尸体还在这儿，那样他就可以再捅它一次。

“我要帮你叫个医生吗，先生？”

达芬奇笑了起来，然后又止了声，眼睛因痛苦而眯细。“ _上帝啊，别!_ 我不想比现在感觉 _更糟_ 了。”

埃齐奥没明白，但他决定放一放这个话题。“我很抱歉。我没想这一切中的任何事会发生。我没想——”他说不下去了。有很多事情他曾希望不要发生。到目前为止，他在这场悲剧里的最大成就，不过是杀了一个没发现他靠近的人。

而对乌贝托·阿尔贝提，埃齐奥打算做得更好。好得多。首席法官将亲眼见证自己的死亡，并且知道为他带来死亡的人是谁。

达芬奇无声地凝望他，脸色苍白，汗流涔涔，但仍然冷静而泰然自若。“你多大了？”画家最后问道。

他再向这个人撒谎就太不值得了，画家对待他除去坦诚和亲切外别无他物。“十七岁，先生。”

“ _十七岁!_ ”达芬奇看向天花板。“ _我的上帝。_ 拜托了，叫我莱昂纳多。我自己也没超过二十四岁，只是个微不足道的公证员的私生子，没有年长或地位高到能享有这种花哨名头。你需要钱吗？我确信我钱包里还剩下几个 _子儿_ 。”

事情一瞬间变得明朗起来，埃齐奥意识到，达芬奇亲自来开门的原因是他雇不起助手。或许那也能解释为什么他这么瘦了。

“不，我恳求您！我已从葆拉那里得到全部所需了。您已经为我做太多了，先生。那把剑刃，它的价值无疑等同于一座宝藏——我不知道怎样才能报答您!”

达芬奇举起一只手。“你无须报答我。”

“为什么？为何您要帮助我呢？”

男人移开视线，沉默片刻，随后叹息一声，似乎下定了决心。

“曾有一次……不久之前……我自己需要帮助。当其他所有人都会把我忘掉或扔去喂狼的时候，玛利亚夫人帮了我。我会为她和她的亲人做任何事。这就是你需要知道的全部， _年轻人_ 。”

_什么？发生了什么？_ 但埃齐奥知道自己的母亲不可能告诉他了。她的头脑已经封闭，将痛苦和一切致命的情感隔绝在外。她没日没夜地祈祷，只在女儿的请求下吃饭睡眠。

也许，首席法官的鲜血将使她的生活重回正轨。 _刀刃该刺向哪里？他的心脏？_ 不，那太过仁慈。阿尔贝提需要好好承受痛苦。埃齐奥会捅在首席法官的腹部，这样，那杂种就会在缓慢的痛苦折磨中死去，内脏腐坏溃烂。埃齐奥动了动左臂，只是为了感受到系于其上的袖剑。那分量很是陌生，但他因它而安心，因那皮带的压力——即使他明白，在皮革软化、皮肤生茧之前，它们都会在他的手和手腕上摩蹭出斑驳的血色印迹。

没关系。那器具尽可划破他的血肉直至骨骼，他发誓在首席法官死去之前绝不将它脱下。剑刃并非他手臂的延伸，他才是这把剑刃的延伸。一件活体武器。那就是他要变成的东西。

“ _谢谢_ ，莱昂纳多先生，”他说，嗓音嘶哑，“感谢你所做的一切。”

画家点点头，看上去虚弱而疲倦。但即便如此，那始终如一的笑容仍在他脸上迟迟不去。“ _这没什么。_ 现在我必须要求你回葆拉那儿去了。你会帮我问候她吗？”

“当然。而且如果您乐意的话，先生，我想日后再来拜访，以确保您恢复如初。”

达芬奇看上去有些惊讶。他帮的人都是得到自己所要之后就一声不吭地消失了吗？“我的朋友，无论什么时候，你想来就来吧，我会很乐意再见到你的。”

“那么，以后见，先生。”埃齐奥拉上兜帽。然后他意识到，明天他很可能就死了。他回身向达芬奇，一只手搭住对方的肩膀。“我不会忘记你的善意，朋友。”

埃齐奥不知道达芬奇从自己脸上看出了什么，但无论他看出的是什么，他僵住了半刻没能说话。他的脸颊又有了些血色。然后他眨眨眼。“如果我还能为你做些别的什么就尽管来拜访吧，请不要为此犹豫。我的门永远向你敞开。”

埃齐奥最后一次向画家道了谢，然后离开了。

第二天晚上，他爬上圣十字教堂崭新的墙头，在那儿，韦罗基奥最新的作品将向一批被选中的观众揭幕。葆拉的消息向来灵通，这次也不例外。在那赏心悦目的出自布鲁莱内斯基之手的庭院中，乌贝托·阿尔贝提站在宾客们之中，他深色的长袍和标志他职务的链徽出卖了他。他高高昂着头，仿佛一个月之前夺去一名可敬男子和他两个儿子生命的那次背叛从未发生。 _这种事还发生过多少次？_ 在火钵与蜡烛的火光之上，埃齐奥松手落到空无一人的凉廊内，沿着它一路向着首席法官处潜行，而后者毫无察觉。聚在庭院门口的守卫亦是如此。

埃齐奥毫不费力就猜到宾客中仍在传播怎样的诋毁之词。他已从街头公告员的叫声和闲言碎语中知道了内容。全都是阿尔贝提和他同伙的功劳。他看到首席法官举起他的高脚酒杯给仆人续满，并从一个银盘里拿了些果物。埃齐奥想起了阿尔贝提在他和兄弟们还小时带给他们的蜜饯。 _多聪明可爱的孩子啊，乔瓦尼，你一定很自豪。_ 那记忆现在令他作呕。

现在他站得足够近，可以听见首席法官和他一位商业伙伴的交谈。那是个富有的丝绸商人，还有一群正在巴结奉承他的谄媚小人。“难以想象我一度将乔瓦尼·奥迪托雷当作……兄弟。”他的声音嘹亮清晰，有意让周围的人都听到。“但作为首席法官，我有责任确保佛罗伦萨在司法公正上的引领地位。只要我在位，腐败和它的同类将无处可寻。”

“但还有另一个儿子呢？埃齐奥，是这个名字？我听说他仍然逍遥法外。”

“那孩子造不成任何危险。手软，心更软。他很快就会被逮捕处决，和他的亲属一个下场——”

埃齐奥的血液撞击耳膜的声音盖过了其他一切。他从凉廊的阴影下走出，如同白色的幽灵从黑暗中显出形体。首席法官转过身，嘴僵硬地半张。

埃齐奥将左手挥到一边，感受到齿轮牵动弹簧弹出，钢铁之间摩擦出清越声响。阿尔贝提踌躇着退后。酒杯自他手中坠下，深色酒液于苍白的石灰板上四处飞溅。丝绸商人画了个十字。

然后，世界被一片血红洗礼冲刷。

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

第五章

 

**_威尼斯共和国，1482_ **

他藏在臭气熏天的伪装下，花了一周时间在街角晃荡，以便观察总督府和一个无趣贵族在圣马可广场的宅邸。最终，全然出于无聊，埃齐奥选择了出击。

 _“白色的影子！”“刺客！”_ 看见他的守卫叫喊出声。他悬在附近一栋房屋的主厅边上，披风因气流冲击而猎猎作响，在午夜的暗色中仿如鬼魅。火炬光照耀下，埃齐奥能看见安德里亚·克里韦利，那个两面三刀的参议员，顺着楼梯一直翻滚到那只原本该供他逃生的贡多拉前。一支弩箭穿入他宽大的红袍，沾点于箭尖的剧毒使埃齐奥确信他无法再次起身。

弩并非埃齐奥最喜爱的武器。但他不怎么应付得来长弓，而近身刺杀克里韦利则绝无可能——那家伙没日没夜地用一帮守卫围住自己。埃齐奥将武器甩回背上，松手坠下，落地翻滚一圈起身。同一瞬间，在他脑袋之前所处的位置，第一波石块被砖墙弹回。

他从一开始就心知肚明，杀死克里韦利不会太难。现在的问题是，他得活过这次行动招致的追杀。在参议员的守卫里头，有几个威尼斯全城跑得最快的轻甲兵——他们是佣兵工会的人，以忠诚和残忍著称。现在失了职守，他们无疑会尽一切所能为雇主报仇。毕竟，要是一个贴身护卫没法保护他的主子，那他也就没什么价值了。

他们已经来追他了。埃齐奥转身，撒腿就跑。

他本可以选个更好的时机。他知道怎样消失在人群中，但在十一月，在这样晚的夜间，圣马可迷宫般的 _小巷_ 里空旷无人。自由奔跑——危险，说得好听些——现在无疑是全然疯狂；再加上寒冬将临，迷雾与黑暗在屋顶砖瓦间埋下致命的陷阱。他要么得在地面上甩掉追兵，要么就得和他们作战。十五比一，抉择不难做出。

他早先已为速度卸去了大部分的装甲。也正因此，铁靴的当啷声和重甲兵的叫喊在他身后很快淡去。但轻甲兵步靴的轻快笃笃声仍如噩梦般尾随着他，穿过蜿蜒的昏暗后街，唯有门前的油灯时不时照亮一段路途。除轻甲兵的脚步声之外，他就只能听见自己的喘息了。那群 _轻甲兵_ 没在叫嚷上浪费一口气。

他们有五个人，休整得当，训练有素，而埃齐奥花了大半晚等克里韦利从他情妇的屋里出来，把自己紧紧挤在屋檐底下，巡逻兵的火把照不见的暗处。他纵身越过两栋高楼间的危桥，好穿过一条狭窄河道，它厚重的水花高到足以拍打街石。冲过另一条窄巷之后，他闪身向左，循着预设好的路线狂奔。

现在，他们正向里亚托桥靠近。在重装甲兵找上他之前，他还剩大约三十秒。他所在的小巷看上去是条死路，尽头连着一座封闭式的庭院，宽度足以让三个男人并肩行走。埃齐奥停下，转身；在他背后，一堵上栓的木门堵住去路，微弱的灯光从栅隙间透出来。

他还未数到三秒，第一名轻甲兵就已窜过墙角，手握一把明晃晃的龙德尔匕首（rondel）[1]。埃齐奥甩动手臂。一把飞刀迎面飞去，止住了那守卫。第二个轻甲兵现出身形，横跨一步躲开那人倒下的躯体，但随着另一枚飞刀扎入大腿，他也叫喊着跌倒在地。仍有三个人。埃齐奥弹出左手的袖剑，从皮带中拔出尖叶短剑（stiletto）[2]。那是把十七英寸长的布雷西亚兵器[3]，呈细长的菱形，自从在父亲的密室里发现它，埃齐奥就一直在使用。

他计数到三，余下的敌人便到了面前。离他最近的那人从剑鞘里拔出五指剑（cinquedea）[4]。埃齐奥以尖叶短剑的弧边抵住它向上挥动的一击，并用肘关节狠击守卫的面部。在空隙中，他奔向下一个敌人，侧身用左臂护甲挡住短剑，将尖叶短剑捅进另一名守卫的小腹。

他瞥见迅疾的阴影在他四周游移，埃齐奥就地翻滚出一段距离，意图背靠木门以作防御。但他不够快。有什么东西击中了他，温热的血液从右肩的衣物下涌出。他找回重心蹲伏在地，看着两把刀在他兜帽前举起。 _太过大意。_

第四名守卫犹豫了。他紧盯着刺客，退后几步，仍旧警惕地举着一对匕首。他向同伴发出呼喊，但只得到咳嗽和呻吟作回应。紧接着，那人犯了个错误。他转头去看小巷的入口，视线移开不足半秒。埃齐奥抓住时机发动了袭击，但那轻甲兵亦及时作出了反应。

埃齐奥用尽全力推了一把那守卫，并在兵器的炫目交锋间迫使他朝向小巷的入口退去。然后，他对着守卫的面孔旋起斗篷，并成功使对方暂时乱了阵脚。埃齐奥闪过对方蕴着尴尬与怒意的一记猛扑，三两步腾上旁边的墙壁，随即回身把对手扑倒在地，以袖剑猛力贯穿了他的脖颈。

他维持着蹲伏的姿势，抬头看向巷子的入口。最后一个 _轻甲兵_ ——被他第二把飞刀刺中的那个——站在那儿，盯着一地或死或伤的同伴。埃齐奥喘着粗气，收回袖剑站起身来，尖叶短剑在手里转了一圈。

守卫飞快退后，喊着落在后头的重装甲兵，一瘸一拐地消失在墙角边。

埃齐奥狼一般牵起嘴角，把武器插回鞘中。他慢跑到木门前，翻了过去，落进那座空无一人的庭院。现在他大可不必着急了；最后剩下的那个 _轻甲兵_ 不会追他，而其余守卫的装甲太过沉重，他们最多也只能爬爬楼梯。

院子被静谧与黑暗笼罩着，只有几支火把噼啪作响。埃齐奥顺着院墙爬上屋顶，冒险跳到附近的另一处房顶上。他步测了下屋檐的长度，最后落回街上，以免失足摔断脖子。喊叫声和盔甲碰撞的回音在他身后愈发远去，逐渐听不见了。

在里亚托桥旁，仅有的几个贡多拉船夫围着篝火挤成一团，设法在这冻人的寒夜里保持温暖。其中一人对埃齐奥出的价码足够满意，因而对他顾客身上的血迹视而不见。过后他或许会把一切都吐露给守卫。但埃齐奥确保了他们离莱昂纳多的工作室足够远。

他到达目的地时，出血已经停了，但他右肩背后也开始发僵。痛苦没法轻易减慢他的速度，况且那伤口并不算深，出血量也没大到让他虚弱的程度；但它仍然需要清理和包扎。通过盗贼工会，埃齐奥确实知道几个他能在这时候去拜访的医生，但莱昂纳多也知道如何处理伤口——事实上，他的技术比大多数医师都要好。即使那些经验更多源于与死尸打交道，而不是活着的人。

在克里韦利参议员死后，埃齐奥需要消失一段时间。最简单的办法就是去蒙特里久尼。但在那之前，他得拿到最新的密函，否则马里奥叔叔绝不会饶过他。所以，问题并不在于他是否 _想_ 去找莱昂纳多；只是完全出于必要。如果他的心跳得比平常快了一点儿，那也是因为刚才的打斗和受伤。他没理由从中看出别的什么来……没有任何理由。

他到达了圣保罗那片熟悉的、被陆地包围的广场，路上连一个鬼魂都没遇到。顶楼百叶窗里透出的微弱灯光告诉他，这座房子的主人正在里面。莱昂纳多的女仆乔梵娜会睡在大门旁，但埃齐奥依旧更喜欢楼上的路线。当他爬上阳台的时候，伤口只是让他手臂的动作迟缓了一点儿。

他敲了敲门，正如以往的许多次一样。“莱昂纳多， _是我！_ ”他低声叫道。

没人应答。

难道那人蜡烛没灭就睡着了？不，他几乎不会这么早就睡觉。而且他也不会傻到忘记熄灭房间里的灯火。埃齐奥打了个哆嗦。这会儿他不再奔跑，夜晚的冷风已开始钻进他的衣袖。伤口的痛感也开始困扰他了。他又敲了一次。

这回有脚步声从内里传出，太过轻巧，不像是个男人。门打开了。年轻的乔梵娜举着一支蜡烛站在门口，身穿一件朴素的女仆裙，戴着头巾，裹着围裙——她鼻子通红，看上去苍白而惊恐。

“埃齐奥先生！”她叫道，泪水奔涌而出。

有那么一秒，埃齐奥僵站在原地，瞠目结舌。然后他低下头踏进房间，用胳臂搂住梵娜。

莱昂纳多的工作室混乱得一如既往，只是更昏暗，更寒冷。壁炉没有生火，桌子上还放着吃剩的早餐，它们就这样被遗忘在一旁——或许是因为那位居于此的博学者将注意力转到了别的东西上。通常，当她的主人在楼下工作的时候，梵娜会清理掉这些玩意。无论发生了什么，那都是好几个小时以前的事了。 _今天，就这么一天，我没过来确认一切正常。_

他让梵娜坐到长凳上。

“告诉我，”他说。这会儿很难不去下命令或者摇晃她，但他忍住冲动。上帝知道弄昏她一点用处也没有。

过了一会儿，她终于能够结结巴巴地解释前因后果。

“两个人，先生！中午之前到的。大师从集市回来。他们在前门抓住他，不让他留一句话。拜托了，先生，他们有武器！我怕……是有不好的事发生了……”

埃齐奥斗争着令他反感的冰冷恐慌。他抓住女仆的双肩。“他们是谁？有穿着什么人的制服吗？你听见他们的谈话了吗？把一切都告诉我，年轻人！”

但梵娜只是摇头。“我不知道，先生！我不知道！”

埃齐奥盯着她，觉得自己被某种恶毒的诡计扔进了一场噩梦。

这一切是不是出自西尔维奥·巴巴里格之手？不，这行事方式从头至尾都彰显着懦弱，属于他的兄弟埃米利奥的懦弱，粗鲁而丑陋。埃齐奥离工作室走得太近，给他的仇敌留下太多血证了。那守卫长的恐惧超越了他的理智，他派他的人抓走了莱昂纳多，知道这样能将刺客诱出藏身之处。伤害伟大的达芬奇大师会让巴巴里格失去西班牙人的支持，但或许他已经知道若能取走埃齐奥的性命，他自己毫无价值的生命会得以延长。

而他是对的。他已经在威尼斯城找到，唯一那件埃齐奥不愿为报仇而牺牲的东西。刺客无言地站起身，松开在绝望中啜泣的乔梵娜，这女孩的举动正是她主人的仁善的证据。

门外，风更大了。骤雨阵阵落到街道上，拍打着水面，将水城变得黑暗沉郁，她以前从未有过的昏暗悲伤。埃齐奥启程，向着圣马可奔去。

破晓时分。前六个小时像是场被疲倦笼罩的梦境。

埃齐奥花了三个钟头，在这湿冷的天气下，追踪埃米利奥·巴巴里格的两个密友。第一个人正在睡梦之中——那是个肥胖的银行家，袖箭抵喉之下，他会像只鸟一样尖声唱出他所知道的一切。另一个家伙是个爱把自己女人揍到半死的守卫长。埃齐奥在小酒馆里找到了他。那会儿，他浑身湿透、杀气腾腾，甚至连问题也没开始问，就提起那家伙的领子把他扔过半个酒馆。

两人都以母亲的坟墓起誓，他们不知道埃米利奥有关达芬奇大师的任何计划。那商船主自己被重重守护在赛塔宫里，仍然难以接近。宫殿的守门人——埃齐奥认识他很久了，也曾从他处打听巴巴里格的消息——以他（让人生疑）的荣誉发誓，当天并没有穿着鲜艳的高个客人被护送进殿内。

那晚埃齐奥或许是有天使护佑，才没从湿滑昏暗的楼梯上失足摔死，或是被哪个运气好的守卫刺穿心脏。黎明将临之时，他终于不得不承认这次搜索的徒劳无功。埃米利奥可能让他的人把莱昂纳多带离了这座城，现在，他们可能在任何地方——内陆，那儿可能性最大，或许在某个偏远的小城。埃齐奥别无选择，只能回家等待敌人的下一步行动。

问题在于，他没有家。

当第一缕曙光为湿漉漉的街道抹上一层灰色，埃齐奥发现自己又到了莱昂纳多的工作坊前。

这座房子门窗紧闭，看上去安静而平和。有一秒，埃齐奥突然想到，或许这一切只不过是场不幸的误解。所有的贵族都会随身携带武器。也许梵娜把莱昂纳多的朋友错认成了守卫？说到底，莱昂纳多 _确实_ 有些健忘。健忘到有时候，他会忘记告诉别人他要去哪儿。如果他只是应邀去了什么地方，而现在正安然无恙地睡在床上呢？ _我的天哪，小猿儿，你每次都把事儿往最坏处想！_ 他会笑着摇头，叫梵娜为他们端上薄荷茶和格拉巴酒，莱昂纳多会拍着埃齐奥的肩膀，对他的愚蠢加以说教。而埃齐奥会脸红到有半辈子那么长。他会在壁炉边睡上几个小时，然后在楼下工作室传来的熟悉声响中醒来。

但当他用右手袖剑撬开阳台的门时，内里的房间仍如他之前所见，寒冷而空旷。他走进去，关上门，凝视进黑暗之中。

曾驱使他奔走的盛怒情绪消失无踪。一阵突如其来的疲惫让他膝盖一软。他险险跌坐到窗前的长凳上，才勉强避免了瘫倒在地。

在湿透的衣物底下，他的身体像是死人般寒冷。唯一一块温暖的区域，是他背后抽痛的伤口。但痛苦和虚弱远没有他心中的恐惧那样糟糕，它在那儿已盘踞几小时之久。

他知道，他的敌人不能通过伤害莱昂纳多获得任何益处。他们也该知道。毫无疑问，那男人的智力让他不会反抗，或是试图逃跑。他可以有很多身份，但战士不在其中。埃齐奥知道，他犯下的罪责足以让天堂的任何人拒绝聆听他的请求，但即便如此，他仍然默默祈祷。 _恳求您，亲爱的上帝之母，让他平安归来吧。我不关心他的秘密。我不关心他上的是男人，还是山羊。只要让他回来就好。_

接着，埃齐奥打了个激灵，环顾四周。他必须得做点什么，不然他会疯的。

但他目光所及之处，每样东西都让他想起莱昂纳多。绘满他的草稿和镜像体的纸张。他曾阅读批注过的书本。他制造的模型，他弹奏过的乐器。在他彻夜不眠工作时，低燃着的蜡烛。在壁炉之前，他曾多少次输在莱昂纳多的棋下；而在火炉的过梁上，立着埃齐奥两年前赠给他的小木头人。在那时候，莱昂纳多一直很缺钱，而埃齐奥没法因此而指责他的温和友善。后来他的境况好了一些，但还是倾向于照顾学生胜过他自己（即使穿着上不一定更好，证据是他漫不经心对待的奢华斗篷和帽子）。

肯定有什么埃齐奥能做的事。他的大脑徒劳地运转着，试图想出一个计划。但他想到的只有他早就该做的事。 _我不该瞒着他。我该把一切都告诉他的。要是我说了，也许他就不会那么不小心。也许……_

莱昂纳多破译过阿泰尔的日记；他已经知道刺客和圣殿骑士的事。但因为害怕让他陷入危险，埃齐奥没告诉他多少自己在威尼斯的所作所为。他没说过安东尼奥和他的盗贼们，也没说过计划的细节。现在，他为自己对莱昂纳多的不信任深感悔恨。 _他知道葆拉。他还知道什么？如果，他根本不是因为我而被抓呢……？_

不，那只是埃齐奥的良心在努力让自己摆脱愧疚感罢了。“ _狗屎，_ ”他喃喃道，脱下兜帽，十指拢着头发。到头来，他还是什么办法都没有。

然后他注意到莱昂纳多的书桌上一沓眼熟的纸张。实际上，两周前它就在那儿了。他仍记得那时莱昂纳多阻止他翻阅它们，还说他多管闲事。他受够秘密了。埃齐奥拖着疲倦的双脚起身，走到桌前，抓起那摞纸。他累得几乎没法弄明白他看到了什么，于是他开始草草翻看那堆纸张。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] 亦可写作Roundel，是一种硬刃匕首。在中世纪晚期的欧洲，于商人至骑士等人群中广为使用。
> 
> [2] 一种有着细身刃的短剑，刃尖为针状，多用于刺击。
> 
> [3] 在当时的意大利，布雷西亚的产品因其先进的装填和点火装置闻名于整个欧洲，是当时欧洲最重要的武器生产地之一。
> 
> [4] 指的是剑柄根处宽五指左右的短剑，是古代意大利青铜短剑“铆钉剑”的复兴。


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 来自作者：这章写得我要狗带，感谢Elenilote耐心帮我润色它。
> 
> 来自译者：这章翻得我要狗带……
> 
>  

第六章 

 

凌晨的黑暗使房间里漆黑得看不见任何东西。埃齐奥坐回到窗台上，在打开几扇百叶窗之后，几丝光线从窗外透了进来。虽说仍不够明亮，但已足够让他辨认出纸上由墨水、粉笔或银尖笔勾画出的线条。

那叠纸由各式材料制成，大小不一，有些已随时间流逝褪去了颜色。开始时，那些素描和难以辨认的镜像体并无任何不平凡之处。

直到他瞥见一幅葆拉的画像。

距他上次与 _馨香玫瑰_ 的女主人见面已有几年之久，但他立刻认出了她，她苗条似鸟雀的身形，还有她一如既往乌黑浓密的卷发，显然，青春还没有要离开她的迹象。正如莱昂纳多所有的画像一般，她朴素优雅的服饰被谨慎地描绘出来，以免掩盖住她本人的美——和大师自己对装束的选择倒是十分相似。

埃齐奥这辈子都没法儿想象出，一名在政治家和红衣主教间周旋的高等交际花，究竟是如何遇上一名韦罗基奥的学徒，满身书卷气，年龄小到足以做她的儿子。或者，至少，那是埃齐奥一直所认为的莱昂纳多年轻时的模样：与妓院、赌场和其他不良场所保持着安全的距离，只顾着将精致的希腊式鼻尖埋进书本，或是某件艺术作品之中。他从没问过莱昂纳多的过去，而那人也很少主动提起它们。

埃齐奥母亲的素描之后，是几张他认不出的肖像。这也不奇怪；在那场灾难降临之前，玛利亚一直钟爱着这位年轻的画家。他不认识的那些脸庞很可能属于莱昂纳多的朋友或韦罗基奥画室的其他学生，或者只是画家偶然遇见，认为足够迷人而存留下来的路人。埃齐奥开始有些失望了。他本以为能找到一些秘密信件，或是罪恶的内幕。那些画很美——莱昂纳多的作品哪件不是这样？——但并没有隐藏着秘密或羞耻之事。

当他几乎已经放弃希望，不指望找到任何或罪孽或有用的信息时，在画稿的最底部，他终于被一些意料外的东西吸引去了注意。

他花了一小会儿，才意识到自己正看着的是什么。那相似度不像葆拉和他母亲那样引人注目（至少，埃齐奥觉得他从未像这个年轻人一样 _赏心悦目_ 。）然后，他猛地意识到，这幅画像画的是一个理想化了的、年轻的自己。突然，一切都明朗起来：定制的服装，撩人的双眼，还有那种自以为是的自信，这一切都与他火爆的脾气和易损的自尊相对立着——那些缺点曾给他的母亲惹过那么多麻烦，以至于让她的两鬓都过早地褪成斑白。甚至他唇上的伤疤也被忠实地再现了。那会儿，伤口应该还未愈合，仍在恢复之中，而埃齐奥厌恶它——并非出于虚荣，而是因为那是维耶里·德·帕齐留下的印记。但在莱昂纳多手中，即使是这样的缺陷也成了完善整幅作品的必要之举。它或许是个谎言，但展现得极为巧妙。

下一张纸上还是同一个年轻人，穿着父亲的袍子熟睡——虽说那衣服已因他的成长而被重新整修加大。这张画详细得不可能仅靠记忆来完成。即便如此，画中人仍可被称为迷人，甚至是美丽的，鉴于他年少皎好的容貌和浓密的睫毛。但不是个天使……天使不会有那样的嘴唇，丰满性感，在睡梦中微微分开。莱昂纳多所用的强烈的明暗对比，似乎象征着在年轻人未知梦境中逐渐升起的黑暗。

为什么莱昂纳多觉得有必要偷偷画他？如果请埃齐奥摆个造型，他的虚荣心不会拒绝。但莱昂纳多从没有这样请求过他。

他草草翻看其余的画稿，等着看到其他的脸庞。

但剩下的纸上画的全是他。

现在纸上的是个成年人了。站着，或是坐着，侧脸的轮廓被隐约勾画出，穿着像是农场工人的衬衫——仅有小部分人能将这服饰与普通农夫的衣物区分开，而埃齐奥便是其中之一。只有最独特的图像记忆力才能解释他形体被重新精心刻画的原因。或者，莱昂纳多是否只是依照脑海中的印象，而把余下的部分交给想象去创造？因为，真正的埃齐奥实在不像画中那样粗野。那破旧衬衫和裤子下的肌肉隆起而阴影分明，比现实中的他更加阳刚；那因常年攀爬和打斗而造就的宽阔肩背；结实的脖颈之上完美连接着高高扬起、被一层胡茬点缀的方下巴。甚至他手臂和胸前的暗色毛发也被捕捉到了。莱昂纳多的画看上去更像是某个古罗马的奴隶或异教神袛，而非埃齐奥在镜中看到的自己的模样。

这真的是莱昂纳多看他的方式吗，这个优雅而危险的陌生人，几乎更像野兽而非人类？

接下来的画稿上是他的装备和服饰，他腰上悬挂的各式武器，他的护腕和袖剑。他后颈处扎起的浓密发束也在莱昂纳多特有的细枝末节中得以刻画。埃齐奥几乎能看到他朋友的手执笔在纸张上舞动，毫不费力地绘出他脑中所见到的景象。

它不必意味着什么。莱昂纳多看待世界的方式就是画下它们。他常常将笔记本夹在腋下去街上漫步，速写下任何吸引他注意的东西。而且他也画过半裸女士的画像。

 _但不像这样_ ，一个声音在埃齐奥的脑子里低语道。莱昂纳多画中的女性，虽然美得令人窒息，却从没有展现过欲望。

这些画稿……却不一样。

埃齐奥皮肤上渗出了冷汗。

这难道不奇怪吗，几周来他想了那么多，却从没考虑过这种可能？他想象过自己的朋友和女人做爱，甚至，非常详细。但如果莱昂纳多真的喜欢男人……这真的难以想象吗，如果他实际上想要的是——

埃齐奥把画稿扔到了一边的长凳上。他很累，他只是想得太多了。就算他仍然年轻得足以吸引老男人注意，莱昂纳多对待他也礼貌得几乎过分。在他的画里读出淫秽之事不仅不值得，也是不知感激的。当然他不是——

什么？

不是……想用双手去触碰他画笔已捕捉到的？

他想拥抱亲吻的人其实并非工作室的小托尼奥，也不是 _玫瑰苑_ 的阿格尼丝修女，而是——

埃齐奥用双手搓了下脸颊，打了个激灵。这些可耻的想法都是哪儿来的？他无权去好奇莱昂纳多想要什么。和谁，怎么做。还有如果真的有机会，他会如何处理它。

两个男人如何满足对方呢？那一定很粗暴，这是最可能的，没有女性的温柔来限制他们的情欲。那会是一场原始又粗野的活动。

但莱昂纳多不像其他男人。

某种意义上，埃齐奥与他接触的亲密程度已经超过了任何女性。一个男人和异性的接触总是受着监督——骑士精神与所有权规定了一名女性能被怎样碰触。但和另一个男人，则没有这样的禁忌。埃齐奥和莱昂纳多在私下或公开拥抱过无数次。他们曾手挽着手，漫步在佛罗伦萨或威尼斯的街头。现在，埃齐奥清楚莱昂纳多衣衫下肌肉的每一条起伏，知道他修长的身体里藏着怎样的力量。他知道莱昂纳多微笑时眼角细小的纹路，他如丝绸般柔顺的发丝，知道那人如何精心地清洁打扮自己，就好像这么做不仅能够避开衰老的痕迹，亦能让死亡对他无可奈何。他甚至知道莱昂纳多少了一颗牙齿。如果靠得足够近，在他笑时埃齐奥能看到它。

想象莱昂纳多以超过兄弟之情的方式拥抱他很奇怪，但完全可能。埃齐奥只一想，就几乎能感觉到莱昂纳多的手臂环绕着他，有力而瘦高的躯体紧紧压着他。他唯一想象不出的只是莱昂纳多的嘴唇覆着他的感觉。那该是柔软而风度翩翩，还是强硬又志在必得？而其后的又会是什么……？

埃齐奥把兜帽拉过头顶，嘟哝着，擦着发热的眼睛，在长凳上晃动双腿。他开始硬了。他一直都挺好奇，但是这……这太荒唐了。莱昂纳多被囚禁在某个地方，或许正遭受痛苦——而埃齐奥坐在这儿，回忆着他的微笑和气息，想着亲吻他会是什么样的感觉。

看来一个男人真的可以萌生和任何东西做爱的想法，就算他帅气的、好闻的挚友也逃不过这点。

埃齐奥累坏了，他脑袋捣的鬼让他没法好好思考。也许躺一会儿会好些。墙角的床看起来宽阔又诱人，没堆着任何飞行器的半大模型。羊毛的床罩底下是冬毯和被单。以他对莱昂纳多的了解，它们都该是洗净又晾晒过，跳蚤或蜱螨在达芬奇大师的家里都无处可待，谢谢——或者，上帝原谅，不得体的污渍。

站起身来走过房间让他费了不小力气，在那会儿，它几乎能与攀爬弗拉里教堂相提并论。最后埃齐奥成功把自己摔到了床上，才意识到床具——当然——有着莱昂纳多的味道，环绕淹没着他。

他呻吟一声，但实在累得不想再起来了。

我就在这儿躺一小会儿。然后我就去想该怎么做。

几小时之后他打着寒战回到了现实，脸埋在枕垫里，兜帽在脖子边揉成一团。穿着湿衣服睡觉让他冷得不行，武器和搭扣嵌进皮肤的部分有些发青。

昏暗的晨光早已不见，取而代之的是临近正午的阳光。在光线中，世界似乎变得不真实了，就好像画中那样难以捉摸。在百叶窗外，小贩的叫嚷、动物的啼鸣，还有靴底踏在圆石地面上的声响，融成一片喧闹之声钻进他的耳朵。除去那些声音，这间房子本该充满着楼下工作室的吵闹。但却没有，一切安静得令人害怕。

埃齐奥浑身酸痛，摇摇晃晃地坐起，却发现自己盖着一张不知何时出现的毯子。他受伤的肩膀抽动了一下，温暖而紧绷。

他环顾四周，看到在窗台前，梵娜弯腰坐着，拿着衬衫和针线。她的手没有在动。当埃齐奥设法掌控身体的举动让床发出嘎吱声响时，她猛地抬起头，整洁的白头巾下双眼睁大。

“到一个睡着的刺客身边来可不是个好主意， _年轻人。_ ” _至少在这个刺客还没累到就算马车压过他也醒不过来的时候。_

“原谅我，先生——你冻得直发抖——我想——”

他举起一只手。他得赞许她的勇气。“有消息么？”

她摇头，抓紧了胸前的方巾。

埃齐奥站了起来。他冰冷的肌肉抗议着，他的每个关节都像老年人那样咯吱作响，但至少他的双腿不再因为疲乏而颤抖了。

“别担心。我会找到他的，”他说道，走下楼梯，暗自希望自己真的有听上去那样自信。

在工作室里，莱昂纳多的助手和学徒们聚坐在画架、工作台和半成的雕像之间，沉思不语。看到刺客时，他们立刻站了起来。埃齐奥早已习惯了蕴含惊奇与恐惧的目光；他走下狭窄的木质楼梯。 _他们从没见过这样的我……这么近，不戴兜帽的我。_ 在踏到地板之前，他张口准备说话。但年轻的托尼奥，鼻子通红、忧心如焚（并且不知怎的还是美得像幅画儿），抢先开了口。

“ _你！_ ”男孩的声音因愤怒而颤抖，但他没有结巴。更不可思议的是，他甚至丢掉了他对埃齐奥的身份该持有的礼仪。“你和这件事有什么关系么？如果你有——我发誓，上帝作证，我会把你告上最高法庭，还要——”

 _我没时间管这个。_ 埃齐奥在楼梯底部停住，瞥了托尼奥一眼，平静而刻薄。但那男孩太过气愤，根本没意识到他眼光中隐藏的威胁。

幸运的是，莱昂纳多的助手们还算聪明。至少，有一个人挺身而出，阻止了那男孩天真的威胁。

“闭嘴，你个智障！你面对的是一位贵族！”助手扇了托尼奥一耳光，让他安静下来。那男孩捂住脸颊，踉跄着跌回凳子上。埃齐奥有种感觉，他红脸的原因比起刚才的那记惩戒，更多还是因为怒火。

“请接受我诚挚的歉意，先生。”助手冲埃齐奥鞠躬。“我们只是因为担心而过于焦虑了。”

埃齐奥只觉得不耐烦。“你们知不知道有谁可能策划了他的失踪？”

“不，先生，大师没有敌人。”

“那你们就是什么线索都没有了？”虽说只一皱眉，但埃齐奥的心沉到了谷底。“这……真不幸。”

另一个助手踏前一步。“嗯，其实是有件事——”

当刺客的注意力转向他时，那人可见地退缩了一下。

第一个助手做了个粗鲁的手势。“我们已经讨论过这个了！那家伙是个白痴，但他不会为这事去毁掉他的生意。去找他只会招来更多麻烦。”

“他和别的马木留克兵一样疯狂。大师太容易相信别人了。我们警告过他。”  
“ _胡话！_ 就算是这个蠢蛋也不会为了一幅小小的肖像而发动战争！”

埃齐奥觉得自己要和小托尼奥一样抓狂了。“你们他妈的都在说什么？”他吼道，一秒后才意识到这或许不算什么明智的举动，因为那两个人看上去吓尿了。

助手们哆嗦着退后，因恐惧而卑躬屈膝，又或许是在求饶。 “一个客户，先生！”第一个人叫道，再次深深鞠躬，像只布袋木偶。“他是外国人，不明白大师的工作方式。是个埃及的香料贩子，很有钱。他想要一张画像，他最喜欢的妻子的画像。”

“而莱昂纳多没能把它画完？”

“ _恰恰相反，先生，恰恰相反！_ 大师没日没夜地画它。他好像对那女人的色彩非常着迷。但那个埃及人不喜欢最后的结果。他说大师把他的妻子画得又凶又胖。呸！他要是想撒谎撒得像些，就该去找匹马来帮他画画。”

“我觉得他只是嫉妒他的妻子，”另一个助手插进来。“那群撒拉森人很少会让异教徒看到他们的女人。他过来时说的话……”

“他来过这儿？干了什么？”

“他想要回画的定金，大概是一周之前吧。在那之前他派来的都是仆人。我们向他指出契约已被清偿的时候，他气冲冲地朝我们大吼大叫，威胁我们，最后离开时还说，要是他没为这次冒犯得到补偿，大师会后悔一辈子。在那之后就没他的消息了。我们以为他已经乘船回了黎凡特。”

所以，莱昂纳多最后还是惹恼了他不该惹的人——换句话说，一个外来者，不知道他是谁，也不尊敬他强大的保护者们。埃齐奥将手紧握成拳。“这人是谁？告诉我！”

在得到一个东方名字，还有一座大运河边宫殿的地址之后，他点点头。“我会去找一趟这个撒拉森人。你们在这儿等着。如果莱昂纳多没和他在一起，我会回来。我希望你们能与我合作，一起寻找你们失踪的主人。明白了吗？”

“ _是，先生。_ ”助手们鞠躬退后。托尼奥看向别处，虽然已丢了脸却仍很嚣张。好吧，无论这男孩是谁，他也不是个胆小鬼。

埃齐奥拉上兜帽，这次选了条不同以往的路线，走前门离开了房间。


	7. Chapter 7

第七章

 

贡多拉船夫看着他的顾客跳下船去，肩披斗篷，全副武装。那人走向河边的一栋建筑，伸手去抓最底下窗户外的铁栏杆。

那疯子为到卡纳雷吉欧的短短路程付了一大笔钱。也只因此，船夫才没去叫不远处码头边巡逻的守卫。他没大喊大叫，只是扶了扶自己的红便帽，挠挠头顶。

“那不是犯法的吗？”

他的顾客——这会儿已经敏捷地爬到两层楼之间精致的楞状边框上——停住动作，向下望望。他在兜帽的阴影下勾了勾嘴角。“她可是漂亮极了， _朋友。_ ”

船夫拍了拍前额。“啊。 _爱情！_ ”他扶着一边帽子，鞠了一躬，抓起贡多拉的船桨，哼着一曲大胆的、关于烘焙师女儿的通俗小调，调转船头，从窄小的河巷划回到宽广水域里去。很快，他回到了大运河岸边停成一溜的船只间，复又成为那些衣着花哨廉价的船夫中的一员。

埃齐奥努力无视肩后一戳一戳的疼痛，把自个儿拉上第二层窗，眯眼向内窥视。

宫殿的主层极尽奢华，以浮夸的彩色玻璃作窗。阳光打在它们上头时，那些玻璃犹如珠宝般璀璨闪耀。那景色很美，但对埃齐奥来说不算好事——厚实的小块窗格玻璃不仅让他不被内里所见，也同时阻碍了他向内窥探的视线。在玻璃之后，一切都失真变形，仿佛在梦中一般难辨。

除去一名在打扫壁炉的男仆，第一个房间看上去并无其他人。埃齐奥顺墙一路挪去。一个俯瞰运河的小房间里头，有一片幽灵般的色彩，他猜测那一定是女人们，头戴披巾、身着长袍，倚坐在枕头上。但除了她们，二楼也没有什么可看的东西。

埃齐奥不得不在墙角歇上一秒。他实在得去看个医生了。不过相对而言，他确信自己仍然能活过接下来的几个小时，而这点对莱昂纳多却没法保证。所以，他的首要目标很明确。他又爬高了些，在建筑的架构之间寻到合适的落脚点。

第三层，也是宫殿的最高一层，既没有铁栏杆也没有不可理喻的大片玻璃窗格，只有一排开着的百叶窗。埃齐奥扒着窗沿，悄悄向内看去。

他看见的房间该是为贵客，或者长辈而准备。它没有 _底层_ 大厅那么大，但装潢古旧精致，看上去仍然足够舒适。家具中有张桌子，埃齐奥能在上头看见未吃完的食物。

而莱昂纳多坐在桌前，双肘支在桌面上，前额埋在交错的十指之间。

埃齐奥深吸一口气，强忍住仓促闯入的冲动。这会儿，他死里逃生的次数已经让他心底生出些许适度的多疑。他告诫自己保持镇静——正如马里奥叔叔所教导的那样——并小心地检视这个房间，还有里面唯一一位孤单的客人。

大师没戴帽子，也没披着斗篷，穿着却像是要去会见一位朋友。一件时下正流行的紧身短背心，袖管松松系着，露出其内的修米兹。这一反常态的深色衣着更衬出了他的金发与肤色。他看上去安然无恙；埃齐奥甚至能看到他腰上佩着的匕首。但他的坐姿，紧紧相扣的双手，僵硬绷紧的肩膀——那绝不是一个等着会见老友以致忘记时间的人会有的姿态。

埃齐奥一时不明白哪里不对劲，除去莱昂纳多姿态里显露出的挫败感——大师通常不怎么会屈服于消极情绪（有时埃齐奥甚至怀疑他是否有感受它们的能力）。然后，刺客意识到他并不习惯于看到莱昂纳多 _什么事也不做_ 。他的双手总会忙碌不停——素描，书写，阅读——或者，至少在说话时激动地挥舞。有时，让他的双手与头脑停下似乎是件根本不可能的事。看到他这么安静地坐着，一动不动——那一定是出了很大的问题。埃齐奥又向上探了探头。

他突然听见房间外传来脚步声。

他暗中咒骂了句，缩回窗沿下面。当全身重量落到他的伤肩上时，他吃痛地颤抖了下。在波光粼粼的深邃运河之上，他指尖扒着窗台，靴子栖在涂满灰泥的墙面上以作支撑，并且祈祷着他还能维持着这个姿势再待几分钟。

房间里，他能听到莱昂纳多起身。然后是门打开的声音，有一个人，应该只有一个人，踏进了房间。

“达芬奇先生，”一个低沉的声音说道，“看来您已经用过餐了。很好。希望您对这顿饭还算满意。”

那个说话的家伙只有一丁点口音，但这还是暴露了他并非意大利本地人的身份。埃齐奥回想了下他刚才扫视到的门的位置，猜想那人应该不太可能面朝他的方向。他冒险又探头瞥了一眼。

他所见黝黑的脸庞、浓密络腮胡和怪诞的着装，只可能属于一个外国人。确切的说，是一个萨拉森人[1]，鉴于他高盘头顶的缠头巾与奢华的金丝袍；他的体型并不臃肿，亦不瘦弱——恰恰相反，他看上去体格健壮。不过他要真是个商贩，那么他腰带上镶满宝石的佩剑和匕首很可能只是装饰而已。

莱昂纳多则蜕去了一切绝望的迹象，站直在齐身的深色衣着里，苍白的侧影映在石墙上，犹如一把锋利的尖刀——骄傲而无所畏惧，而非像不了解他的人会认为的那样，因生性温和而退缩屈服。埃齐奥退回窗檐之下，不明白胸腔里奇怪的紧缩感来自何处。

“对我的口味来说，有些太过辛辣了，先生，”莱昂纳多说道。他听上去彬彬有礼，只是反常地冷漠。“而且那酒也很是苦涩。”

“噢？我回头会好好惩戒一下那个选酒桶的人。不过够了。”埃齐奥能听出萨拉森人声音里紧促尖锐的笑意。“您决定了吗，达芬奇先生？超出您想象的富贵生活触手可及。您只需和我一同乘上今日起航的商船。您是否准备好一览我伟大祖先家乡的美景？”

“我早已向您给出答复了，先生。是什么让您觉得我会在如此短的时间内改变想法？”

“啊。”萨拉森人叹了口气。“真是可惜了。您本可以成为我主人对抗土耳其那群杂种入侵时的一大助力。”

莱昂纳多笑起来。 _我怎么会从未注意到他如此擅长伪装？_ “我不过是个画家，”大师说道，似乎不敢相信自己的耳朵。“ **我** 在战争中又能起什么作用呢？”

萨拉森人也敞怀地笑了一声。“一派胡言。您是个聪明人，达芬奇先生，请别告诉我您到现在还以为我雇您只是想要一幅我妻子的画像？”

“我根本不明白您究竟在说什么，先生。”

埃齐奥几乎能听出萨拉森人脸上的笑。“真的吗？而我以为，在我们两人中间， _您_ 才是更聪明的那个！那让我告诉您吧，大师。我的盟友破译了一封您寄给米兰公爵的信。我知道您已开始着手设计战争机器了。”

那一瞬，埃齐奥震惊得甚至忘记了肩膀上的疼痛。

萨拉森人继续说下去。

“啊，您保持沉默。那么我们终于达成共识了。一位武器和要塞的设计师——我倒想问，还有谁，能比您对一场战争做出更大的贡献？我向您保证，大师，无论您希望从斯福尔扎家族得到何种报酬，我的主人都能十倍地给予您。这些事可比您描绘妻妾和圣徒的小爱好要紧多了。”

埃齐奥曾怀疑过他好脾气的挚友是否有感受愤怒的能力。现在他得到答案了。“你必须立即释放我，”莱昂纳多说，先前伪装出的笑意消失无踪。他现在的语气不容违抗。那改变说实话挺令人印象深刻。“我与评议院的好几位成员都有所来往，并且受美第奇家族的保护。你如果把我困在这里，引发的外交事件想必你主人不会乐意见到。”

萨拉森人哼了一声，几乎惋惜。埃齐奥能听到他又踱了几步，随即再次开口。

“我早有感觉您的回答会是这样，大师。自由的错觉多么容易把人引上歧途啊。所以我采取了一些……措施，以确保您与我们合作。”

“你想用武力带走我？”莱昂纳多傲慢的口气越发明显了。“别说笑了，先生！大街上到处有守卫巡——巡逻……”

当埃齐奥听到莱昂纳多结巴时，他立刻意识到事态很不妙。

“你不可能这样带着我出城，呃……而不引发事故。我很……我是说，我是个著名的……呃…… _该死的！_ ”莱昂纳多似乎没法说完任何一句话了。

“我向您保证，大师，我是认真的，”萨拉森人说。“酒的酸涩，食物的辛辣——它们这样是有原因的。罂粟汁的味道非常苦涩。别害怕，朋友；你会好起来的。但那会是我们离水城万里远之后的事了。”

埃齐奥听见莱昂纳多拖动双脚。“什么……？”

“您要么会被当作上宾招待，要么是作为敌人。区别仅仅在于您合不合作。”

“不！”什么东西，或是什么人，撞上了一把椅子。“我拒绝——”

“可惜在这件事上，您别无选择。”萨拉森人的声音冷硬如钢。“愿认知之父引领我们。”

埃齐奥一跃翻上窗台，长剑出鞘，直奔向萨拉森人所站的瓷地。

但那人却不在那儿了。

饱经磨练的本能救了他，才没让他被一把长弯刀给劈成两半。他扑到一边，左手拔出尖叶短剑，冲向他的敌人所在之处。但不知怎的那人又一次绕过了他。刺客猛地转身抬起长剑，堪堪挡住一击。

_操，妈的，都下地狱去吧——那些武器不是装饰品，这个人也根本不是什么他妈的香料商！_

埃齐奥犯了一个对任何刺客来说都极为致命的错误。他把所见当做了事实。第一次短兵相接，他就知道对方已远胜自己。埃及人的马刀和匕首在他周身舞得太快，埃齐奥竭尽全力才能抵挡住它们不造成致命伤害。如果换一天，或许他能撑得更久些……但不是现在，不是他肩伤在身的时候，武器每次相撞时他后背都剧痛无比。

埃齐奥虚晃一枪，凭着转瞬即逝的运气，勉强占据了一秒上风。他成功在萨拉森人腹侧踢了一脚，看到他的对手倒下时松了口气。但那该死的家伙甚至连口气都没喘，立刻起身反击，速度快得几乎不像人类。

埃齐奥的心沉到谷底。他死定了。他会在这个异国圣殿骑士的剑下丧命，而这人不知道他是谁，不知道他为何而战；甚至更糟……他会在得到他想要的答案之前就不明不白地死去。

马木留克人的弯刀不可避免地划伤了他，穿透衣袖，刺中底下的皮肤。埃齐奥脚下踉跄，眼前天旋地转，瓷砖磕上后背，似是要将肺里的空气全数挤出。他的尖叶短剑当啷一声脱手，一只皮靴踩住他握剑的手腕。他弹出左手袖剑，但当那把马刀的寒锋贴上他的脖颈时，他僵住了。

咬牙喘息着，埃齐奥抬起眼，正对上萨拉森人冰冷深暗的目光。

“你是谁？”那人居高临下地问道，口音明显了许多。“谁派你来的？”

埃齐奥知道，自己的回答只要出一点差错就会性命难保。“美第奇家族，”他说。 _没穿斗篷真是太糟糕了。_ “在我之后，还会有更多的人。我奉劝你现在就放了达芬奇先生。他受我们保护。”

萨拉森人的深色眼睛眯了起来。他没吃这一套。刀刃又往他的脖颈紧了紧，有血渗了出来。“你耍我呢，小子？美第奇家族的势力根本没有延伸到威尼斯！袖剑暴露了你的真实身份——你们那荒唐的组织，毫无阶层纪律可言！我会杀了你，在那之后，我会见证——”

有什么大而沉重的东西撞上了萨拉森人的后脑勺。

那人的表情凝固了。他缓缓跪倒在地，随即歪向一旁，武器与瓷砖碰撞出沉闷声响。埃齐奥飞快用手捂住流血的喉咙；他深深吸进一口气——为了不让那刀刃割得太深，他一直在屏着呼吸。

在萨拉森人衣着华贵、四仰八叉的躯体后，站着莱昂纳多，迷迷糊糊地在双脚间摇晃着。沉重的花瓶从他手中坠下，与瓷砖相碰发出一声低沉的嗡鸣，而他自己也同时失了重心，脚下一滑，向后倒去。

埃齐奥翻身坐起，把左臂掰到胸前查看。幸运的是，臂上的伤口只是皮外伤。至于现在他背后持续不断又火烧火燎的疼痛，就是另外一件事了。

“我杀了他吗？”莱昂纳多问道。埃齐奥知道，就一般情况而言，杀死一个人的想法通常会让他惊慌失措。但现在，他听上去异常冷静，比埃齐奥所估计的更加清醒。

埃齐奥蓄起气力，在萨拉森人身边跪下来。那人低低呻吟一声，眼皮微动。他的头巾滑了下来，露出黑色的短卷发。“还活着，”埃齐奥说，抬起左腕。他还没收回他的袖剑。“但不会太久了。”

“什么？”莱昂纳多眨了眨眼。“你打算杀了他吗？”

埃齐奥咧了咧嘴。 _他刚刚差点杀掉我！_ 但他知道自己不能在莱昂纳多面前冷血地杀死任何人，就算是个肮脏的圣殿骑士也不行。他暗骂一句，收回了剑刃。

很快，他就用萨拉森人的头巾捆上了那人的手腕和脚踝，又用一块破布塞住了他的嘴。遭受那样一记重击之后，这家伙醒来大概会头痛欲裂。至于他会不会被自己的呕吐物给呛死……好吧，埃齐奥不会为此感到太过内疚。

“你能走路吗？”他扶着莱昂纳多站起来，一边问道。

“废话！”莱昂纳多受冒犯似的甩开了他的手。在他差点跌倒时，埃齐奥一把托住了他。

“我看出来了。”

多亏他的毒药课程，埃齐奥对罂粟汁曾有所耳闻——在东方，人们常用它们作乐或制药。但在黎凡特附近很难见到这种植物，而他也从未亲眼见过它的功效。但直觉告诉他，在莱昂纳多身上，药力还没有最大发挥。

“有意思。”莱昂纳多眨了眨眼。“ _鸦片。_ 他们这么叫它，在东方。感觉不坏。实际上，相当不错。我应该……应该做些笔记。”他摸索着背心，似乎想找到随身携带的那本小笔记本。

地板上，撒拉森人呻吟得更大声了些。埃齐奥知道，过不了多久，就会有人上来探查房子的主人为何迟迟不归了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] 萨拉森(Saracen)的原来意义，系指从今天的叙利亚到沙特阿拉伯之间的沙漠阿拉伯游牧民，广义上则指中古时代所有的阿拉伯人。


	8. Chapter 8

第八章

 

窗户是最便捷的逃生路线，但他们没法利用这个优势。且不说在一条开敞阴沟里头游泳的想法几乎让埃齐奥感到窒息，以莱昂纳多现在的状态也没法浮在水面上。事实上埃齐奥甚至不知道他的朋友会不会游泳。他们得另寻出路。但走前门很可能引发更多冲突——埃齐奥一点都不期待那个，原因很多，有的还在流血呢。

“莱昂纳多，听着。”他设法让自己听起来对事情很有把握，而不是指望着一切在灾难中结束，虽说后者更接近真相一些。“现在不是做笔记的时候。我们得离开这儿。你进来时看到的东西还记得什么？有多少守卫？”

莱昂纳多捋了把头发。“守卫？有一些——实际上挺多的——而且所有人都在说科普特语[1]。 _老天啊，我觉得很不对劲儿。_ ”他的目光开始飘忽。埃齐奥抓住他的肩膀。

“莱昂纳多—— _嘿！_ 清醒点儿！”

操。埃齐奥最怕的就是莱昂纳多变得过度兴奋或者萎靡不振，但现在他看上去两边都沾了。埃齐奥不太确定，要是莱昂纳多昏迷了，他还能不能把这人拖出去。

被狠狠摇晃几下之后，莱昂纳多重新抬眼看向他。

“ _朋友！_ ”埃齐奥吼道。“你得保持清醒！”

大师的表情一下子明亮起来。他把刺客拉入一个大大的拥抱。

“埃齐奥！ _你来了！_ ”莱昂纳多大笑出声。“ _亲爱的兄弟，我真是不敢相信！这太棒了！_ 我本以为我肯定——没了你我该怎么办才好！”

好吧，至少莱昂纳多不会立刻倒下睡着了，埃齐奥一边被拍着背一边如此想道。他花了一秒放任自己沉溺在莱昂纳多熟悉的力量和温暖里——让那些恶毒的议论和对兄弟情谊的质疑见鬼去吧。 _我最亲爱的朋友，没有你，我也不知道该何去何从。_ 然后，他开始寻思既能脱身又不伤害到大师感情的两全之策。

“对，我来了。现在我得把你带出去。拜托，你知不知道——呃——”

他脸颊被拧了一把，半句话卡在喉咙里。

“真是个讨厌人呐，那埃及人！但他的妻子可是最年轻漂亮的——这点你肯定会同意的。噢，你当然会同意了！你对待女人的方式实在是 _糟糕透顶_ 。 _圣母啊_ ，她真是惊为天人。深棕色皮肤，绿色眼睛，还有他的头发—— _不可思议_ —— _我发誓我这辈子从没见过那么美的女子_ ……”

不知为何，莱昂纳多对那女子的赞美使埃齐奥感到了些许不快。可能是他看的那些画助长了他的虚荣心？因为这会儿莱昂纳多看上去一点都不像是对他有什么非分之想。正相反，埃齐奥觉得自己被当成了个十二岁小孩儿。

“莱昂纳多——”

“我花了两天时间才混出正确的颜色。整整两天！ _上帝啊_ ——”莱昂纳多望向远处。“也许我 _确实应该_ 多出去旅行？谁知道人类还能有多少种不同的肤色？在别处肯定有我们尚未发现的人种，红色，绿色，或者——”

“莱昂纳多！”

那男人眨了眨眼，眼神恍惚飘回现实之中——或者，至少稍微清醒些了。“嗯？”

“你能保持安静吗？我们现在很危险。”

“ _当然，小猿儿！_ 我一个字都不会说了。”

_我对此严重怀疑。_

但让埃齐奥欣慰的是，在他收拾装备时，莱昂纳多只偶尔小声对自己低语了。

门外是一条空旷无人的简朴走廊，用以给佣人在 _主层_ 和他们的住处之间来往。埃齐奥把莱昂纳多的手臂搭在肩上，试着对任何可能的危险迹象保持警觉，领着他这会儿显然醉过头的朋友走向门廊尽头的木质楼梯。

“埃齐奥，你在流血，”一小会儿之后莱昂纳多出声，语调强烈好似他正指出一件对方完全不知晓的事项。“你该让我看看。它可能会感染。”

“只是皮外伤罢了。拜托，别说话。”

在楼梯顶部，埃齐奥向下瞥了一眼。 _没有人。_ 运气好的话，他们或许能够安然无恙地到达底层。但他有预感他们的出逃不会这么轻易——尤其是他们的速度真心不快，而他肩上还环着一个摇摇晃晃的天才。

“我得说，这些东方人看上去是个有教养的聪慧人种。这个埃及人也是如此——昨晚我们讨论了亚历山大城[2]希波克拉底之学的最新发展，那实在非常有趣。你知不知道，一个人的气质可以由他的头骨形状推断出来？多么激动人心的想法啊！”

“ _妈的_ ，莱昂纳多……”

“哦，老天，我忘了！ _抱歉，吾友。_ ”

_噢靠，正常人被下毒之后难道不应该变得更迟钝吗……？_

台阶很陡，每一级踏下都会发出咯吱响声。没过多久，埃齐奥就在既设法移动得比蜗牛快些，又要防止大师摔死的努力中汗流浃背，低声咒骂。

而就好像事情还不够糟似的，阻止莱昂纳多很快就成了件不可能的事。

“东方面相学的最新发展。可惜的是大部分人都留发蓄须；否则，一个精通此学的人第一眼就能看出他们的本性了。不是说头发不该留着。没了它，一颗脑袋该有多无聊啊。而且—— _哦老天！_ 如果面部也像头骨这样有意义呢？比如，某人鼻子的形状？世间万物都事出有因，或许端正的外貌正反映有条理的思想。噢，不过我的确认识丑陋却讨人喜欢又聪慧的人，而不少漂亮人却……嗯……不是这样。所以这背后的原理不会很简单。但话又说回来，这世上没多少事物像表面看上去那样直白。如果——”

埃齐奥开始考虑，如果毒药没能弄昏莱昂纳多，他是不是该自己动手。

受幸运女神的眷顾，他们到达二楼时房间空无一人。或许房子里的人都在别处为这场旅行做准备。埃齐奥把礼貌又过分健谈的艺术大师连拖带拽下另一端楼梯，抱着一线希望祈祷命运仍会对他们微笑。

“……然后我想到了！脑海中思绪的涌动过程正像是水流。如果一个人的思维杂乱无章，浪涛就会争夺空间，彼此对抗。意志，智慧——它们是一个人让不同想法和欲望和平共处的能力。这难道不是很有道理吗？”

“我真不这么觉得，”埃齐奥嘀咕道。

“啊！那我就是没把自己解释清楚！让我们看看我能不能—— _唔！_ ”

莱昂纳多无措地挥动双手；埃齐奥将他一把推到墙边，用手套捂住他的嘴。

在最后几级台阶之外，有铁靴正向他们打算前往的庭院行进。沉重的踏步和铁甲相互摩擦的沙沙声响了好一会儿。那种军事化的秩序井然听上去不太妙。一点都不妙。

最终行军停下了。一个粗莽生硬的男声开始训话。

埃齐奥根本听不出那是什么语言，更别说明白意思了。不管怎样，那发话者的语调已足够传达他的意图。埃齐奥所听到的是长官对手下下的命令。而从之前的声音来看，那些下属很可能不仅仅是缺乏组织的家卫，而更像是训练有素、装备精良的士兵。

_操。正是我最不想看到的。_

_“唔嗯。嗯哼？唔嗯嗯嗯——”_

叫人难以置信的是，莱昂纳多隔着他捂嘴的手，还在试图说话。埃齐奥踮起脚尖。“闭。嘴，”他在莱昂纳多耳边嘶声说。

外头不再传来声音了。埃齐奥屏住呼吸，凝神倾听。

只有一片不祥的静默。

然后那长官又开始训话。也许他刚刚只是在检查他的队伍？埃齐奥释出一口不太平稳的气息。 _这太糟糕了。_

他们得顺着原路回去。但他见鬼的该怎么把莱昂纳多弄回去而不让每个人都听见？埃齐奥考虑了一下塞嘴布，但他怀疑大师是否会乐意接受那东西——更别说埃齐奥手边根本没有可以充当这用途的玩意。

然后，莱昂纳多 _终于_ 不再试图说话了。

埃齐奥转过头。在半光半影之下，莱昂纳多半垂着眼看着他，呼吸近到拂过埃齐奥的脸颊。

埃齐奥恍然意识到他们间的距离有多近。莱昂纳多的胸膛正贴着他的一起一伏，而出于意外，大师的腿被夹在埃齐奥的双腿之间，正抵着他的腹股沟。

一滴冷汗顺着埃齐奥颈后流下。转角之后埋伏着至少十个敌人，他的伤口仍在作痛，而不知怎的他却开始兴奋了。或者，这正是他兴奋的原因？ _天啊，我是个变态。_ 他试着理清思绪，让呼吸平稳下来，正如他被教导的那样，但莱昂纳多的大腿那样蹭着他的……他得松手，以防某些糟糕的事情发生，但他同时害怕自己一旦移动，护甲或武器碰出的声响就会暴露他们的存在。

然后，莱昂纳多缓慢地眨了眨他的蓝眼睛。

这是理解他们处境的表示吗？埃齐奥没法确定。但莱昂纳多没有更多的动作了。他犹豫了一会儿，松开了手。

_感谢上帝。他没打算说话。他终于脑子清——_

“埃齐奥，你为什么表现这么奇怪？”莱昂纳多以令人惊异的敏捷挥开了埃齐奥伸向他的、想再次让他噤声的手。“别玩了。我们为什么不直接离开这——”

埃齐奥踮起脚，用自己的唇封住了莱昂纳多的。

一瞬间感官如潮水般向他席卷过来。他们撞在一起的鼻子。莱昂纳多喉中发出的低沉声响。埃齐奥的胡茬蹭着他的短须，它们不似他设想的那样柔软，贴覆着他的嘴唇亦是如此。埃齐奥将莱昂纳多压在墙上，听见一声粗哑的呻吟，随即惊恐地意识到那声音源自他自己的胸腔。

 _不。没门。操——！_ 他松开了。

那起作用了。莱昂纳多在一片静默中出神地盯着他。

但已经太迟了。

当听见一对厚重的军靴踏向他们的方向时，埃齐奥把莱昂纳多护到身后。他们没时间逃跑，甚至还没来得及思考，一个男人的身影就出现在旋转的楼梯上；一个皮肤黝黑如夜的士兵，穿着锁子甲，戴着一顶尖顶的圆形头盔。埃齐奥一把抓住那人肩上的武装带，把他拉进楼梯井里。在那人张嘴发出叫喊之前，袖剑就扎进了他的脸。

埃齐奥把士兵的尸体放在楼梯上。在他身后，莱昂纳多跌跌撞撞想要起身退后；幸运的是，他中的毒让他只能四仰八叉地倒在台阶上。

“ _约瑟夫？_ ”长官喊道。

这下无处可逃了。埃齐奥将手伸进皮带上的一只口袋。 _我知道我已向您请求太多，亲爱的玛利亚，上帝之母，但我发誓我将在每个我见到的教堂里忏悔捐赠——只是别让我现在就死去，不是在_ 他 _性命攸关之时……_

他走下台阶，进入一个明亮的拱廊庭院之中，一打全副武装的黑脸士兵站着看向他。在他们之前，一个高个子男人转过身，他精致的护甲和满是威仪的气场透露出其领袖的身份。那人开口喊出一句命令，手移向腰间的佩剑，但在任何一人冲上前来之前，埃齐奥把手中之物砸向了石质地板。它咔哒一声爆裂开来，厚重的烟雾涌出，遮掩住庭院里所有人的视线，而埃齐奥的剑刃在金属摩擦声中脱鞘而出。

 

十一月份的灰冷细雨将一切都浸得透湿。

不可理喻的是，就算在这一切发生之后，埃齐奥竟然还能注意到莱昂纳多的金发在这湿冷的天气里是怎样打着卷儿。还有水如何顺着他长而挺拔的鼻尖滴下，就在他被一瘸一拐的刺客拽离马木留克人的宫殿时；埃齐奥试着让守卫无视他们，而对其他人假装他们是两位喝得太多的绅士。这简直是个艰巨的任务，考虑到埃齐奥的伤口在流血，小腿肌肉也有点被拉伤的疼痛意味——但他不知怎的成功带着他俩穿过街头而没引起注意。或许他该感谢这糟糕的天气没让他们遇上更多的麻烦。

莱昂纳多全程都安静无比。这让事情好办了一丁点儿。事实上，在他们到达码头，埃齐奥成功把两人弄进一艘贡多拉的船舱里头之前，他都没有开口说过一句话。

“你为什么吻我？”莱昂纳多问道。对于一个被下了药的人来说，他听上去冷静得几乎不祥。

“ _看在上帝的份上，_ ”埃齐奥嘘声说。但他知道没人能听到或者看到他们。船已经驶向河道，天空降下蒙蒙细雨，轻柔地扫在船舱上，而舱外的船夫唱起了歌，足以掩盖住他船客说的每一句话。

他不需要这个。这简直像是在过去二十四小时内和半个威尼斯打了一仗。而且他爱女人。他喜欢她们。她们柔软的躯体。她们丰润的嘴唇，光滑的肌肤，湿润紧致的——

“你吻了我。那不是场梦。”莱昂纳多喃喃道，似乎想在混乱的头脑中抓住那段记忆，找出它的原因。

“我得让你闭上嘴！”埃齐奥狂乱地环顾四周。 _男人互相亲吻，以问候朋友和亲戚。他只是想得太多了。_

“那说不通。”莱昂纳多缓缓地说。

 _他被下了罂粟汁，而我是逻辑混乱的那个……？_ 埃齐奥吐了口唾沫，转过头去。

贡多拉已经到了大运河，他们随着它在波浪上的摆动，在长椅上摇摇晃晃。外头的船夫仍在歌唱；雨仍在下。浓密的金色发丝垂在莱昂纳多别向一旁的脸颊前，因湿润而散乱，与平日被仔细梳理的模样大相径庭。他的外貌不像女人那样甜美迷人，但却完美地反映了他无尽的智慧与好奇，还有对周围世界的真诚热爱。突然，埃齐奥能想到的只有莱昂纳多宽阔优美的嘴唇，吐出过那样骇人和绝妙的词句，对其他人深深恐惧的事物展露微笑。

 _上帝之母，请垂怜我。_ 他又一次害怕了。

“怎么，你以为我真 _想_ 吻 _你_ 吗？”他笑出声，那声音丑陋而无礼。

莱昂纳多抬起头，皱着眉。然后他的眼睛睁大了。

那一拳，当它到来时，并没有多疼；莱昂纳多还不能完全控制自己的身体。但它，不可否认地，是个暴力的动作。

_他打了我。那个会买笼中鸟以放飞它们，不愿伤害动物以致素食的人打了我。他觉得我比一头野兽更加低劣。_

_而也许我是的。_

莱昂纳多当然不想要他。恶心的人根本不是莱昂纳多。是埃齐奥自己。如往常一样，他只是想上他见到的每一个人。他朋友脸上的表情，那是不是厌恶？最糟的是，他知道这一切都是他应得的。 _我已经对自己撒了多久的谎？_

然后莱昂纳多脸色变了。“我觉得不太舒服，”他说。

他仅仅有时间把大师拖出船舱，把他的头肩按到船外。埃齐奥假装没看到建筑里和过往船只投来的好奇眼神，只是捉紧他朋友的头发，看着后者痛苦地干呕，把近一小时之前他吃的所有东西都吐进翻腾的河水之中。

“ _上帝啊_ ，我快死了，”莱昂纳多在呕吐的间隙呻吟，脸色白得像纸，在雨中浑身湿透，瑟瑟发抖。“我要死了。我知道。噢老天——”他转身靠向船边，又一次开始呕吐。

他们身后传来一声哼笑。埃齐奥循着声音来源望去，看到船夫没能在宽边帽下藏住的笑容。

他冲那人投去要杀人的眼神，以致那可怜的混蛋在接下来到圣保罗的船程里，全心全意假装自己只是一尊在贡多拉上的人形雕像。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]科普特语(Coptic language)，古埃及语言发展的最末阶段。
> 
> [2]埃及的第二大城市，亚历山大省的省会。


	9. Chapter 9

第九章

 

在所有埃齐奥没能杀掉的人里，只有帮他处理伤口的那个理发师能把一根针和几段肠线当作救命恩人。除了埃齐奥的母亲和马里奥叔叔，没人让他在任何事上受过这样的折磨。幸运的是——也许也有些合理——疼痛在他扼死那人之前击昏了他，而那可怜人只不过在尽全力保住他的命而已。

很快，埃齐奥恍惚着回到现实，脸朝下贴着不久前刚被他的汗、血和眼泪浸透的草垫。现在它们大部分已经被清洗掉，而在他半裸的躯体上，草草盖着张之前被扔上去的薄毯。埃齐奥忍着反胃感坐起身，咕哝着将脏兮兮的头发抹到脑后。

他先前真的 ** _有_** 感觉比现在更好过。背上新缝合的伤口阵阵抽动作痛，更小些的划擦伤伴着他的动作不时刺疼。他累坏了，头晕脑胀，几近呕吐……而且，或许他是这个世界不幸要承受的最差劲的 ** _懦夫_** 了。

“先生，您必须休息，”理发师注意到埃齐奥起身的企图，在黑暗狭小的店另一侧喊道，“您来得太晚了，您的血已经——”

“是，是，我听见了，”埃齐奥闷声回答。他一点都不想再听到“你本来应该”的长篇大论了。他又试了一次，成功地用两条腿把自己支撑起来——并且奇迹般地站住了。

“很好。但要是您的幽默感爆发而让您身死，我可不会受到自己良心的谴责。”

“不用担心，我没打算在你门口就这么做。”埃齐奥开始穿戴衣物和装备。

那比他想象得更难。

他最终穿戴整齐，把仅剩的几个子儿付给那个理发师，接着离开了。

万幸，他没在玫瑰苑里撞见泰奥多拉。埃齐奥在顶楼为他准备的小房间里休息了几小时，然后整理了他所需的几件物什——可惜里头并没有破译密函——并在午后付钱给农民以乘上一艘装满卷心菜的驳船前往梅斯特雷，到达后在那里租了一匹马，骑行前往遥远的大陆平原。

由一条畅通的道路，他穿行过内陆[1]冬眠的田野和村庄，到达帕多瓦波浪般滚滚起伏的乡村原野，随后绕道前往费拉拉，以避开沿路驻扎的雇佣兵。之后他骑马到了博洛尼亚，最后是托斯卡纳，途中经过伟大的佛罗伦萨城，她依旧壮丽宏伟，在亚诺河畔从容地伸展着——他只能谨慎地远远一望，那些屋顶与钟楼的景象让他胸口隐隐发疼。

他到达奥迪托雷庄园时，距离开威尼斯已经整整一周了；他开始发烧，背后的伤口再次开裂，扰得他几乎无法入睡。

他花了两个多月，才从这场感染中完全恢复过来。彼时已是新的一年，杏树上花蕾萌生，春天就要来临了。

 

 

*

 

**_蒙特里吉欧尼 1483_ **

“母亲，我来告别了。”

玛利亚仍然低垂着头。她跪在床前，双手交握搭在其上，一动不动。晨光从窗口的白色薄帘透入，在她周身围绕。

她曾经是那样一位坚强自豪的女性，如今却犹如苍白鬼魂。她原本厚密的黑色发辫已半作灰白，面容憔悴，丝袍中的身体亦日渐瘦削——而那一度是佛罗伦萨每个贵妇人都羡慕的对象。埃齐奥一瞬间愧疚地想到，也许他没那么经常去看她是件好事。在威尼斯，他能记起多年前的她，而在这儿，在蒙特里吉欧尼，剩下的只不过是他所爱母亲的一具躯壳罢了。但比起她躯体上的拒绝，让艾齐奥感觉更糟的是，他知道是自己辜负了她。这么多年来，他仍没能追踪杀死所有毁灭他们家族的人。

他倾身向床边，在母亲的双手旁放下一根洁白修长的羽毛。她的双唇仍无声念着信经、天主经和上行之诗[2]。艾齐奥不知道她的思绪正飘往何方——或许被锁于陈旧的记忆之中，紧如她骨节分明的双手环绕着破旧磨损的经文。

他在她身后又静默无声地站了一会儿，然后离开房间，下楼去往妹妹的书房。

“ ** _日安_** ，克劳迪娅，”他说着，走进房间。

虽然才只是清晨，她却已经坐在写字桌后工作，身着一件简单的黑色长裙，修长的手执着羽毛笔，面前摊着一本总账和几叠收据。多奇怪啊，在他们俩之中，竟然是她继承了银行家的技能和特质。这令人厌恶，真的——但马里奥叔叔一再坚持，并且与埃齐奥的期望与异议相反，克劳迪娅非常擅长管理庄园的财务。

她瞥了一眼她哥哥的刺客袍和武器——他之前一直穿着贵族的简单服饰，因而这改变十分醒目。她直视着他的眼睛，和任何男人一样坚决勇敢。

“埃齐奥。不是来这儿看账本的，我想？”

“不。我要走了。”

“你确定你现在的状态能旅行吗？”

“我很好。我吃点东西，准备好马就走。”

 尽管口中吐出的是关心的语句，克劳迪娅看上去却并不怎么失望。他们俩的关系通常都很紧张，这早已不是秘密了。

“很好。如果你需要钱，就从箱子里拿，”她说。

埃齐奥僵了一下。她是在试着冒犯他吗？她肯定知道，他宁可去死也不愿意接受自己妹妹的资助。这种男性化的自信并不适合一位尚未出嫁的女孩。年轻女人属于育儿室，不是 ** _写字台_** ，而她早已经忘了这个事实。

“我不需要你的钱， ** _小女孩_** 。无论如何，你自己也需要钱，做你的嫁妆。”

克劳迪娅皱起眉。“哥，我们讨论过这个了——”

埃齐奥摆了摆手。“这次我和叔叔说过了我的看法，而他同意了。我再回来的时候，我希望能看到你已经订婚，就像你早应该做的那样。”

克劳迪娅以过分的细致将羽毛笔插回架子，站起身来，在她朴素的深色长裙里站得笔直纤细。“你不是我爸，埃齐奥。圣母在上，你甚至不是家族的头领！你怎么敢对我下命令？”她没喊，但那声音完美地表达了她被冒犯的尊严。

这真的是佛罗伦萨那个除了求婚者和漂亮衣服什么都不关心的女孩吗？这改变实在太不合时宜。

“现在和我顶嘴了， ** _妹妹_** ？你很清楚，作为你的哥哥，我是你的监护人。你难道看不出这种生活方式不适合你吗？我得代表你做些什么，在你丧失所有女性的吸引力之前。看看你的衣服！你穿得已经像个寡妇了。我知道叔叔让你过得太自在了，但——”

克劳迪娅僵住了。“不许说叔叔的坏话！没有他，我到现在还是一个没用的、不快乐的孩子。但你——我知道你不关心我的幸福。要是你有机会，你会把我锁在我的小房间里，逼我嫁给你看到的第一个乐意的流浪汉！”

埃齐奥开始生气了。“克劳迪娅，你知道我不会做那种事！但我也不会因为我的小妹妹成了一个多话的懒婆娘，而让家族的名声败坏。”

“而说这话的人见到每个女人都想上。”克劳迪娅的声音恶毒起来。“你已经给你的情妇们留下多少种了，哥？比起我来，你已经有了多少知母不知父的儿女？是 ** _你_** 应该找个妻子——但你不会承担那责任的。不，是 ** _我_** 将要牺牲自己的自由和——”

“自由？”埃齐奥叫道，几乎被她的词句吓到。“我根本不自由，比起——上帝啊，我为什么在向你解释？”他望向别处，努力控制住怒火。女人和她们肆无忌惮的情感……！他是个男人，他应该控制好自己的情绪，关心更弱的那一方性别时犹是如此。

她怎么会变得如此自私？她不比他更自由。她不能按她选择的去生活。上帝已认定，将她创造成女人；遵从安排是她的责任。而埃齐奥将确保他们的家庭不会断子绝孙，他们的姓氏不会销声匿迹。无论如何，克劳迪娅已经错在认为她的出嫁不能延续家族的血系。如果她下嫁给阶层更低的人，那么她的孩子就会合理地继承她的姓氏并成为奥迪托雷家族的一员，而非她丈夫的。

“我不会让你孤独一人， ** _小女孩_** ，”一段沉寂之后，他说。

“我不孤独！我有叔叔，还有母亲，还有——”

“他们都老了。而我随时可能死去。”埃齐奥看着她，面色阴沉，举起一只戴手套的手指指向她。“作为你的哥哥，我不会放任我的职责。你 ** _会_** 出嫁。为了证明我的确关心你的幸福，我给你一年来找到你喜欢的男人。鉴于我们现在的状况，我甚至不会反对你嫁给一个普通人，只要他是个受人尊敬的人就行。但如果你没能找到，我 ** _会_** 帮你挑一个人，并且用铁链拖着你去找神父，如果有必要的话。”他转过身，不想再听到她的抗议。

但在门口，他被她平静的声音止住。

“哥，你也很孤独。”

要是在三个月前他必定会驳斥回去，至少会在脑海里这样想。 ** _我不孤独。我有个比我应得的好太多的朋友。_** 但现在那想法刺痛他，悔恨而痛苦。他沉默着走出房间，清楚地明白——虽然并未意识到——他的小妹妹最终还是说赢了他。

在早餐桌上，埃齐奥发现自己回想着她说的话，还有另一些话语——许多年前，在那个被鲜血和复仇沾染的庭院里，大声喊出的句子。

**_奥迪托雷家族没有灭亡！我还在这里！我，埃齐奥！埃齐奥·奥迪托雷！_ **

不，他们没有死。但他们亦真的活着吗？一个蒙羞的、缺失的家庭，居住如流放者；一个几乎不可能拥有丈夫的女儿，一个在祈祷中渐行渐远的沉默寡言的母亲，一个无子无女逐渐老去的叔叔，有时饮酒过多而花几个小时注视炉火，一动不动。还有一个儿子，已快要忘记正常的生活该是什么样子。埃齐奥天性并非感伤或冥思，但他现在忍不住想他还有无可能活着见到家族的仇恨得以清偿，名誉恢复如初。似乎每次他叉掉名单上的一个人，就会有两个新的名字出现在上面。而从事他这种职业的人，少有能实现所有目标还得以善终的。

马里奥叔叔在喝了太多酒之后，有时会说起他认识的刺客们，都是很久以前的事了。现在，他们都走了，而且没有一位是自然死亡。他们是否曾有过儿女？他们结婚了吗？现在还活着的人都去了哪里？他们强大的敌人并不畏惧婚配或炫耀财富。但刺客兄弟会似乎稀疏零散，并且逐渐衰退。乔瓦尼家庭的命运悲伤地印证了为什么马里奥叔叔总是一个人生活，永远准备着应对战争，死时亦无人会因而失去依靠。在他的叔叔身上，埃齐奥看到了他自己的未来。一位无家可归者，一个孤独的战士，只为组织而活。他知道，要是他真会结婚生子，也不会把他们带回庄园。他会把他们安置在遥远而隐秘的地方，为了他们自己的安全。

而那样的生活又会是如何呢？贫于家人的陪伴，永无机会了解家的慰藉，那该是有多痛苦？不，他最好还是保持自己孤独的生活方式，还有妓女与盗贼的交际圈。

片刻间，埃齐奥甚至动摇于克劳迪娅不想结婚是否真的不是件好事。

 

 

*

 

两天之后，埃齐奥驾着马行走于翡冷翠的街道，伪装成一位大腹便便、小有财产的商人。

这座伟大的城市与三年前相较似乎没变化多少。她仍繁荣而生机勃勃，各色赛马傲慢地从邻居的窗下疾行而过，而女人们聚集在窗檐下对过往行人评头论足。在 ** _船坊_** ** _ **[3]**_**的角落，仍有自吹自擂的好战年轻人们组成帮派，小心看守着领地，虽然奥迪托雷和帕齐的追随者们早已不在其中。埃齐奥低调地骑行而过，惊讶于自己年轻时的志向是多么狭小。他真的会满足于这样过完他的一生，对街道之外发生的事一无所知么？他永远不会知道。

领主宫矗立于市中心，一如既往地雄伟而挺拔，以石墙作甲胄；在它的钟楼上，埃齐奥的父亲和兄弟曾度过他们在世界上的最后一晚。他以在到达城市时遭到抢劫做借口，从侧门走进，正如任何受尊敬的自由人一般。每天都会有几十件这种抱怨被送往领主宫。确实，甚至现在都有至少四个人带着侍从在大厅里大叫大嚷，因他们所受到的伤害和冒犯而怒气冲天，转而到法律和治安官面前寻求心理平衡。

这种正义对埃齐奥来说毫无作用。在几个钱币交手的小动作之后，他得以前往档案库。一个书记员递给他一本厚重的庭审记录，并在他手势指示下把它搁上架子，翻到特定的某一页。

没过十分钟，埃齐奥就离开了领主宫。但他没有立刻继续他的旅程，而是前往大教堂旁一所熟悉的妓院。

他仍穿着伪装。 ** _玫瑰花开_** 里没人会认出他。当然，葆拉只用一秒就能揭穿他的把戏，但幸运的是，女主人这会儿无迹可寻。埃齐奥接着扮演他的角色，并在入口处付钱以表明自己有进入的资格，然后跟随一位老妇人在屋内绕行，听着她对商品的介绍，一边对房子的服务极尽赞美——他本就该这么做，这可是翡冷翠最好的妓院，比他能负担起的价钱好太多。

他没选那些年轻貌美的女孩中的一员，而是挑了一个稍微老些的女人，她已在妓院里工作许多年，并且众所周知地喜欢八卦。她对他大腹便便的肚子和巴结讨好的话语伪装出赞美之情，伸手挽住他的胳膊——正如他所希望的，对他的真实身份全然不知。他在化装成其他人方面愈发熟练了。他之前嚼了药草以染黄牙齿，在脸上搽过深色颜料，还有垫肩和一顶丑陋的假发，并以糟糕的行为举止掩饰剩下的部分，因为他实在没法改变自己宽阔的肩膀和面孔的形状。

“你真是个漂亮的小玩意儿，”他用圆滑的声音唱道，领着那个女人走向楼梯。“我曾听闻翡冷翠夸耀她有着最美丽的女孩儿，但像你这样的一朵娇花，我真没想到……”

虽然他的外表一点都不诱人，那交际花还是洋洋得意地像个年轻的女孩儿般咯咯笑起来。“ ** _您的嘴真是太甜了！承蒙夸奖，主人。_** ”

“翡冷翠，她是座惊人的城市——我听说她曾是那位伟大画家的家乡，莱昂纳多·达·芬奇。”

“噢，是的！我当面见过他呢，”女人说，和埃齐奥记忆里一样热衷自夸。

“真的？在这儿？那可是不一般呐，”埃齐奥叫道，环顾周围。现在他们快要到楼梯边了。他放低声音，诡秘地低下头。“你知道——绘画大师们对我而言是一大兴趣所在。我会付非常好的价钱以听到任何故事。既然你显然认识大师，你一定听说过关于他的一些传言。比如，我曾听闻他和这间房子的女主人是很好的朋友。那是真的吗？”

“为什么，是啊——”

那女人突然眨了眨眼。她克制住自己，恐慌掠过她的脸庞。“ ** _我很抱歉_** ，先生。我不能说这些事。我们有规则，您明白……我会被扔出这里的。”

 ** _到头来，她并不像我希望的那么傻。_** 埃齐奥又审视了一圈四周，然后将她拉近，就好像没法把手从她身边移开似的。“马西莉亚，别叫出声，现在；是我，”他在她耳边悄声说，用回了原本的声音。

那女人认出了他，双眼睁大。“先生！什么—— ** _我不明白_** ——为什么你穿成这样？为什么你刚刚——”

“拜托了， ** _美人儿_** ，声音小些。我正在从事一项非常危险的任务。”埃齐奥给了她一个动人的笑容，即使在化装掩盖之下仍试着迷住她。

看样子起效了。她显然软了下来，因他的信任而放松，或许也因她记忆中他真正的模样。“你必须告诉我你知道的关于达芬奇大师的所有事，这很重要，”埃齐奥继续说。“我不能告诉你原因，我的美人儿。但你得知道他的性命危在旦夕。”

女人迫切地点头。这是他选择她的第二个原因：她的推理能力并不怎么样。“大师有危险了？ ** _太可怕了！_** 我当然会告诉你我知道的一切，埃齐奥先生！每个在这儿工作的女孩都很了解大师。他年轻时就来了这儿，在他——”

“ ** _马西莉亚！_** ”

女人脸色煞白地僵在原地，嘴唇仍因未说完的话语而开张。

埃齐奥转向声音的来源。在楼梯边的阴影之中， ** _玫瑰花开_** 的女主人静默无声地出现了。埃齐奥不知所措地意识到，她从头到尾一直都站得离他们很近。还不止是这样；她肯定从一开始就认出了他。

不过话说回来，她 ** _是_** 那个教会埃齐奥藏身于日光之下，教会他如何伪装成其他人的女人。所以也许他不该这么惊讶。

“回去和其他人一起待着，马西莉亚，”葆拉冷冷说道。

交际花头也不回地飞快逃走了。埃齐奥向女主人鞠了一躬。

“ ** _早安_** ，埃齐奥。”葆拉从头到脚打量他的眼神没有了通常的迷人暖意。在过去三年里，她没怎么变老；她的头发仍旧厚密乌黑，皮肤上的细纹几不可见，虽然她从不像大多数人那样，用厚重妆容来掩盖时间的流逝。

“是什么把你带到迷人的翡冷翠来，还是看上去这么俊俏？”

“为什么啊，当然是美丽的女人了，”埃齐奥孩子气地笑着回答她。

葆拉踏前一步，扇了他一巴掌，动作快得像蛇。“别和我油腔滑调， ** _年轻人_** ！”她怒声说，举起一只手指以作强调。“如果你来这没有其他理由，只是为了破坏我和一位亲密朋友的神圣关系，你最好从哪里来就回哪里去。我确定你在威尼斯还有未竟的事业要完成。”

埃齐奥僵住了。换一辈子，他肯定在这儿就揍了她。 ** _她是谁啊，竟然打我，一位绅士——而她是个妓女！_** 但她也是他，还有他妹妹和母亲的救命恩人。更不用说，她还教会了他那么多。他内心波动着，忽视了他那受伤的荣誉，按住自己的手。

“对不起，夫人，”他说。“我只是路过。我听到了……一些……谣言。我在试着确定它们中间是否有真相。”

“而这些谣言与我们共同的朋友有关，是吗？埃齐奥，你为什么不亲自去问他呢？他爱你，毫无理由！动动你的小脑瓜吧，要是你问，他说不定什么都会告诉你！”

埃齐奥皱起眉头。 ** _问他？就这么问？_** 他真心根本没考虑过这个可能性。

“莱昂纳多不爱我，”他说，仍然僵着，与内心的骄傲作着斗争。“我在离开威尼斯之前冒犯了他，几个月之前。我们分开时并不友好。他很可能根本不想见到我。” ** _这还是最低估计。_** 埃齐奥仍然记得在贡多拉上，莱昂纳多出拳打他之后看他的眼神，不可置信而受伤。而当埃齐奥把莱昂纳多拖到工作室里时，他对埃齐奥告别的回应只是猛地甩了下头。虽说那时他还在呕吐，几乎没法说话……但就算这样，埃齐奥也从未见过这样无礼的他。

葆拉高挑起她那优雅的眉毛。“莱昂纳多，不想见你？我很难相信这事啊， ** _年轻人_** 。”

“ ** _为什么？_** ”

她叹了口气，冲他摆手。“我重申，你必须交谈的对象是他，不是我。来吧，埃齐奥，让我把你送到门口。这次拜访就不该发生。”她转过身，轻盈地滑过大厅。埃齐奥犹豫片刻，最终跟上了她。他还能怎么做？他跟着她的足迹到了入口，尽最大努力让自己不要看上去像只挨揍的狗，即使他知道那个多嘴多舌的交际花很快就会把他来访的消息传遍她们的整个圈子。他已经能感受到好奇的眼神了。

在门口，葆拉又恢复了她微笑的、温文尔雅的形象。他有感觉她本打算亲吻他的脸颊，但在一位中等商人和她这个位置的女性之间，这种亲密的动作实在罕见。“给我写信， ** _年轻人_** ，”她说。“你知道密码。”

埃齐奥鞠了一躬。葆拉点点头，当着他的面关上了门，并锁上了它，连同他那些问题的答案一起。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] 原文Terraferma.
> 
> [2] 此处原文为De Profundis，即《旧约·诗篇》中第130篇。全文如下：
> 
> Out of the Depths / De Profundis
> 
> Out of the depths have I cried unto Thee, O Lord: Lord hear my voice.
> 
> Let Thine ears be attentive to the voice of my supplication.
> 
> If Thou, Lord, shouldst mark iniquities, O Lord, who shall stand?
> 
> But there is forgiveness with Thee: because of Thy law I wait for Thee, O Lord.
> 
> My soul waiteth on His word: my soul hopeth in the Lord.
> 
> From the morning watch even until night let Israel hope in the Lord:
> 
> For with the Lord there is mercy, and with Him is plentiful redemption.
> 
> And He shall redeem Israel, from all their iniquities.
> 
> 中文翻译
> 
> 上行之诗：诗篇一共有一百五十篇，都是历世历代神的儿女在神面前的经历。在这些诗里面，从一百二十篇到一百三十四篇，这十五篇诗特别称为「上行之诗」。这些诗普遍被认为是朝圣诗，既代表着往高的地方走，也代表着灵性的上升。
> 
> [3] 原文squero，专指制造或修理贡多拉的船坊。不要问我为什么翡冷翠有贡多拉，我也不知道。


	10. Chapter 10

第十章

**_威尼斯共和国 1483_ **

“这可是道了不得的伤口，我的孩子。”

无需问询，埃齐奥知道泰奥多拉修女说的是他身上哪道伤痕。那新伤疤足有一只半手长，绕着他的右肩伸展开去，丑陋至极。它花了好几个星期才得以恢复，差不多是他在蒙特里久尼庄园度过的整个冬天；沸油与水蛭的记忆仍让埃齐奥畏惧。马里奥叔叔对他没有及时处理伤口的举动感到很不满。现在，由于他的忽视与拖延，这道伤疤成了他的愚蠢的永恒见证。

埃齐奥把手中的衬衫罩上洗净的皮肤，遮盖住那些伤痕。泰奥多拉在他穿好裤子之后才踏进房间，而他不太确定自己对此应该感到庆幸还是失望。

修女的服装滑蹭过地面，在他身后发出轻柔的沙沙声。“你在这儿，”她说道，将一包衣物与装备放到一边的床上。“我恳求你，试着别立刻就给它们染上血渍， _行吗？_ ”她问。

“当然。我感谢您的好意，夫人，”他说道，开始穿戴。

泰奥多拉退后一步，在面纱下看着他，双手交握在被服饰紧束的胸前，仿佛模仿着某种虔诚的姿势。埃齐奥太过清楚女主人会如何评价他的每个动作，因而先穿好马裤与皮靴，然后才套上马甲。他没什么好害羞的，但她的眼神里欣赏的成分太少、考量评估的成分又太多，就好似在为出猎选择一只 _卡斯罗犬_ 。

两边饰有缎带的袖管他没法自己系好，所以她走上前帮忙。

“我还是觉得这个计划不太靠谱，”埃齐奥嘟哝道，而她将绸带穿过他马甲和袖口上细小的眼儿；她将结系得很松，好让其下的白色细麻布料得以显露。

“演技对刺客来说是很必要的。你以前也用过这伎俩去接近目标。”

他确实有过一两次。在这种情况下，不利用一下他的好看外貌实在太可惜了。但他还是觉得很尴尬。

“他是不是又老又丑？”他问。

泰奥多拉咯咯笑起来。“你这么说会让人以为你在任务所需之外另有打算。”

“我没有。但我也有（择偶）标准啊。”

“就闭上眼想想兄弟会，埃齐奥。”泰奥多拉已经系好袖子，开始帮他扣上马甲的纽扣。她用力把两侧扯到一起，以致埃齐奥不得不绷紧呼吸。是他的错觉，还是这该死的玩意儿比他记忆里更紧了？ _我希望我没长胖。_

在终于扣上最后一枚镀金纽扣之后，她把皮带递给他，连同系在上头的轻剑和匕首，然后拍拍他的胸膛。

“这就是了。你看上去很帅气，我的孩子。”

埃齐奥转过身，在泰奥多拉无比昂贵的大镜子里打量自己。

黑色、金色和白色，袖口和领边镂绣着真正的布鲁塞尔花边，他身上的衣服显然价值不菲。泰奥多拉去年帮他订做了这套服装，以备他混入某些假面舞会的需要。那件马甲短而紧身，几乎蹭着他的皮肤，而当然了，没有一位绅士的衣服会缺少剑与匕首，或是仍留在床上的肩披风——或是帽子，但埃齐奥打算这次略过它。这可是嘉年华之夜，按规矩着装不会给任何人加分添彩。

埃齐奥侧过头，研究着镜中自己的影像。他冲着自己下巴上一片勉强算是阴影的东西皱起眉头。呃，也许这点胡茬会让他得到某个酷爱寻欢作乐的家伙的好感？他用手梳过自己松松垮垮系着的棕发，又摇了摇头，让更短的部分落到太阳穴前。然后他又想起来件事儿，于是挑开他马甲最上面的几颗纽扣，又扯了扯它的领子，露出一长条小麦色的肌肤，肌肉紧绷，毛发浓密。

泰奥多拉的眉毛微微挑起。她在镜中对上他的双眼。“真的，埃齐奥？”

他耸肩，一脸无辜。“掩藏无尽智慧的上帝所创造的事物是种罪行。”

她嘴角抽搐了一下。“要这么说，为什么不把它们全露出来？”

他假装惊讶。“你真是看透我了！你说我就做。这东西真是不舒服得要命！”

她的目光在他周身游移，从宽阔的双肩到狭窄的臀部。它在紧绷的马裤上多停留了一秒，因为那儿实在没能留下多少想象空间。

“不舒服，我的孩子？我脑海里还跳出了更准确的描述。但我可不想在告解室里为使用这些词句而忏悔，那简直是在浪费未来的大好时光。不过也足够说——要是目标没多看你两眼，他得是彻底瞎了， _小天使。_ ”

现在开始把他比作胖嘟嘟的小丘比特了？埃齐奥咧嘴笑着，检查起袖口——或者说，在袖管厚实的丝绸和绶带之下藏着的护甲和袖剑。泰奥多拉递给他一个银色半截面具，他把它安放到脸上。

“谢谢，夫人，”他说着，弯下腰鞠躬并行了一个吻手礼。“现在我必须与您的亲切陪伴作别了，因为今晚还有心等着我用弓箭去射中呢。”

直起身时，他几乎确定自己看到泰奥多拉翻了个白眼。但那想法很快消散了，因为 _玫瑰苑_ 的女主人当然不会用如此不成熟的举动来表现她的心情。

 

 

*

 

埃齐奥在一群贵族中找到了他的目标。他们聚在一起以观赏威尼斯敌对帮派间一年一度的舞台决斗，这一次的地点被安排在圣保罗广场，比赛在日落之后便已开始。

相对当前的季节来说，这个夜晚算得上是温和忧郁。点燃的篝火照亮了铺张华丽的比赛项目，也让观众们能安全地四处走动而不互相撞上。野犬吠叫，海鸥尖鸣，街头艺人演奏着提琴与长笛；妓女们在人群中往返回顾以寻找客人，而人群叫喊着、欢笑着，互相调情，饮至烂醉，在夜色掩蔽之下于阴暗角落纵情淫乐。

在意大利，每座城市或村庄都有自己的狂欢节，但威尼斯的嘉年华无疑凌驾于它们之上。在这里，有些住客甚至几个月都不摘下面具。许多人都喜欢能够遮住全部面容的白色堡塔面具[1]，再加上黑软帽和长斗篷以掩盖自己的身份。幸运的是，埃齐奥的目标并非如此。那人站在一堆篝火旁边，奢侈的锦缎长袍和狐脸面具极易辨认，正如葆拉所描述的那样。他周身围满保镖和随从，还有一些其他人，或许是朋友、家人或商业伙伴，也可能仅仅是些马屁精。当然，也有女性，有妓女亦有贵妇；其中的一些人甚至很可能是男人。狂欢节的精彩发明能确保他们的身份不被发现，因而这类反串并不少见。

埃齐奥穿过人群，无视了他吸引到的好奇目光与邀请的低语。

一个旁观者离开了他的位置——那是座被某位商人弃置的支架台，离目标不算太远。埃齐奥小跳一步，站上了那台子，转头越过肩膀向后回望。周遭焰苗的暖意攀上他的皮肤，让他微微出汗，尽管时值晚冬。

终于，他的目标无意间看到了他。埃齐奥笑着抬了抬下巴，感到自己的牙齿在银色面具之后白得发亮。

那人看向别处。然后又看了回来。

埃齐奥转头去看广场舞台上正在进行的赛事。

烟雾滚滚上升，人群的声音越发响亮。鼓声宣告着战斗的开始。年轻男女们扮成古代神话中的幻想生物，随着节奏起舞。敌对阵营的青年们化装成罗马人和野蛮人，——至少那是埃齐奥从他们的头饰和着装中得到的印象。他们挥舞的武器是木制的，边缘磨钝，以防造成重伤；但即便如此，还是阻止不了流血甚至死亡，每年都是如此。血是吸引人群的元素之一。在物质欢愉上的保证是另一件。共和国免费提供酒食……还有其他的东西。

现在，号角响起了。斗士们冲对方掷去侮辱和挑衅的言语。埃齐奥又一次回头。

很快，他的目标抬起头看向他，并且看上去忘了他正和同伴在说的话。

埃齐奥咧嘴笑着转回头去，确保那男人对这份邀约一饱眼福。然后他冲不远处一条小巷的方向偏了偏头，从桌子上轻快地跳下。确保他的目标视线在他身上后，他缓步走向那个黑暗的角落。

最后回头一瞥之后，他消失在拐角。

一股强烈的恶臭表明了这条街道通常是做什么用。但在威尼斯这几年下来，埃齐奥早已不把大部分气味放在心上，踏进巷子时甚至抖也没抖一下。他等了一会儿，然后一个熟悉的狐面身影出现在转角，背对着火光，深暗鬼祟。

“在这等我，”那人对身旁的保镖说，然后踏入黑暗之中。

 

 

*

 

让埃齐奥欣慰的是，他的衣服一点血迹也没沾上。

为确保没人看到他干的事儿，他绕了远路，在巷子里转了好几圈才回到圣保罗广场。空地上的“战争”已经开始，钝剑的相撞和年轻人嗜血的吼叫融成一片喧闹。

类似的场景在佛罗伦萨共和国也曾举办过。本意是让无法无天的年轻人们用克制一些的方式挥霍精力，寻求不同。但这场狂热的搏斗里，小混混们互相痛揍的样子实在称不上有多克制。但至少对围观的人群来说这是不错的娱乐；他们在赛区的边缘惊叫逃开，又从广场周围的窗户和阳台伸出头来。

埃齐奥靠着的墙边不远处站着一个人，戴着堡塔面具。他看上去挺友好，只是有些醉意。

“今年棒极了，不是么？”沉默一会后那陌生人高声说道，以盖过街头艺人的乐曲、人们的谈笑和喊叫、打斗的声音，还有旁边一堆篝火发出的噼啪声响。

“不赖，”埃齐奥回答道。

说真的，他没怎么关心前头的战争进行得如何。他刚才注意到一位身着绿色长裙的红发女人，随着街头艺人的乐声跳着萨尔塔列洛舞，因果酒和火焰的热度而醉眼朦胧。她的胸部几乎要从胸衣里头倾泻出来，柔软的身体在火光照耀之下染上微微的金色。埃齐奥好奇了一下她羽毛面具之下的脸庞。但在嘉年华期间，许多人从不显露真身，所以她漂不漂亮真的有那么重要吗？

埃齐奥本指望他蹩脚的威尼斯口音能把他的新朋友赶跑，但那人看上去并不在意。

“或许上次的时候你不在威尼斯，我的朋友？那是场灾难。他们打斗的场地设在桥上，但桥塌了，死了十二个人。今年委员会可是在讨好自个儿上不留余力了。他们甚至雇了个外国人来策划导演整个节日。那人名气挺大的，来自芬奇镇，他们说——一个特出名的画家——”

突然，埃齐奥对那个跳舞女人失去了兴趣。他的目光第一次完全转向他带着堡塔面具的自诩的同伴。

“真的？”

“对，没错！那人是个天才，他们说——一个天才——看看他们造的东西吧——”

埃齐奥望向广场的另一头。的确，空地上奇异的庞然造物正缓缓移向彼此，看上去像是用于战争的机器。人群高兴地呼叫着。那东西究竟是怎么动起来的？那里头一定拴有牲畜，还有让它移行的人。

过了一会，那高大的机械造物在搏斗的人群后停下，烟火升向半空，以闪烁火花和爆裂声响营造出战争的氛围。人群喝起了彩。毫无疑问，今年的演出大获成功。

埃齐奥扫视着战场边围绕的人群。在那儿？不……那里，在一个脚手架上，挨着首席议员站着的阳台，没错了。一个穿着时髦、举止高雅的男人，正与一群苦恼不已的助手谈话。莱昂纳多宽边帽上别着的羽饰随着他的话语颤动，接着那群人鞠了躬，纷纷跑开去完成他们主人的要求。

让他的新朋友失望的是，埃齐奥离开了那堵墙。

他在人群中奋力前进，找到一个离“战场”更近的位置。那不是个看表演的好地点，但可以看到那个脚手架，莱昂纳多与参议院的一些要员站在一起。他没戴面具，但那不是唯一一个把他与其他威尼斯贵族区分开的特征；灰色披风和简单的蓝色背心在腰部被皮带束起，唯一的匕首在悬挂其上，让他在红袍的贵族中显得鹤立鸡群。

那一刻埃齐奥有种不祥的预感。埃齐奥一直认为莱昂纳多天性温柔和蔼，但现在，看着这个装束与举止都带着军事般严厉的男人，他几乎以为他的朋友俯视着的是真正的战场，在那里爆响的不是烟花而是火炮，战士挥舞着锋利钢铁制成的剑与戟彼此厮杀。如果那马木留克圣殿骑士说的是真的，莱昂纳多曾给米兰公爵写信，并以策划战争自荐……头一次，埃齐奥能相信莱昂纳多写的那些话不仅仅是权宜之策。

说到头来，他对莱昂纳多的真实自我到底了解多少？虽说他们的友谊已持续六年，……其他的事，他也没有怀疑过。

战斗终于接近尾声。号角嘹亮地吹响，女孩儿们从战争机器上抛洒花瓣，孩子们将象征和平的白鸽放飞到空中。一位传令官宣布了比赛的胜者，获胜帮派的旗帜从屋顶上悬挂下来。只有年轻的斗殴者们没有得到满足；他们中的许多人不得不被强行从厮打中分开。在广场边缘立起摊位的医生忙碌起来；在这一晚，年轻人们收获了无数淤青、割伤和骨折，作为自己行为所致的后果。

莱昂纳多和他德高望重的同伴们转身离开脚手架。埃齐奥跟上去，从人群中穿行而过。

他靠近到足以听见他们的一些谈话，并保持着这个距离。

莅临这场演出的贵族们此刻正争先恐后地邀请它的设计者赏光参加自己的聚会。莱昂纳多看上去彬彬有礼，但并不情愿。然后一位个子极高的西班牙人上前一步，用蹩脚的意大利语宣布今晚的英雄只会参加他组织的庆典。显然，这人是个客户，并且很是重要，因为莱昂纳多鞠躬默许了这请求而没有反对。

埃齐奥尾随这群人到运河边，看着他们乘上两艘宽底船。第一艘里载着那个西班牙人还有他最亲密的同伴们，里头包括莱昂纳多和他的两个助手——还有，埃齐奥惊讶地发现，两个强壮的该是保镖的男人。他以前从未见过莱昂纳多雇人来保护自己。看来马木留克兵那件事对他的影响比埃齐奥认为的还要严重。

随员们在船舱内入席完毕，桨手便将船推离了码头。这小小的船列驶入了静水上缓缓升起的薄雾中。埃齐奥沿着砖木栈桥飞奔，跳进他见到的第一艘空闲的贡多拉。

“跟着那些船，”他说道，指向渐行渐远的船列，它的彩色灯笼随着桨手的动作而一摇一晃，极易辨认。

船夫抬手碰了下帽檐，划起桨来。 

[1]原文Bauta.


	11. Chapter 11

第十一章

 

音乐与欢笑回荡在寒冷黑暗的运河上方。声音来源的船只上灯火通明，穿行于威尼斯人称作“ ** _眼蒙 **[1]**_** ”的翻滚雾气之间。

在到达 ** _大运河_** 之后，西班牙人随员乘坐的彩灯船只向南驶去，经过装饰极为华丽的巴巴里格宫。就像是庄严的萤火虫，他们向 ** _圣马可湾_** 前行，驶向大运河南岸某座灯火通明的豪华宫庭。

埃齐奥站在贡多拉上，看见那两艘船在一私人码头边停驻，码头通往那座巨大的宫殿。仆人们帮助那位西班牙显贵和他的伙伴们踏上石地，向内走去——莱昂纳多就在他们中间，东道主正揽着他的肩膀。

埃齐奥做了个手势，示意船夫在附近的一个码头靠岸。付过钱之后，他跃过一溜台阶，走进一条狭窄 ** _小巷_** 之中。另一条宽一些的巷道将他引到宫殿门口，戴面具的陌生人聚集在前廊之下，喝着酒，吃着甜点，在火炬和盆钵的暖光中互相调笑。富贵人家向来乐于为来者提供免费服务和娱乐活动，国外的领主也不例外——实际上，他们比当地的贵族更加挥霍无度，寄赢得当地人欢心的希望于船赛、戏剧与斗牛。

前门的守卫看到一对喝醉的妓女时喝起了彩，她们正手挽着手，跟随某支古老而不知名的加泰罗尼亚曲子翩翩起舞。埃齐奥冷静地从敞开的大门进入宅子，精致的衣着和面具没引起守卫一丝怀疑。

 

*

“ ** _晚上好_** ，先生。如果您不介意，请把武器交给我保管，好吗？”

一位漂亮的妓女从昏暗大厅里聚集的人群中走出。除去裙子之外，她的穿着简直像是卫兵制服，紧绷在身上，开口几乎到腰部。她向埃齐奥浅浅行礼。

虽说措辞好听，但刺客知道这请求并不是个问句。他犹豫片刻，解下轻剑和匕首交了出去，暗自希望他没把泰奥多拉某套还算趁手的昂贵物件白白交走。她拿过他的武器，眼睛从上到下扫过他全身。一名仆人绝不敢这样看一位贵族，但她并不是普通女仆。他看到她暗暗注意自己的时髦衣着，还有不得体的缺席的头饰。

“ ** _非常感谢_** ，先生，”她说。“我还能帮您什么吗？”

“你能帮我舒缓一下我不顺心的处境吗， ** _甜心_** ？”

她深色的眼睛对上他的。“舒缓，先生？我很可能会让你的生活 ** _更加艰难_** 。”

埃齐奥咧嘴笑了。

他对这类有伤风化的派对并不陌生，自去年护卫泰奥多拉躲开威尼斯流氓后犹是如此，但是，唉——这不是他在这儿的原因。 “我毫不怀疑你让男人失去理智的能力， ** _美人儿_** ，”他叹道。“但我必须得先向这屋子的主人表示敬意。”

“您应该能在楼上找到他，先生。只要和守卫说一声，要是您认识阿隆索公爵，他们会让你进去的。”

他谢过了她，从一名仆从处顺手取了杯酒，继续漫步向房子深处。

埃齐奥本担心自己会引起怀疑，但在他外表所引起的注意里头，怀疑并不是主要部分。派对越发无所节制，越来越多的衣裳被褪下，但客人们的身份仍旧隐藏得很好。有些人的穿着几乎是衣不蔽体。人们共享美食、酒水和欢笑，还有彼此的肉体——但很少有人交换姓名，也没人靠近埃齐奥来问他姓甚名谁，或是其他的信息。

埃齐奥伪装成一名醉醺醺的贵族，混在人群中走向西班牙人戒备森严的私人房间，‘唐’更显贵的客人在那儿欢聚一堂。他走过一列昏暗而气味浓重的房间，途经一群群赤裸而不省人事的人等。他听见了鲁特琴的声音，循着它穿过一扇敞着的门，进到最里处的房间内。在宽敞的场地里，客人们戴着面具，巨大的壁炉与火把为他们投下柔和的光影。西班牙人和他最亲密的伙伴坐在最中间，低矮的东方软榻周围散放着坐垫与丝绸。其中有唐·阿隆索本人，一名交际花偎在他膝上，他一只手抚着她裸露的乳房，另一边则举着一只精致的穆拉诺玻璃酒杯。他身旁是卡罗·格里马尔迪，那男人裹在他的贵族红袍里，看上去苦大仇深，远比他的西班牙同盟衣冠整齐——他或许是为了照顾他的国外联系人才被迫参加这场盛宴，虽然这与他清心寡欲的声名格格不入。另两名贵族埃齐奥尚未认出，但他们很乐意分享阿隆索公爵的美酒和妓女，其披风与外袍早已被弃置一旁，马甲的纽扣也已松开。而在另一个座位上，莱昂纳多正在演奏埃齐奥之前听到的音乐。

与其他人一样，大师的武器和斗篷都被取走了，但他仍然衣冠整齐，甚至仍戴着他饰有羽毛的宽边帽。他身上也没爬着任何赤裸的妓女。埃齐奥悄然退至房间阴影中继续观察，警惕着看守此处的诸多卫兵。

莱昂纳多所奏的民谣有种伊比利亚或摩尔式的忧郁曲调，巧妙加入的风韵又让它与任何现世的大师教导的曲子截然不同。大师是否不乐于像街头艺人般为人群演奏？那很难说，他的神色总是一如既往地快乐。在埃齐奥了解的所有人之中，莱昂纳多看上去是最没有秘密的——但刺客随即忆起他在翡冷翠文案库中读到的证词记录，距今已七年了。它，就是贡多拉船夫蜚语的真相，也是善良纯洁的达芬奇大师亦有犯罪可能的证明。

埃齐奥从过路侍者的盘中又取了一杯酒，沉默地啜饮起来。

那很难想象，但他却无法阻止自己天杀的大脑反复尝试。他又一次看见莱昂纳多在翡冷翠暗巷里某个肮脏的妓院，不比埃齐奥老多少，醉眼朦胧、衣冠不整，做着埃齐奥长久以来一直以为他不仅不关心，也无能力去做的事。给三个男人雇一名流莺可不是为了让他们和谐相处。埃齐奥知道观众能让男人的欲望更加残暴，也知道后街的贱价娼妓们都是什么样——他们粗野的言语，狂放的笑声。这些会惊吓到莱昂纳多吗？抑或他其实在其中尽享欢乐，只是因害怕有损颜面而放弃这些？

民谣在一串和弦中结束了。莱昂纳多在观众的叫好声中直起身子，微笑致谢，然后将乐器还给它的主人。

“太美妙了，达芬奇先生。”唐·阿隆索用他但丁式的意大利口音高亢地说道，声音大到足以盖过整个房间里其他的交谈。“那么传言是真的——您也是位大师级别的音乐家。”

莱昂纳多坐着，在活动范围内微鞠一躬。卡罗·格里马尔迪在酒杯边露出一个奉承的笑容。埃齐奥的手指抽动了一下，渴望着去扼住那议员的咽喉。 ** _他们都是圣殿骑士吗？_** 至少不是不可能。不像阿泰尔的兄弟会，他们的总部越发壮大而遥不可及，组织成员间更是联系紧密。

“不过，今夜我们已经欣赏了够多的曲子，”阿隆索公爵继续道，“今晚可是狂欢之夜，不是吗？我们得遵守待客规则。大师，在你还未享受全部的欢愉之前，我怎能让您离开这里呢？您得选个女人。”

埃齐奥僵住了。他年轻时曾多少次试着劝服他的朋友在妓院与他共享一两名女伴？莱昂纳多总是红着脸，结结巴巴地拒绝。但这次他毫无以往的窘迫痕迹。

“先生，您的好意我心领了，但恐怕我必须拒绝，”他笑了一声，伸手去拿侍从盘中的酒。“在我看来，摒弃这些杂念能提高一个人在其他重要事务上的行动力。”

有那么一秒，西班牙人和另几个人都盯着莱昂纳多，好像不敢相信自己的耳朵。埃齐奥想起多年前自己对此相似的反应。只有格里马尔迪先生严肃地点了点头，——要是埃齐奥需要证明莱昂纳多关于禁欲的理论是全然疯狂，他现在所见肮脏圣殿骑士爪牙的赞许便是最好的证据了。

“杂念？”阿隆索公爵叫道，埃齐奥不由与他产生共鸣。“一个男人怎么会因为吃喝拉撒而分心呢？还有性，这些都是基本需求，没了它们人就会生病死亡！我可不希望我尊敬的客人竟在我宅中沦落至此。你，过来！”西班牙人冲附近几名游荡着的交际花一摆手。“照看一下达芬奇大师的健康。他要是到早上还没把你给上了，别怪我不客气。”

唐·阿隆索所指的那名交际花行了屈膝礼，踏着碎步上前，飞快地伏到莱昂纳多身前。她的衬衫开敞，双臂赤裸，衣衫凌乱，漂白的发带在头颈间松松垂下。但唐·阿隆索殿中的交际花相貌都不差，她亦不例外；这女人乳房丰满，脸颊红润。当她用手臂缠住莱昂纳多的脖子时，埃齐奥感到胸中升起一阵诡异的寒冷。莱昂纳多皱起了眉，但只有一瞬；他瞥了一眼唐·阿隆索，默许地垂下头，将其余的情绪克制在心中。

“怎么？她难道不比死气沉沉的黏土和大理石好得多么？”唐·阿隆索挥了挥手。“亲他，你这懒婆娘，让我们忘了清心寡欲的好处吧！音乐！笑吧！我可不想意大利人认为我的同胞们不会享受。”

音乐家们遵命了，观众们亦是如此，随即笑声演变成一场狂欢——那扑了白粉的妓女将唇贴上大师自己的。

有个人呻吟了一声。当附近的一名守卫向埃齐奥投来怀疑的眼神时，刺客才意识到那声音来源于他自身。他冷汗直冒，攥紧双拳，克制住自己弹出袖剑的纯粹怒意。 ** _我就该把他们全都杀了！_** 但他们人太多，一间房子里有十多个士兵，况且误伤平民的可能性也太高了。

**_全他妈下地狱去吧！_ **

莱昂纳多并未退缩，或是推开那交际花。当然，他不傻。埃齐奥开始明白他所认识的莱昂纳多·达芬奇并不是那个与战争和军长有所来往的人。但就算他知道自己了解的莱昂纳多或许更接近于大师的真实自我，这也并不能让他轻松地看着莱昂纳多回应那妓女的爱抚。

最终，那女人松开了莱昂纳多的脸。

“怎么？达芬奇大师是不是确实在各方面都有所作为？”唐·阿隆索问道，漫不经心地爱抚着自己膝上的女孩。

“他有所克制，先生。但无需担忧，我会找到他忍耐的极限的。”女孩儿的手滑进莱昂纳多的衣服底下。唐·阿隆索大笑起来。

埃齐奥开始思考他到底为什么来这儿了。为了给他的男子气概以最后的致命一击？这会儿，他为之前在木马留克人宫殿的所作所为想出的各式解释简直一个比一个傻。他所做的一切已是板上钉钉了，动机再明显不过——更别说那股在他胃部翻绞的荒谬妒意了。

他转身离开，心知若不这样，他会做出些非常可怕的事来。

他在宫殿中游荡着，仿若一个人穿行于他人的梦境中。在一个房间里，一个身着华服，妆容厚重的干瘪女人正讲述着一名女孩进到森林里被狼吃掉的故事。另外一间里，一名赤裸的交际花正弹奏着加压尔德舞曲，而身穿着奇异古老服饰的人们正随之翩翩起舞。埃齐奥则接着将自己灌醉——尽管他很清楚在这圣殿骑士的巢穴之内这样做极不明智。

他并未意识到自己在寻找什么，直到他发现了它。

在房子较为安静的一个角落，不那么喧闹的宾客们正在打牌。埃齐奥凑近观众之间已看得更清些。那把戏是 ** _巴塞特 **[2]**_** ，一人五张，牌面是精致的法国手工纸牌。这是赌徒们的最爱——埃齐奥懒得去想他学习牌技时输给安东尼奥多少索尔多[3]了。

一位引人注目的西班牙女郎在一张全是男赌徒的桌边，战绩斐然。埃齐奥没法判断她是名真正贵族，还是巧妙伪装成贵族的一名普通人。最初的几分钟他甚至说不出她有没有作弊。只盯着她就足够让人分心了——或者，她身上某些特定的部分。她穿的黑天鹅绒外裙有种奇怪的异域风情，袖子长且宽大，但腰部束得很低，平滑紧束的胸衣几乎让她傲人的酥胸从低矮的领口间探出。一串珍珠绕过的脖颈，消失在两座饱满的小山之间。她每次倾身向前下赌注时，整个房间几乎都为它们挣开束缚的预想而噤声屏气——她的战绩无疑很大程度上依赖于此，因为她作弊的方式，至少对埃齐奥来说，并不怎么新鲜。他早已看过最强的高手施展这些技巧了。

最终，那位 ** _女士_** 屈尊承认了他的兴趣。与想象中冷酷谴责的怒容不同，她只是在半截黑金相间的面具后回应了他的注视。她斜眼评估着他的样貌，没透露出一点对所见之物的喜恶。然后她转回头，继续撬出她对手腰包中本就所剩无几的子儿。

几分钟之后，她收好了牌，拿走自己的赌注，告辞离去。观众们为她让出一条道来。她一手拿着一把扇子，另一手抓着鼓鼓囊囊的天鹅绒钱包，走向一扇门。没有挑逗的手指，也没有回头一瞥，她完美保持了自己的形象；但若她黑裙的摇曳并非邀请，那么埃齐奥也乐意承认，到头来他并不知晓关于这女人的一星半点。他把酒杯留在侧桌上，悄悄跟上她，脚下微微有些不稳。

她一言不发地快步上楼，经过侧身让他们通过的守卫，上至第三层的一扇门前。埃齐奥跟着她走进一间空无一人的私室，几根蜡烛堪堪点亮。在那儿她终于转头直视他，张开她艳丽如血的红唇准备说话。

但埃齐奥对交谈并无兴趣。他关上门，倾身吻上去。

她推开他，狠狠扇了他一巴掌。“ ** _流氓 **[4]**！_** ”她不满地嘘声说。

埃齐奥困窘片刻，正了正自己的银色面具。他觉得自己被侮辱了，脸上火辣辣的。“女士，”他低吼道，他能看出她宽大的袖管中藏着一把尖叶短剑，发辫中插着一支尖锐的金尾发簪，并且她无疑知道该如何运用两者，但她没有——而这也是他曾玩过的游戏。

她挣扎着，但他把她抱起，走向房间更深处的壁龛。他将她丢上床，掀开床帘，跟着爬上去，脑中想着她黑丝绒裙裾衬托下的洁白皮肤，还有无情地收紧她胸脯的紧身胸衣。她叫喊起来，试图爬开，但他抓住她的脚踝把她拉回来，层层叠叠的裙摆蹭着床面，露出其下的丝绸便鞋与刺绣长袜。埃齐奥发现她腿上绑着又一把匕首，但他并不为此惊讶。她又踢又打，用母语冲他喊着脏话，而他一只手抚上她圆润温暖的大腿。

他找到那个地方，她轻吸一口气，停止了挣扎。

她双眼大睁着，在胸衣之下的身躯绷紧了。他用嘴爱抚她饱满的胸脯，脑中充满了她香水的味道和指尖于嫩肉的触感。将她带入那无言之地并没有那么难。她低语，颤抖，之前的战意突然消失大半，像是这般粗暴的爱抚也在她意料之外一般。

要不是为了欢愉，她为何要他呢？惩罚？她选他因为他的外貌，而非名声——而他看上去确实也像是能驯服女人的那类型。突然间，埃齐奥自己的需求不那么重要了。他推上她余下的衣裙，注意力开始向下游弋。黑暗中，他听见她低声呢喃着什么，像是祈祷。

结束后，他看着她对着镜子理平裙上的褶皱，将头发扎回之前的时髦模样。

她转头看他站着，系扣自己的衣服，她的表情显露出一丝思索。他本以为她会问些什么，若是她对当地语言是够熟悉的话——或是知道他能以她的语言交谈。但没有，她只是脸色红了些许。或许是想起了之前的什么事？唉，他在展现自己时可是不遗余力啊。更重要的是，他再也没有杀光房子里所有人的想法了。

那 ** _女士_** 走近时，埃齐奥警觉地僵住了。希望她没打算抱着他哭哭啼啼？做这么个天赋禀异，让人难以拒绝的男人，有时可真是很难啊……他披上披风，鞠了一躬，伸手去够她的手，好让自己能够亲吻它。“女士——”他开口道，希望自己的语气带着足够得体的歉意。

她抬起下巴，抓过他的手，往里按了枚东西。“我相信这比你一个月来见到的还要多了，小子，”她用阿拉贡方言低声说，语气显然是认为他不可能听得懂。“这是你应得的。虽说我觉得你该付钱给我才对，我可是把你的屁股从那些长毛野怪手底下救了出来。”

埃齐奥无言地盯着掌心的银币。

她哼了一声。“噢，好吧，”她说，从钱包里捏出另一枚小些的硬币，放在原先那枚上头。“但你别想要更多了。我是名在职女性，不是城堡皇后。”她唰一声打开扇子，黑裙摆一旋，然后便离去了，没回头看他一眼。“威尼斯！连该死的流莺也觉得自个儿是公主王子呢。”他听见她穿过门廊时用优雅而纯正的西班牙语嘟哝。

埃齐奥花了好一会儿才找回行动能力。

这侮辱已严重得要超出这一举动的定义了。他把玩着手中的硬币，估量着重量，又用拇指和食指夹着大的那一枚，在昏暗的烛光下审视。那是枚新的 ** _西班牙银币_** ，是多伦多铸币厂铸的，一面上有皇室夫妇的头像，另一面是他们的双手。不赖，一点也不赖，他只花了不到一小时，埃齐奥把硬币塞进钱包。也许等他做够了现在的职业，他可以换种工作试试？

但坏处也是有的。他走到洗手池边时，即使就着黯淡的光线也能在镜中看到他害怕的那个样子。他的下嘴唇给咬裂了，一边脸颊则因为那女人的巴掌而红肿，颈下的红印也已显露，那是那西班牙野猫情火中烧时抓的。 ** _我觉着_** 我 ** _需要一个保镖。_** 他试着清洗自己，往脸和手上泼冷水，但那并没能让他的外表整洁多少。

他回身坐进壁橱里，然后仰面倒进床被之间，透过半拉上的帘子盯着天花板。

至少他还是条汉子。这点毫无疑问。或许投身于女人堆之中能让他胡思乱想的脑袋忘掉某些任性的新想法？在取悦一名女士之后，他反而感觉十分奇怪，就像是刚才的行为有些缺乏深谋远虑，但至少做起来足够简单。他就……继续做之前一直在做的吧。这难道不好吗？没人有必要知道他的另一面。

**_但你会知道。而且你也见识过，对莱昂纳多撒谎有多难了。_ **

埃齐奥呻吟一声，史无前例地，他嫉妒起莱昂纳多的机智。那人该死的就算在这样的混乱处境中，也肯定能找到条出路。而埃齐奥能想到的一切都只会让事情更糟。他感到之前饮酒过多的后果——头痛——渐渐上涌，于是他闭上双眼，打算在离开之前小憩一会儿。

无人知道多久之后，他在一阵猛烈的噼啪爆裂声中醒来，他一激灵醒来，寒冷又迷茫，只得狠狠眨了几下眼睛，试图看清黑暗。

他很快就意识到，房间里已不止他一人。

 

[1] 原文Calìgo.

[2] 一种起源于威尼斯的纸牌游戏，赌注很大，一般是上层贵族采用的玩法。

[3] 意大利铜币。

[4] 西班牙语。


	12. Chapter 12

第十二章

 

房间比之前更冷了，冬季的潮湿和运河水汽在房间里徘徊不去。 _运河水道_ 之上正有烟花绽放。在漫天光影之下，埃齐奥看见一位高个男人站在离他不远的窗前，身着灰色衣裤，蓝色的军式背心，头戴一顶眼熟的羽毛帽。

他吞下一声咒骂，缩回壁龛的阴影里。窗外烟花的砰啪声掩盖了床在他体重之下的吱嘎声响。

_他见鬼的在这里做什么？_

问题的答案几乎再明显不过。莱昂纳多在工作。从床帘之间，埃齐奥可以看见他在一本小笔记本上写着什么。他把那本笔记本按得很近，以补偿光线的不足。房间的门闭着，没有守卫。助手和婀娜的金发女郎也无处可寻。以他对莱昂纳多的了解，这种孤身一人勤奋工作的状态八成不是偶然。不久之前，埃齐奥还会把它视为给朋友来场恶作剧的绝妙机会，但现在他只是静静坐在黑暗中，在心头衡量自己的选择。

 _我怀疑就算炸弹在他身边爆炸，他也不会察觉。或许我该试着悄悄摸出去？_ 但不行。他不敢冒这个险。虽然耐心不是他的强项，但埃齐奥决意一直等到莱昂纳多离开。

烛光闪烁着，冒出烟雾，有两只蜡烛的灯油已经枯竭。莱昂纳多自言自语了些什么，举起刚刚在腰间悬挂的墨水瓶里蘸过的羽毛笔，搔了搔太阳穴。埃齐奥看到他又向窗户靠近了些，探身向外望，帽子上的羽毛左右摆动。莱昂纳多小心地把笔记本在窗台上晾干，把墨水瓶塞好，又把羽毛笔插回墨水瓶旁的便携笔帽中。

他到底在做什么？至少显然的是，不是在观赏烟花盛宴。威尼斯的烟火匠人能够制作出真正的奇观，那景象甚至连马可·波罗在遥远的契丹也未曾见过。但莱昂纳多已经通晓火药的秘密与用途了。

半秒之后，埃齐奥像颗炮弹般射出了壁龛。

“不！别跳！”他大叫道。

达芬奇大师从他所倚靠的三层窗台边回过头来。“埃齐奥……？”他讶异道，接着随着一声惊叫开始失去平衡，向窗外冰冷肮脏的运河倒去。

埃齐奥尚未意识到自己动作便把莱昂纳多拉了回来。

他们像两个醉汉般跌跌撞撞穿过房间，埃齐奥的靴子在磨光的伊斯特拉地砖上打了个滑，天旋地转，接着后脑传来一阵剧痛，让他眼花了足足五秒钟。

他的视线重新聚焦时，埃齐奥发现自己四仰八叉地躺在地板上。莱昂纳多四肢摊开着趴在他身上，难得地安静僵着，除去沉重的呼吸再无其它动作。窗外的烟花已经开始消散，只余最后的零星爆响与闪烁火星。

“ _操他妈的婊子_ _，_ ”埃齐奥呻吟道，没针对任何人。他揉揉后脑开始发疼的那一块。“宴会真有 _那么糟吗_ _？_ ”

而就像是突然找回了行动能力，莱昂纳多撑起上半身，跨坐在埃齐奥腰上。他的帽子飞了，原本精心梳理的金发凌乱散落在未戴面具的脸庞两侧。墨水染黑了他左太阳穴，但除此之外，他仍一如既往地整洁英俊。

“什——怎——埃齐奥 ！你还活着！”他过分用力地捧着埃齐奥的脸，亲了亲他两侧脸颊，虽说他俩的相对位置和另一个人脸上的银色假面让这动作有些尴尬。

“对……我活着……嗷！”埃齐奥痛呼，他饱受折磨的脑袋又被按在了地板上。但至少莱昂纳多的短须扫过他自己的胡茬时，他有点儿心跳加速。

“你没受伤吧？刚刚那是——你为什么——等等。”莱昂纳多皱起眉，“你刚刚是以为我想 _跳下去_ 吗？”

“呃，那你刚刚他妈的想干嘛？”

莱昂纳多继续盯了他一会儿，然后他一手捂住眼，咯咯笑了起来。“埃齐奥， _吾友_ ！”

“哦，所以这很好玩儿，嗯……？”

莱昂纳多笑得全身都在抖。

“什么鬼？”埃齐奥嘀咕道，努力尝试忽略他们挨得有多近，还有他们正在碰触的部位。莱昂纳多重得不可思议。

“你……真觉得……我打算把自己丢出窗外去？”

“你是想说你不是吗？”

“哦，老天。”莱昂纳多又爆出一阵不得体的笑声。

埃齐奥忍住越来越强的、把莱昂纳多拉下来以堵住他发笑的嘴的冲动。

他到底哪儿出毛病了？看在上帝的份上，他刚刚才和一位美丽的 _女士_ 上过床。他试着想出些完全不吸引人的场面。有次他见叔叔在角斗场练习回刺，光着膀子，醉态一览无余……像头疯牛一样骄傲地吼叫，毛发浓密，浑身沾满猪屎。但那画面并没能帮他清除尴尬。

谢天谢地，莱昂纳多终于从他身上翻了下来，躺在地板上继续笑。“ _上帝啊！_ 埃齐奥,我只是想观察玻璃上的反光！我有理论，你知道的——关于光与反射物互作的方式——”

埃齐奥盯着天花板，试图用意志控制他两腿间的 _那活儿_ _。_ _该死的野兽。他没注意到也没在你耳边咕哝已经够值得庆幸了。_ 他笨拙地翻身坐起，又站起来。

“我他妈的怎么会知道那个？”他吼道，“你差点掉下去！你能游泳么？我不可能拿你的命去冒险！”

莱昂纳多仍笑得喘不过气，但他接过埃齐奥伸来的手站起身，脸上咧着大大的笑容。“啊，我向你保证，我还想待在这个世界上，有多久是多久。”他半抱了一下埃齐奥，抽回胳膊，抹去眼角的泪。“而 _你_ _，_ 亲爱的兄弟，差点用那一声叫喊剥夺了我存世的权利！ _我的老天爷_ 。你从哪儿来的？之前都在哪里？以上帝之名，你在这里又是做什么？”

 _他为什么不对我生气？_ 埃齐奥半句话没说就消失了，也没寄一封信来告知威尼斯的任何人自己的消息。 _你真该死，莱昂纳多，你为什么就不能哪怕用一次我该得的态度对我？_

他指了指壁龛，好似它冒犯了他母亲：“我藏在那里头。睡过去了。”

“嗯？为什么呢？”

埃齐奥不太敢看莱昂纳多的眼睛。“我累了。”

“那你又为何在这个房间里？”

“呃……”

实在没有什么好理由来解释他来宫殿的事实。但看上去他不必解释了。莱昂纳多选择此刻终于完完全全看着他——看他泄露事实的青肿，挠痕与开裂的下唇，风骚浪荡的衣着，以及仍悬于胸口未扣上的马甲，呆子也想得出他干了什么。莱昂纳多的眼睛睁大了，而埃齐奥羞恼地意识到自己脸红得像个自慰被抓包的小男生。感谢上帝，他戴着面具，光线也够昏暗。

大师后退一步，掸去衣服上的灰尘。他说话时的声音几乎愉快得过分。“噢， _我知道啦！_ 只要雇上威尼斯最美的女孩儿，埃齐奥·奥迪托雷准保就在那儿……”

埃齐奥咬牙。 _现在所有人都觉得他当流莺比较合适吗？_ 他行为不端被莱昂纳多发现的想法以一种全然不同于那西班牙女人的方式惹恼了他。“莱昂纳多，我看见你与唐·阿隆索和卡罗·格里马尔迪谈话。你不知道你正身处于圣殿骑士的贼巢中吗？你很可能陷入危险！”

莱昂纳多抬眼，惊讶地放低声音。“ _对不起_ ，是我措辞不当。你来这儿当然不会是为什么轻浮的理由。不用担心我， _小猿儿_ 。我能帮你什么吗？我的话在唐·阿隆索那里还是有些分量的。若是你不需要，我可以——”

埃齐奥摆手谢绝了那提议，因为这太过高尚的假设而生出一股负罪感。“只要保证你自己安全就好，你那群没用的保镖都哪去了？以及你为什么会在这儿？你的圣殿朋友们不会起疑心吗？”

“这个嘛，他们……”莱昂纳多搓了搓后颈：“说实话……我在躲人。”

埃齐奥警觉起来“躲谁？有人威胁你？我会杀了那西班牙婊——”

“不，不！上帝原谅，没必要杀人。唐·阿隆索确信我正在与一位……夜之女郎在一起，他选了她来服侍我。他威胁要伤害她，除非她成功地引起我的……呃……兴趣。”

“而你是如何解决这可爱的难题的呢？”

“我们彼此达成了共识。她正服侍我的助手们呢。”莱昂纳多看上去对自己的方案很自豪。

“我明白了。挺聪明。”

“嘛……只是该让他人享受我无法享受的热情，这挺公平的。”

话题又绕回了那个永恒的难题。“所以，你仍不关心……生殖过程，是吗？”埃齐奥本想开玩笑，但他的语气听上去并不怎么诙谐。

“没错，我为何要改变呢？”

 _他几乎都没法正眼看我。还有那紧张的语调……一直都是这样的吗？我之前是有多盲目？或者我只是在想像不存在的背叛？_ 无法确定的可能性滞留不去，因此埃齐奥只是耸了耸肩作为回答。

沉默在两人之间延展开来，沉重又难堪。厚实石墙与沉重木门将声音层层阻隔，埃齐奥只能听见别处音乐与歌舞的渺茫回声。风摇动百叶窗发出咯咯声响，烛光摇曳，一名船夫的歌声从远处河道遥遥传来。

莱昂纳多再次开口时，声音几乎是犹豫的：“埃齐奥，你最近……不大对劲儿。发生了什么事，能告诉我吗？”

这是试着问马木留克宫殿那次的事吗？埃齐奥僵了一下。

“什么事都没有。”他答道。

莱昂纳多失望地看了他一眼，叹息一声。“很好，我不问了。但你能不能至少告诉我之几个月来你去了哪里？我真的担心有什么坏事发生， _小猿儿_ ，虽然我想，要是你的敌人打败了你，他们会宣扬得整个意大利人尽皆知。”

“我这个冬天都在蒙特里久尼，一周前才回来。”没必要提他因为那道没及时处理的伤受了多少罪。

他知道自己听上去粗鲁又恼怒，但莱昂纳多点了点头，仍是一如既往几乎令人恼火地礼貌。至少外表如此。“很好，你当然有你的理由。至少值得庆幸的是，我们又碰上了。我并不想再离开威尼斯之前和你一面也不见。我本打算写信给你叔叔，让他什么时候转交给你，但在信里谈这些情绪并不妥当。”

埃齐奥的大脑停机了。“什么？”

“我是说，和朋友道别时亲自去总比写信好得多，不是吗？”

埃齐奥缩短他与莱昂纳多的最后几步距离，抓住对方的肩膀迫使二人四目相对。

“你要走？ _他妈的_ 为什么？”

莱昂纳多惊讶地眨眼。“你不知道？我确信我和泰奥多拉说过。公爵邀我前往米兰，与他的家人同住。”

“米兰？但——议会不会让你走！斯福尔扎家族是他们的敌人。”

“他们当然会让我走。离开威尼斯可不会像进城那么难，你该知道的，毕竟你早已如此做过多次。我甚至用不着去救一名美丽的 _公爵夫人_ 就能让十人议会为我开具通行证。”

埃齐奥一点也不觉得好笑。“那你在这里的工作怎么说？你忘了我们的目标了吗？兄弟会需要你，莱昂纳多！”

“我知道，埃齐奥。我无意抛弃这些。不会是这个。”

 _他在对我隐瞒什么。_ 这突然地认识刺中了埃齐奥。他几乎已经习惯盟友的有所保留——马里奥叔叔，还有葆拉，甚至泰奥多拉——那些隐瞒的表情，遮遮掩掩的解释，一次又一次地告诉他照做而不要质疑，就好像他证明自己的次数还不够多似的。但这些人中绝不该包括莱昂纳多？

“没有你 _我_ 根本做不了这个！”他提高嗓音近乎吼叫，但难掩词句中的悲惨意味。

莱昂纳多皱起眉，略显讶异。“你这就是在说蠢话了，埃齐奥。没有我，你当然能继续走下去，你这几个月都是这么过来的。”

“那不一样！我在叔叔的庄园里又不要战斗！万一我的袖剑坏了，或者——”

这次轮到莱昂纳多按住他双肩了。“别傻了，埃齐奥。你觉得你的离开特别，只是因为那是 _你_ 自己选择的。我难道无权做出同样的选择吗？”他对着埃齐奥的怒容摇了摇头——那情绪明显得透过面具都能看到了。“而且正如我刚才所说，我还要好几个月才会离开。你有充足的时间来拜访我。说到这个，我有件必须给你看的东西。我总算搞定了那件小 _火器_ ，它真是挑战无穷。这么一件隐蔽的武器，小的足以嵌入你的臂甲当中。我还有别的东西得和你说， _年轻人_ ——联络人，还有——啊，密函！你若是碰上新的，可以差遣信使送到米兰给我。我相信你的叔叔一定有可以托付的人选——”

为什么他会把这一切想得这么复杂？这是世界上最简单的事，抓住莱昂纳多的衣领把他拉下来。

_噢，所以这就是吻他的感觉。_

莱昂纳多唇边漏出一声低哑的声响，僵住了。

埃齐奥的脑中疯狂旋转着与过去几乎全然不同的感觉。这算不上他技艺最高的一吻，但也好过试着用嘴把莱昂纳多堵到窒息，就像他第一次这么做的时候，那时他完全不明白自己在干什么又为什么。

但莱昂纳多并未回应他的动作，他覆着胡须的双唇维持着微微分开的状态，在埃齐奥的热情之下，依旧不为所动。片刻之后，埃齐奥感到自己被轻柔地推开，就像个过度兴奋的孩子。他尝试着倾身回那触感中，但莱昂纳多一如既往强壮得令人惊讶。

“你在做什么？”

“这还用问？”埃齐奥声音粗哑的自己都快认不出了。“我在向你示爱。”

他看到莱昂纳多的那双眼睛睁大了，仿佛那句话所表露的事实比行动带给他的冲击更大。有一瞬间，埃齐奥捕捉到他在莱昂纳多画中所见的相同情感——但那转瞬即逝，他几乎无法确定。

“为什么？我不明白。”莱昂纳多轻声说，语调肃然。

 _而我以为在这里你是更聪明的那个。_ “这不是你想要的吗？你看不出来吗，莱昂纳多？我欠你一切。”

“等等。埃齐奥，你是觉得这样做……就能让我留下吗？”

“ _嗯_ _。_ 不……！当然不是，但——”

当他意识到自己的错误时，莱昂纳多已经在后退了。

“ _上帝啊！_ 我就知道。我就知道你看到了那些画，”他自言自语般喃喃，无目的地踱步，一手捂着嘴。“我 _就知道_ ，那次在埃及人的宫殿里，你为什么会……虽然嘴上说着你不是……上帝之母，一切都说得通了。我怎么会如此 _愚蠢_ _？_ ”

即使在那样的昏暗下，埃齐奥也看得出莱昂纳多脸色惨白。

“我应该把它们烧掉的，”莱昂纳多低声说。“我简直难以置信我竟让这样的事发生了！”

埃齐奥总算找回了声音。“你在说什么？”他踏前一步，但莱昂纳多抬起手，面色惊恐地摇头。

“不！埃齐奥，你必须停止这种愚蠢的行为。我不知道你听到了我的什么事，或者以为你看到了什么，如果你对我有任何爱意，就让它从你的脑海中消失吧！的确，我一度对我不该得到之物心怀奢望，但我绝不会利用你错位的责任感！不管你觉得你欠我什么，债务早已在很久前便偿清了。不要再讨论这件事了。我会永远做你忠诚的朋友，尽一切方式帮助你，但我不会——我 _不能_ ——”

“错位的……什么？莱昂纳多——”

但那人已不在听了。“我简直不敢想玛利亚夫人会怎样看我，”他涩声道，看上去既像是要呕吐，又像是要昏倒。

 _我母亲？她为什么会想了解这些？_ “莱昂纳多！你逻辑上过不去！我在试着——”

“拜托。我请求你原谅我。为我所做的一切。”莱昂纳多开始跌撞着走向门口。

埃齐奥火气上涌。这比发疯来得容易些。

“站住！我没说完呢！”

纯然出于惊讶，莱昂纳多在走廊中间倏然停下，等待着。但埃齐奥对他该说什么根本毫无头绪。

门口传来的敲响把两个人都吓了一跳。

他们冲至入口，恰巧赶上门打开，莱昂纳多的助手们踏进屋内。豪宅别处的声与光随之而入，驱散了让埃齐奥忘记了自己身在何处，又为何来此的隐秘感。 _去他妈的马屁精和他们糟糕的时机！_ 一见到他们的主人，仆从们便叫喊起来，在罩袍与皮质长靴的沙沙声中匆匆上前。埃齐奥知道他们没注意到自己，至少就目前而言。出于本能，他退到离那些人的视野更远处。

“这——怎——你们好，好了？”莱昂纳多磕磕绊绊地问他的助手们。那些人弯腰行礼，喃喃着表达他们的感激之情，并彼此交换困惑的眼神。他们的雇主 _从来不会_ 结巴。

其后保镖们蜂拥而入，像是房间里进了两头放错地方的跳舞熊。顷刻间房间里人满为患。莱昂纳多望望这个又望望那个，而埃齐奥几乎能感到他的大脑正在努力运转，试图找到最得体的方式来驾驭当前状况。

作为一名刺客，他则有个不同的方案。

“埃齐奥——麻烦让我们——”莱昂纳多转身找他。

大师脸上的讶异与许多人都相似，没有的只是那迷信般的恐惧，那是天赋不太异禀的人发现一个人在空气中消失时会显露的神色。

“我们现在要走了吗，大师？”一位助手问道，显然为雇主不同寻常的有失风度（或许还有他并没有在对任何人说话的事实）而忧心忡忡。“您明早还有个预约。”

“我有吗？”莱昂纳多十指梳过头发，仍然面色苍白，心不在焉。他蓦地转向开着的窗户。埃齐奥没法再看见他，但助手们吃惊的眼神让他自己的内脏翻搅起来。

“您在找什么，大师？请小心别从窗户上摔下去了！”

在助手身后，保镖们面面相觑，那表情让埃齐奥想帮他们的脸整整容。咳，或许是二次整容……鉴于他们丑陋的嘴脸已经被损毁过几次了。

“ _犹大的血！_ ”他听见莱昂纳多念叨。显然他并未想到埃齐奥仍在屋内。“我真讨厌他这么干！”

“大师，您在和谁说话？那里有什么人吗？”

“没有”莱昂纳多叹息，又出现在烛光下，回到埃齐奥的视线之内。“我的帽子在哪？啊。 _走吧。_ 我得回家好好想一想。或者至少试试看，既然看来这世界突然抛弃了它的一切逻辑。”最后那句话声音小得只有埃齐奥能听见。

“ _是_ _，_ 大师。你！跑去告诉仆人们准备我们的行李！”

那小恶棍鞠了一躬，依言跑去。其他人也没过多久便离开了。

 

***

埃齐奥一直等到完全听不到脚步声，才从壁橱后走出来，离开锥形火苗也无法驱散的深深阴影之中。

“ _妈的狗屎_ _……_ ”片刻间，他只是四处踱步，双手绞着头发。

他现在还不能走。否则莱昂纳多和他的随从们就不会有足够的时间先于他离开此地，而且说实在的，他不太肯定自己能不能控制住情绪，不把第一个对他眼神奇怪的混蛋揍到满地找牙。

然而，如果他留在这儿，他还是有用床帘做绳子自尽，或是撞墙撞破脑袋的风险。

为了防止上述两种情况，他走到窗前。夜已深了。运河沿岸，狂患者们已开始归家。外头下起了蒙蒙细雨，吹打着沿河宫殿和烟囱上仍在袅袅升起的烟雾。埃齐奥站在不时溅起些小水泡的窗台前凝视它们，直到他不寻常的自戕欲望终于消褪，只留下一阵疲惫。他靠着窗台滑坐下来。

在他脚边的地板上，躺着一本小笔记本。

他拾起它。它不比一盒纸牌大多少，封面包着廉价皮革，纸页因为四处携带和频繁翻动而破旧不堪。其貌不扬——但埃齐奥知道他手中的是思想，那些想法的野心和智慧远超出前人的任何想象。

他也知道丢失这本子会让莱昂纳多非常沮丧。他把笔记本塞进马甲。

几分钟后室内恢复了寂静，就好似从未有人来过。


	13. Chapter 13

第十三章

 

埃齐奥第三次走神的时候，安东尼奥终于丧失了他的耐心。

“成！要是我说的话这么不对你耳朵，不听也罢！”威尼斯盗贼工会首领从椅子上拿过帽子和斗篷，黑压压地向门口走去。但在他摸到门把手之前，门就开了，走进一位女佣装束、身披斗篷的纤瘦女孩。埃齐奥花了一会儿才认出那是罗莎。他平常不怎么见她穿裙子。这会儿，两名盗贼已轻捷地避让开对方。

“ _小家伙_ ！”安东尼奥吻了吻他女徒的脸颊。“那蠢货交给你了。他的理智怕不是飞到九霄云外去了，比费拉里教堂的尖顶还高。”

“哎？”罗莎用探寻的眼神看向埃齐奥，后者只是在椅子上摊得更开了些，心底暗自感激兜帽遮住了他大部分的脸。

几秒钟后，吱呀转动的门送走了安东尼奥。

罗莎一时没动。她穿得这么女性化，让埃齐奥几乎想要起身行礼——但他知道她对此的反应不是爆粗口就是笑出声。他咕哝了一句问候，努力让自己显得正常些。但从罗莎的表情来看，他没成功。

虽说已是早晨，照亮房间的唯一光线却是从半阖的百叶窗间穿入。在这片逼仄的希腊城区，首席盗贼建立他游民基地的地方，偷窥并非不存在的威胁。发现某个在理发店来来往往、眼神鬼祟衣着朴素的家伙并非理发师，这种事永远只是时间问题。最终警卫会被引来——但他们面前只会是一间被老鼠和流浪汉占领的空屋。

罗莎一偏腰，笑得促狭诡秘。

“ _晚上好啊，亲爱的。_ 这个点儿行为规矩的刺客不该在呼呼大睡吗？你在这儿做什么呢？”

埃齐奥耸耸肩。“气跑安东尼奥。看上去是这样。”

“你干啥了？”

“没给他觉得自己应得的关注。”

罗莎窃笑起来。她挑逗的姿势消失得和出现时一样快。“ _头儿_ 可喜欢他自个儿的声音了。幸好他说的话一般情况下还是有点用的。”

“这不是他第一次在我面前发火。”自埃齐奥认识安东尼奥以来，他开始明白一点：在这座充满机会和奋斗青年的城市里，除了低微的出身，安东尼奥没能用老实人的方式崛起，还有另一个理由——明白地说，就是他没耐心。

“有时候我怀疑那只是他表示关心的方式。”罗莎拉下头巾，甩开她的短发。“我得把自己搞舒服点。待着别动，我还想和你谈两句呢。”

“我能来看吗？”半心半意的老套戏谑从埃齐奥口中溜出来，几乎没过脑子。

“哈！ _自个儿解决吧，刺客。_ ”罗莎横穿过房间，褪下斗篷，随即消失在一扇小门背后，留下埃齐奥一个人不情不愿待在原地。

他尽了全部努力来忍住冲动。他盯着日光下打旋的灰尘。他倾听窗外窄巷里希腊语的交谈声。他看着一只勇敢的小老鼠匆匆忙忙衔走面包屑，那是他和安东尼奥开战时打翻的。他甚至考虑把尖刃短剑抽出来捅穿自己的手掌心。

最终他放弃了挣扎，从衣服里拿出那本笔记本——上帝知道他这几天来这么已经做过多少次了。

现在那本本子在他掌心，像是偷来的一样灼人。翻阅它，就像是向莱昂纳多无法理解而又奇异美妙的头脑投去一记禁忌的瞥视。工整的镜像体围绕着精致的机械装置、水流、植物和几何图形。埃齐奥曾惊讶地得知，莱昂纳多不知道其他人读不懂他的字。那不是密码——大师惯用左手，采用镜像写法纯粹是因为这样更方便而已。就算已经与凡人相处了三十多年，他还是能严重低估他们的愚蠢程度。说实在的，埃齐奥也不能把自己算在那些凡人之外。

他用不着马里奥叔叔或者葆拉或者泰奥多拉告诉他，他不可能永远躲着他——这个世上唯一一个能翻译阿泰尔的密函、为他制造和维护对付仇敌需要的武器的人。但时间越久，他对再次见到莱昂纳多就感到越恐慌。他仍然天天路过工作室，但到现在还没敢敲门。他需要一个行动计划，至少是行动的勇气，但这两者他至今仍然未得。

“ _去他妈的！_ 我感觉好多了。我恨透那些破烂玩意儿了。”

埃齐奥把笔记本压在手底，抬头看见罗莎身着惯常的装束走回——皮裤皮靴，短马甲和外袍，看上去只比威尼斯的学徒和跑差事的男孩儿漂亮一点。她把一只亮闪闪的钱包丢在桌子上。无疑，那正是她裙装出击的战果。一物换一物，她从盘中剩下的面包和鸡里撕下一块，又往杯子里倒了些麦酒。她叼着面包，一屁股坐上墙边的长凳，像只饥饿的狐狸一样对食物发起进攻。埃齐奥努力无视她翘上桌边的那只靴子。那动作不仅展现了她的敏捷，还有她线条优美的大腿。

这世代，女人除去刚出生那几年，都把下半身遮掩得严严实实，因此罗莎的腿虽说裹着皮革，仍是……难以忽视。那种行为是犯法的，某些人甚至认为这罪行比她从事的行当还要严重，因为它违背了上帝的意旨。但罗莎才不在乎，她所在的工会也一样。埃齐奥同样也学会了假装不受罗莎衣着的影响。虽说他和她调情调得火热，但他知道她真正的兴趣方向完全不同。

“干啥这么安静， _刺客_ ？”罗莎嘴巴一空，立刻说道，“怎么，安东尼奥有坏消息吗？”

埃齐奥耸肩。“还是老一套。艾米利欧又给街贩加了税，还关了十来个人。”

“你走什么神呢？瞧你把脸遮着的那样儿，还玩你那 _小兄弟_ 玩个不停。”罗莎的眼睛扫过埃齐奥放在腿上的手。

“啥？我没。”埃齐奥立马抽回手。这下，他原本藏着的笔记本露了出来。

“那是什么玩意儿？”

“没什么。”埃齐奥红着脸把本子塞回衣服里。他得停下，不能一有机会就拿出来盯着看了，人们会想歪的。“所以，你要和我谈什么？”

“噢，我只是需要你帮把手，我们不是要想办法进到那 _歹徒_ 的房子里嘛——啧，别管那个了，那个不急。告诉我出了什么事。”

“没什么事。”

罗莎挑起眉毛。埃齐奥心神不定地倾身向前。“ _好吧_ ，我没说实话。我是来找你谈心的，不是安东尼奥。但这件事只能你知我知。 _懂了吗？_ ”

“噢？”罗莎表情愉悦地坐回凳子上。“说啊。”她边等着埃齐奥继续，边啃光了她的鸡腿。

过了一会儿，她整了整黑色短发上的羊毛帽子。

“嘿，所以是怎么回事？我知道你话不多，但谈心一般不包括这么多的尴尬沉默啊。”

“啊……好吧。”他放低声音，努力显得真心一些，但最后听上去介于讽嘲和恐慌之间。“罗莎，我知道你喜欢女人。你觉得——”

罗莎睁大眼睛。她把吃剩的骨头丢进桌上的白镴碗里。“ _听听你自己说的是什么狗屎！_ 我最后再说一次，埃齐奥，你不可能来围观的！”

埃齐奥抬起手。“你弄错我的意思了，罗莎。”

“我弄错了？那你是什么意思？你倒是说啊！你以为我有一整天的空闲来等你磨磨唧唧吗？”

“ _冷静点。_ 我只是想向你征求意见。我有个……”他说不下去了。

“你有个……？”虽说一脸气恼，罗莎的兴致看上去又回升了。

“我有个……啊，看在……我喜欢上了一个人，不知道该怎么办。”

“噢。”她坐回原处，满脸失望。“搞毛啊？ _埃齐奥_ ，我可见过你和那些小姐卿卿我我。你是所有男人里最不需要这方面的建议的人。基督啊，我还以为会是有意思点的事呢，结果是你脚踏的又一条船。”

“我不是在说一位小姐。”

“她是个普通人？那又怎样？钥匙开锁可不分材质啊，埃齐奥。我以为你没这么死脑筋的。还是说这是绅士的骄傲啥的？觉得和流莺或者普通市民的女儿过一辈子有损身份？我猜这肯定是终身大事。要是你只是对哪个女孩子一见钟情，肯定用不着来问我。”

他以为这会漫长而艰难。他要说的事理论上可以把莱昂纳多和他自己一道送上绞刑架。鉴于罗莎的偏好，她看上去是可以谈心的最明显的选择。虽然他已经开始怀疑这么做是否明智了。

“那是个……男人。”最后两个字低成了埃齐奥兜帽阴影下的喃喃。

“什么？”

“一个男人，”他抬高了一点儿音量，出乎意料地感到无比解脱，就好似胸口的重压已被卸去。

三秒钟后，罗莎仰头大笑起来。

她笑得太厉害，都从凳子上掉了下来。她笑得四肢颤抖，艰难地从地板上爬起来，跌跌撞撞地去追已经起身向门口走去的埃齐奥。

“别，别！留下来！ _对不起！_ ”她抓住他强壮的手臂，仍旧气喘吁吁，笑得直不起腰来。“上帝啊，我都要吓尿了！”

埃齐奥很少对他说过的话感到这么后悔过。他环顾四周，咬紧牙关，告诉自己扭断她的脖子是种不得体的行为。对他这么个通常能把男人吓尿裤子的角色，能结识这群对他毫无尊重的女人无疑是种福气了。

“ _别走，别走呀，亲爱的！_ 把你的屁股放回凳子上。我保证我尽量不笑你哈。”罗莎把他按回椅子上，靠近了些，双手按住他的双肩，依旧挂着那灿烂得过分的笑容。

“ _把一切都告诉我吧，小种马。_ 那幸运的 _混蛋_ 是谁呀？”

“恕我不能直言。”

她做了个难过的表情。“但是，埃齐奥。我们是朋友，对不对？你信任我一次又能损失什么呢？”

他瞪了她一眼。她叹口气。“ _好吧。_ 不过你还是想告诉我的，是不？”

他真不确定自己想不想。但如果不解释清楚他的问题从何而来，这问题也就无从谈起。当然，除了最明显的那一点。

“是莱昂纳多。”

她稍稍直起身子，一脸惊讶。“达芬奇大师？”

“正是。”埃齐奥竖起一根手指。“你爱怎么笑我就怎么笑吧，但你敢嘲笑他试试看！他完全是清白的！我知道你没见过他——”

她投降地举起双手。“嘲笑他？我为什么要嘲笑 _达芬奇大师_ ？而且我当然见过他了。更准确地说，是撞上他，一两次吧。简直可怕。他戴着最好的 _帽子_ ，穿着条红 _斗篷_ ，但是钱包里只有三枚 _硬币_ ，几根 _线_ 和一块 _石膏_ 。你能相信吗？我太愧疚了，我赶紧跑回去把钱包还给他，说他把它掉到地上了。然后他笑着告诉我拿着就好，因为显然我比他更需要这钱。 _耶稣啊！_ 这辈子我从没觉得那么羞愧过。”

埃齐奥忍住呻吟。所以，罗莎也中了莱昂纳多的招，就像是那些该死的看到他笑就要昏倒的乡下花女们。还有每天守在窗户口等他在去市场的路上经过的商妇。还有争着接待他的客户只为听听大师故事的船夫。还有他就算自顾不暇的时候，也永远会掏铜钱给的乞丐小鬼……

_人人都爱莱昂纳多。我凭什么要比他们得到的更多呢？_

“所以我们能同意我有个问题了吗？”

“想上你最好的朋友？噢，埃齐奥。你真是彻底没救了。但你来找 _我_ 干什么呢？你俩不是早就亲密得像是马屁股的左右两半了吗？你肯定比任何人都了解他。”

“呃，因为你是个……”他上下比划。

她退后一步，双手叉腰。“那不代表我在男人方面也是专家， _亲爱的_ 。”

“我找不到其他可以谈的人了。”

“ _你真是个小甜心！_ ”虽说用词可能暗藏讽刺，罗莎还是软化下来，一根手指压在唇上，然后叹息一声。“好吧。我不大想再说一遍，鉴于你已经够虚荣的了，但埃齐奥，你是头帅气的 _小猎犬_ 。而且，女孩儿们告诉我说，你在床上的名声不全是瞎吹出来的。要是你有意愿，半个威尼斯的男人估计都会为你折腰。去他妈的，要不是我手头的 _麻烦_ 已经够多了，我也会为你折腰的。所以你在这方面不用担心。但要是达芬奇大师不喜欢同性，那我也帮不了什么。这种事情就是这样。”

“我，啊……有理由相信他的取向不是问题。” _等等，那个折腰的说法是什么玩意儿？_ 罗莎增强他信心的法子还真是奇怪。他不是说她说错了什么，但她这种说法让他不确定自己是被夸了还是被骂了。

“所以。我理解得正确吗。你喜欢他。他喜欢你。”她一摊手。“所以他妈的问题在哪儿？”

“我亲了他。结果不大妙。”

“这么快？埃齐奥！怎么回事？”

“他害怕了。我感觉这事好复杂。”

“ _妈的_ ！”罗莎晃了晃身子。“怎么说，他可是设计建造了洛伦佐·美帝奇世界闻名的 _viola organista_[1]啊。要是他喜欢把事情搞复杂，也没什么好奇怪的。别那么瞅着我，猪头，我又不是穴居生活！既然你已经试过了直接的方法，那剩下的就只有谈话了。我知道你比较行动派，但只有这样办。去找他，和他谈两句。看看结果如何。”

“我会不知道说什么的。他太了解我了。”

“那真是糟透了。”罗莎一下坐上桌子，晃起双腿来。“好吧，好吧。那 _你_ 又想要什么呢？一起住在农场养老？还是操他操到他直不起身子？”她做了个极为粗鲁的动作。

 _操他操到……？_ 埃齐奥差点被这想法呛住。

他没法否认近来他的身体对莱昂纳多的反应。但除掉少数几次令人愧疚的片刻，他几乎没敢考虑过这件事。而且他当然没有沉浸在幻想当中——虽然这很奇怪，因为他有需要时对女人的想象力可是无穷无尽。 _“操他。”我连他回吻我是什么感觉都想象不出来！_

他试着去想。他把莱昂纳多永远挂着微笑的嘴唇置于自己之上。靠这么近的话，莱昂纳多的味道会充满他的鼻腔。紧贴着他的身体高挑瘦削，肌肉流畅。尤其是在他身下……赤裸着……头埋在被单里呻吟着……而他顺着莱昂纳多的脖颈一路激烈地吻下去，直到那圆润雪白的—— _等等，这发展有点快啊_ ——

他猛地回过神来，浑身冒汗，低声呻吟。罗莎饶有兴趣地盯着他。

_咳，至少我的身体相当诚实。_

“你太享受这个了，”他挤出一句。

“那是当然。来吧，迁就我一次嘛。跟我说说你那男子气概的感受呀。”

埃齐奥的舌头在他嘴里死亡了。“呃……”他舔舔唇，扯了扯兜帽的尖角，好把红透的脸藏得更严实一点。“他一直都陪着我，冒死不惧。我欠他。欠他很多。首先我这条命就是他救的。他是唯一一个帮助我而不求任何回报的人。”

罗莎从盘子里拿了枚橄榄，抛进嘴里。“很高尚，但这解释不了你为什么想用你的 _老二_ ——”

“对，对，我是说。确实没法解释。”埃齐奥绝望地起身开始踱步，袍子发出轻柔的沙沙声，脚下的木板在他的体重下嘎吱作响。“我不知道是什么时候开始的。可能我一直都对他抱有这样的感情。他是我的家人，我的兄弟。我一直害怕他会出事。一想到他我就……”他意识到自己在胡言乱语。“你看，我这三天来都没怎么睡。你有什么想法吗？还是没有？老天爷，我都不知道我为什么觉得这会有用。我走了。”

“埃齐奥，你个傻瓜，去找他啊。把你刚刚和我说的话告诉他啊。”

“没那么简单。”

“为什么？噢，不用回答。还是荣誉，是不？你操谁他妈的有什么关系？好好想想。生命真的光荣到你连这点小小快感都不能有吗？”她又吃了个橄榄，一条腿蜷在桌上，另一条晃来晃去。

埃齐奥 _想过_ 。但比起他小兄弟突然出现的麻烦倾向，还有更重要的事啊。

没有词句能描述清楚他的感受，所以他只是把事实清楚明白地列了出来。

“他对我很重要。我不想失去他。更重要的是，我也不能失去他。我需要他的帮助。”

罗莎摇摇头。“我看啊， _伙计_ ，你要是不把这个问题解决掉，就已经失去他了。”她跳下桌子，走向埃齐奥，拍了拍他的肩膀。她比他矮一个头，比半个他重一点儿，但举止却像是吃了豹子胆似的。“你不是胆小鬼吧，啊？去找他聊聊啊。不说别的，他本来就比我俩加起来还要聪明。他会明白的。如果他不明白，那就……操他！还是说你打算反着来？”她把他从头到脚打量一通。“难说，活儿好的那个准不定被压在下头呢。”

埃齐奥僵住了。“你在说什么？我是个男子汉，罗莎！我不会——”

她哼了一声。“ _别傻了，白痴。荣誉！_ 我他妈真想不通，我们到现在怎么没因为男人的无聊荣誉感而死光。”她转过身。“ _去你的！_ 我忙着呢，没时间帮你发现自我，告诉你你自己已经知道的事，你这个佛罗伦萨虚伪 _小混蛋_ 。”她嘀咕着，回去解决早餐剩下的部分。

埃齐奥数到十，不想成为今晨第二个摔门出去的人。这正是他来这里的原因，不是吗？罗莎是所有人中最不会害怕他的秘密，也不会用陈词滥调来嘲笑他的人。

她是对的。他一直都知道该怎么做。或许他只有从另一个人口中听到它才能真正确信罢了。无论莱昂纳多怎么说，他们都不可能回到从前的样子了。

然而谈话并不是埃齐奥脑中的解决方案。他一直都更擅长于行动。

“ _抱歉。_ 你是对的。谢谢你，罗莎。虽然你的建议可以让一个人在半夜里被刀捅死。我回头再过来和你讨论你想进的那所房子， _行吗_ ？”

罗莎背对着他，嘴里塞满面包嘀嘀咕咕。“行啊，行啊……等更重要的事做完了再来找可怜的老罗莎…… _但记得好好操他！_ ”她冲他摇摇手指。

”我也爱你，罗莎，“他说，然后关上了门。

 

[1] 达芬奇设计的一种乐器。


	14. Chapter 14

第十四章

 

决定已经作出；计划和实施还有待考量。而不幸地，色诱一位精神紧张的天才可不是埃齐奥在马里奥 _叔叔_ 手下的受训内容。他相当怀疑，自己过去对目标使的简单又炫目的花招用在这个压抑冲动多年的男人身上，能起到多少理想的效果。

他一整天都在观察往来人群中那些艾米利欧的手下，记下他们的巡逻路线，试图找到一条不会让他被弩箭扎成刺猬的通路——徒劳无功的努力，正像之前多次一样。但这么早去画室也不会有任何用处。

他对此思量了一会儿。如果就这么在光天化日之下拨开人群，从前门走进去，会是什么样呢？要能见到他们的反应，大概是值了。但埃齐奥还没脸皮厚到如此地步。委员会容忍达芬奇大师的存在，只是因为他的声望太好，只有波提切利或贝利尼家族[1]才能与之相提并论。西罗尼希玛[2]的强大商业帝国对荣耀的看重不可不谓是求真务实，但就算是她的耐心也有限度。埃齐奥所做的损害莱昂纳多声誉的事已经够多了。

他来到圣保罗区的时候，已经临近黄昏。屋顶之下，伴着日光的消减，阴影自小巷和水道间爬出，将人们从商店、船坞和盐场赶回家去。女人们拉上她们的布帘，孩子们赶在夜幕降临之前将猪羊从草原和水边牧地驱回。鸽子在房顶和钟楼寻求庇护。没人抬头看那 _白影_ 在烟囱与红屋顶的迷宫中寻着方向，跃过狭窄的 _运河_ ，跃过底下日光触不到的暗滞水波。

埃齐奥到达画室时，黄昏的钟声已经敲响，赤红的落日低悬在城市上方。夜班守卫互相传着口号，点起了傍晚的第一支火炬、第一个火盆。在那被高楼包围的小小广场之上，埃齐奥在房梁上蹲下。广场上骚扰莱昂纳多的仰慕者早已四散离去。只有梵娜挎着一只水桶，匆匆走向中央水井。阁楼窗栅间透出的光落在三楼的阳台上，那是大师在家的证明。

埃齐奥不记得上一次他在这种事上如此忐忑是什么时候。也许是鼓起勇气去亲吻15岁却已经美得令人窒息的克里斯蒂娜·韦斯普奇——佛罗伦萨最著名的美人儿，和所有同龄的未婚贵族小姐一样被关在闺中？他那时候只不过是个小男孩儿。现在他过去处过的所有女人似乎都在记忆里嘲弄他。从最开始与克里斯蒂娜笨拙的抚触开始，他至今已经那么了解她们的秘密，但那知识现在毫无用处，比不上达尔玛西亚渔妇在威尼斯商场里的闲言碎语。

然而，他上战场从来不会毫无计划。莱昂纳多那么温柔，他一定相当矜持。埃齐奥需要耐心……可能还需要一点儿诡计。

他落到阳台上。准备去敲门时，他却发现门本来就没闩上，还半开着条缝。 _这是怎么回事？随便一个能爬上这里的人都能从这儿进去啊。_

他把戴着手套的手按在门上，小心翼翼地开始推它。

有个小物件从里头飞快地撞上了门板。

反应不敏捷的刺客很快就会成死刺客了。所以埃齐奥没有往后一跳从栏杆上面掉下去摔死。一切重归平静后，他继续缓缓推着门，希望铰链不要嘎吱作响。

底下不远处躺着一只小破瓶子，黑色颜料撒了满地。埃齐奥继续往里看。

在宽敞房间的正中央，莱昂纳多背对门站着，面前是一块被几座枝形烛台照亮的小画板。他穿着紧身的长裤长靴，一件加厚的羊毛背心敞着扣子挂在肩膀上。他一只手提着玻璃酒瓶撑在腰上，另一只手绞着脑后几缕头发，指间夹着两支笔刷。

“ _真是狗屎_ _！_ ”莱昂纳多嘀咕道，“我为什么就不能说一次不呢？我甚至压根儿就不想当个画家！”

莱昂纳多看上去完全沉浸在他看着的那副画里头了。的确，当埃齐奥溜进房间关好门的时候，他只是对着酒瓶喝了一口，继续自言自语。

“‘您花费太多了，大师。’‘这些油画肖像赚的钱最多了，大师。’嘿，下地狱去吧！更重要的事儿简直要把我的脑袋炸开了——而我现在被困在这儿，画这张 _该死的东西_ ，免得再被起诉一次……！”

埃齐奥半边肩膀倚着门，抱起双臂看着。

莱昂纳多向画板倾了倾身，以埃齐奥操作飞刀的熟练程度挥起画笔，将半透明的光油抹到色调明亮的画作上，每过一会儿就在调色板里蘸一蘸。

“我该再收个学徒，”他继续嘀咕。“这次得找个真正会画画儿的。桑德罗[3]和多梅尼科亲自干这种无聊活儿吗？不！他们画好面部和手部，其余的都交给学生。但当然了！这种办法只有商业化的风格才适用。要是他们的生计就指望在画画上，没人会用我的技巧。而且更糟！他们追求效率，而那样做花的时间太长了。那么空洞的眼睛啊……”

莱昂纳多顿了顿，打了个寒战，然后继续画下去。

“我以前为什么没想到过这个？对那群僧侣该用同样的法子才对。我要是那一星期都醉得不省人事，就能避开那场悲惨的灾难了。哪个信徒会在乎某根花轴或者哪只耳朵没上阴影吗？我赌不会！我不亲眼看一看成品又有什么关系？啊，如果我不那么在乎后来人的看法就好了……！还是把半成品留着，让后人尽情遐想完成的样子有多美丽吧。”莱昂纳多半醉着，因为自己的玩笑话而哼了一声。

一如既往地，埃齐奥等得越久，要现身就越难。他推论道，他只是不愿意吓到莱昂纳多，从而对画作造成损坏。但他自己都说服不了自己。

最终，大师直起了身子，退后几步观察着作品。对埃齐奥来说，这幅画像看上去已经完成了——而且一如既往地美得让他想要落泪。但显然莱昂纳多的看法不是这样。他用画笔顶端点了点下巴。

“哎，才开始呢，”他叹了口气，又从酒瓶子里饮了一大口。

埃齐奥清了清嗓子。

莱昂纳多猛地转过身来，左手仍然夹着笔刷。他右手的酒瓶泼了出来，差一点儿就要溅着画了——埃齐奥抖了一下，然后眨眨眼，注意到大师的仪容。

虽说天气寒冷，莱昂纳多在外衣底下却什么也没穿。敞开的衣物下露着一长条他的苍白皮肤，从咽喉一直延伸到束着长裤的皮带。他的身形健壮，只是由于不规律的饮食习惯而过于瘦削。他胸前的毛发与埃齐奥相比称得上是稀疏，但没什么可羞耻的。

修剪整齐的胡须之上，莱昂纳多的脸颊酡红，几缕金发乱糟糟地垂在脸侧。再加上衣物和皮肤染上的墨水、着色剂、还有像是木屑的碎片，整个一幅艺术家衣衫凌乱的典型画面。埃齐奥从来没明白过，这么一个挑剔的人，在工作的时候怎么能把自个儿弄得这么脏。这肯定和他的专心程度有关。

莱昂纳多脚底一阵摇晃，显然在努力适应他改变了的现实状况。他放低了拿着画笔的那只手。

“埃齐奥！”他咕哝道。“很不幸，我现在的状态不适合待客。明天来吧。或者后天，我身体可能会不大舒服。”

埃齐奥知道，在烛光之外，他不过是夜色隐蔽下的一抹白影。莱昂纳多看不见他有多心神不定，这让他稍稍有了些自信。他刻意放低了声音。

“所以，我现在是客人了，啊？我可是见过你醉酒的样子，不少次呢， _朋友_ 。你还吐在我身上了，要是我没记错的话，就佛罗伦萨妓院里那次……”

莱昂纳多不屑一顾地挥了挥手，然后似乎意识到自己仍然举着笔刷。他对着杯子瞄准，成功把它们掷了进去。

“我们那时候还年轻，”他说，“不可同日而语。”

“五年前，莱昂纳多。我们现在也没老到哪儿去。哎，反正我是没觉得老。你呢，我就不确定了， _老伙计_ 。”

莱昂纳多没有像埃齐奥预料中那样，回以一句玩笑话，而是皱起了眉头，就好像他的思绪与埃齐奥的话不在同一频道。

埃齐奥把自己从门框上支起来，把美帝奇披风拉过肩膀，往房间里头走了几步，让烛光足够照到他兜帽下的双眼。他站在原地，拇指抵着皮带，等待着。他没穿盔甲，但常用的武器仍然抵着腿根。

沉默在空气中延展着。最后，他问出了头脑里唯一的问题。

“你干嘛敞着领子，傻瓜？这儿可不怎么暖和。”

莱昂纳多惊讶地看了看自己，似乎才记起埃齐奥没法儿移开视线的那一块。“啊。我忘了。我之前在做模特，给学生。得教他们手臂和肩部的肌肉系统，但我雇的那个模特没来。我的助手们，很不幸，都没几块肌肉。有只猫在我的衬衫上撒了尿，我又不能麻烦梵娜去买件新的，她忙着做晚饭呢。然后我就到这儿开始工作，然后……”

“你去给他们做裸模？”埃齐奥脑中浮现起画面——年轻的、漂亮得像幅画儿的托尼奥，着迷地盯视着他主人裸露的胴体——简直叫人脑袋发烧。 _好极了。我在嫉妒一个十七岁的小处男。_

莱昂纳多笑出了声。“别这么震惊。只是腰部以上。我以前全裸过好多次呢。”

_是——但那是在韦罗基奥的工作室，那时候你别无选择！_

埃齐奥强迫自己冷静下来。想着捅死莱昂纳多的学生可没法儿帮他组织思路。“好吧。你在军火库旁边裸体游行都随你的便，”他说，“但我觉得我们有些事儿还没解决。”

莱昂纳多的微笑滞住了，但只有一瞬。恢复的时候，埃齐奥可以发誓他绝对夸大了他的醉意。“我之前说过啊， _小猿儿_ ，我现在不在谈话的状态。改天再来吧。等我画完这幅画。”

“你倒是看看那玩意儿！早就画完了好吗。”

莱昂纳多照做了。“早着呢。还得至少再加两层 _晕染_ ，而且毛发也没有高光……”

“那就让它干着吧。反正我不走。” _我一走，估计就没有再回来的勇气了。_ 但他没敢把这话说出口。

莱昂纳多皱起眉。他试着去摸自己的脸，才发现酒瓶仍然抓在手上。他不快地看了它一眼，把酒瓶搁到放着绘画用具的板桌上，态度软化了几分。

“很好。如果你坚持要这样的话。”

 _那好。_ 埃齐奥张开嘴；但在他发出声音之前，莱昂纳多已经开腔了。

“听着，”他说，踱起了步，“我仔细想过这件事了。”

埃齐奥闭上了嘴。

“最开始，我完全看不出你的行动有什么逻辑。我甚至怀疑你在拿我寻开心。然后我意识到我这样想有失公正。你绝不会这么残忍。也是这个想法，最终让我明白是什么搞得你那样做了。你还年轻，年轻人搞不清楚自己的情感。我才越过这个时期不久，还没忘记这点。年轻人会把正常的感情混淆成更进一步的那些——把感激当成责任，把喜爱当成效忠，甚至吸引。他们不是因为一时兴致，就是好奇行事。你的行为完全可以理解。你只是——”

“没搞清楚？”

“对啦！”莱昂纳多直起身子微笑起来，显然欣慰于埃齐奥这么容易就明白了他的意思。

 _万一他是对的怎么办？_ 埃齐奥才过二十四岁生日没几个月，而且还没结婚，在别人看来他根本算不上成年人。他怎么会——

然后他意识到现在是怎么回事。

“没必要觉得不好意思， _小伙子_ 。我们可以忘掉这些，回到事情原本的样子。”

“所以你都搞明白了，啊？”埃齐奥怒气冲冲地低吼。

“当然。”

埃齐奥数到十。

“你这么聪明的一个人怎么能 _混蛋成这样_ ？”他炸了，用手指猛戳空气。“别用你解剖尸体的那一套来对付我的脑袋！”

莱昂纳多摊开双手。“可是……这是最符合逻辑的解释啊。你来这儿不是为了谈这个吗？”

“不是！你太擅长谈话了。你可以光凭口舌让人相信从屁眼里吃饭讲话是最正常的。上帝啊，我看你要是想，连 _自己_ 都能骗过去！”

“那——你来干什么啊？”莱昂纳多困惑地问。

“干这个。”

埃齐奥开始解外套。

莱昂纳多睁大了双眼，脸色煞白。有那么一刻，他整个人都张口结舌。

埃齐奥注视着莱昂纳多的脸，手套在肩带和披风底下忙活着。等到那件以皮革加厚的护甲从腰带上脱开，他伸手进去拿出了那本笔记本，用拇指和食指捏着它，举在头侧。

莱昂纳多惊讶地眨眨眼。血色重新浮上双颊。

“你找到它了！感谢上帝！我还以为我再也找不回它了。”他走上前。

埃齐奥举起手。“等等。我要你用一件东西来换。”

莱昂纳多停了脚，犹豫地微笑着。“噢？是什么呢，我的朋友？”

“一个吻。”

有那么一会儿，房间里安静得能听见梵娜的木板鞋在楼下的咔哒声。

“ _抱歉？_ ”然后，莱昂纳多说道，笑容僵在脸上。“我想我是听错了。”

“我说了，一个吻。认真的那种。”

这回是一声大笑。“ _你肯定是……！_ ”

“这不是玩笑。”

最终，那笑容消失了。莱昂纳多看上去有些想吐。这不是埃齐奥期望的反应。他开始担心这件事会比他想象的还要难。

“埃齐奥， _看在上帝的份上。_ ”

“就一个吻。你不是一天到晚都在亲人么。” _虽然不是我想的那种方式。_

莱昂纳多挺直了身子，居高临下地抱起双臂，醉意几乎消失不见。“行。那你就留着它吧。”

“别闹了。只是一个吻而已。我又没让你给我吹箫。”埃齐奥并没预料到这句下流话在他体内激起的一阵兴奋。

莱昂纳多似乎是被他的粗俗程度吓呆了，一时间说不出话。“你才是在闹脾气吧！”然后他大叫道，“我不会做这样的事！”

“很好。那你的本子就要进下水道了。”

“什——你怎么——你不会的！”

“你想试试我吗， _朋友_ ？”

莱昂纳多的蓝眼睛眯了起来。

 _圣母啊。我从来没见过他对我发怒。恼火，没错……但没有怒气。_ 埃齐奥没觉得后悔，倒是暗暗有些高兴。快乐和欢笑并非莱昂纳多对待这世界的自然方式，它们是他的护甲，用以隐藏自己的真实情感，与人保持安全距离。他这份平易近人的快活气质，也让他逃避了不少东西，这是埃齐奥花了好几年才意识到的事实。现在的愤怒，肯定意味着他正在接近莱昂纳多的真实自我吧？

埃齐奥晃了晃本子。“想想看吧。这么多努力工作的成果，绝妙的想法，都一去不复返……和屎尿一起。”他摇了摇头。“多可惜啊。”

要是莱昂纳多没喝酒，埃齐奥相当确定他用不了多久就会被丢出门外。虽说他待人友善，但埃齐奥知道，这个人同时相当骄傲。

然后莱昂纳多松开了双臂，不再抗拒地紧紧抱于胸前。

“行，”他说。

在埃齐奥从惊讶中回过神来之前，甚至连手都没来得及放下，莱昂纳多就消除了两人之间的距离。他微微摇晃着，低下头把紧闭的嘴唇压上埃齐奥的，动作小心，没有造成任何不应该的接触。

整个过程紧张而又愤怒，持续了最多不过两秒钟。埃齐奥才感受到莱昂纳多的温度和透过酒气传来的熟悉而甜蜜的味道，一切就结束了。莱昂纳多后退几步，抬起下巴。

“好了，”他恼怒地说，“现在把我的东西还给我。”

埃齐奥在兜帽底下搜寻着莱昂纳多的脸。“你把那个叫做吻？基督在上，还不如说是扇了我一巴掌呢。”

莱昂纳多盯着他，又不作声了。一缕金发垂到了他的眼前。他们站得仍然很近，埃齐奥都能数出他朋友沾着墨迹的脸上有多少个雀斑。他想知道莱昂纳多的胸口上是不是也有，但不敢放任自己去看。

“你疯了吗？”过了一会儿，莱昂纳多吼道。“看在上帝的份上，你到底想证明什么？！”

埃齐奥嘴角向上钩成一个笑容。“听我说，莱昂纳多。你是个搞科研的人。我是在给你一个机会，来向我证明你的理论是正确的。如果我只是没搞清楚，我什么感觉都不会有。我甚至可能觉得恶心。这样我们就可以再也不提这件事。就按你想的那样相处。 _怎样？_ ”

莱昂纳多看上去几乎要跪了。

“来嘛。我俩都知道你不觉得我恶心。”埃齐奥哄道，用的是在女人身上成功实践过多次的语调。

他立马知道他过火了。大师僵在原地，眼中闪着怒火。 _完了。他马上要告诉我滚一边去了。他要打我了，他要把我踢出门外了——_

“一个吻？”这声音低沉好似絮语。

“我发誓。”埃齐奥的心跳加快了。

“很好。”

莱昂纳多走近一步。埃齐奥又能感受到他身上散发出的热度了。 _老天，怪不得他不觉得冷。他他妈的就和个锅炉似的。_ 莱昂纳多的男子气概势不可挡，而且极其令人不安。亲吻克里斯蒂娜·韦斯普奇的忐忑回忆突然间就像是在安抚一只猫咪。

恐慌绞住了埃齐奥的内脏。不可能有好结果的，不是吗？他自己看上去绝对像个傻瓜。他应该先找几个 _混蛋_ 练练的。

莱昂纳多看上去既着迷又有点儿反感，就好像他真的是在进行一场迷人又危险的实验。他向埃齐奥倾过去。但还有几寸距离时，他停住了，随即直起身子眨着眼，就好像眼前被揭去了一层面纱。

“不，”他低声道，声音刚够能听见，怒气突然无迹可寻。“不该是这样。”

_他改主意了。他想起来自己喝醉了。他知道我满口胡话，就是在瞎说八道——_

但莱昂纳多没叫他滚出去，却靠得更近了，足够让他们的衣襟相触。埃齐奥感到一双有力的手捧住他兜帽下的脸颊。

然后莱昂纳多低下头，吻了他。

 

[1] 威尼斯画派创立者。

[2] 威尼斯别称。

[3] 即画家波提切利。


	15. Chapter 15

除去逐之门外和回以大笑，埃齐奥还设想过不少反应。有些包含着道歉和窘态——他估计莱昂纳多八成会很害羞，而埃齐奥自己在向男人示爱方面真心也没多少经验，所以笨拙的摸索肯定是少不了的。

就大局来看，稍微尴尬一点也没什么大不了的。他准备好了慢慢来。他准备好去做个体贴、迷人、耐心的情人——有必要的话，还要显得自信，因为他肯定得好好诱哄欺骗一番。

他半成型的计划里头，没有一个包含以下可能——莱昂纳多也许是个吻技超群的高手。

埃齐奥乐得以为自己在交往的艺术方面技艺不坏。至少，他与女人的经历是这么告诉他的。但他们嘴唇相触的第一秒，他就知道自己一败涂地。莱昂纳多的技术里头没有弄虚作假的成分。他对此的态度正如对其他的一切那样，热情、娴熟而投入——同时也怀着不屈不挠的、教人丢盔弃甲的相同温柔。

笔记本从埃齐奥的指间滑落。他抬手抚上莱昂纳多的腰。莱昂纳多没有打断他们的吻，一只手滑向埃齐奥的后背，将他拉得更近；另一只手隔着兜偏过埃齐奥的后脑，让两人的亲吻更加深入。

让一个男人的毛绒脸颊这样热切地与他自己接触，无疑是种奇怪的感受。但要说他会因此而反感，就纯粹是胡扯了。他的身体一如既往地急着承认，莱昂纳多有多么不讨人厌。 ** _行为规矩点儿，你这荡妇。只不过是个吻。你兴奋个什么劲儿。_** 但他控制不住自己。这该死的男人在嘲讽他，甚至根本没有较量的意味——只是明明白白地向埃齐奥展示，如果他屈服会有怎样不可思议的结果。而埃齐奥不可自抑地想知道，如果他投降的话能得到什么战利品。当温暖的舌尖开始逗弄他的唇齿，他的自制力一泻千里。他呻吟起来，紧紧贴向莱昂纳多，用自己的舌头追逐他的。

他们相触的那一刹，莱昂纳多突然僵住了，然后和他分了开来。

埃齐奥片刻间已不知自己身在何处，更不晓得原因。他周围的房间摆设看上去和之前并无差别，蜡烛在原处燃烧，照亮着亚麻布上同一幅近乎完成的画作，还有桌上的绘具和穆拉诺酒瓶。但有些东西改观了。埃齐奥无法用言语描述它——就好像他看待世界的眼光变了。

莱昂纳多蹒步向后，此时已站在埃齐奥够不到的地方，看上去醉得疯狂，与平日里整洁的外表全然不同。直到现在埃齐奥才意识到，莱昂纳多因为刚才的亲吻而性奋了多少。他没什么方法来掩盖这个事实——他的上衣敞着，又没穿衬衫，紧身裤腿间的夹处只覆着薄薄一层亚麻布料。由莱昂纳多由面部一直延伸到胸膛的红晕看来，他也很清楚自己的状况。

几个月的试探下来，莱昂纳多有此需求的证据本该让他感到愉快。但埃齐奥目前的精神状况已经无法分清各种情感的差异了。

他想冲到莱昂纳多面前求他继续那个吻，完成他所开始的一切。

他想转过身，能逃多远逃多远。

而他最终选择的第三种方式，是僵在原地，像个呆子样的傻站着。

“这够满足你的好奇心了吗？”莱昂纳多最后勉强问道。“我能拿回我的笔记本了不？”

他的话实在荒唐，荒唐到埃齐奥几乎无法理解。满足，他的好奇心？他满脑子只有更多的问题。第一个是 ** _见鬼的你到底从哪儿学来的那种吻技？_** 莱昂纳多确实在他尝试涉猎的每一方面都能有所造诣，但没有谁能仅凭上苍赐予的天赋来获得这样厚颜无耻的自信。那需要练习。很多很多的练习。多年前和流莺来的一两发绝对是不够的。

“谁 ** _他妈_** 管你那该死的笔记本！”

莱昂纳多看上去有些受了冒犯。他脸颊上烧着的红晕现在已不止是因为窘迫了。“你是想告诉我那只是个玩笑吗？”

“什么？不！”

但莱昂纳多对那声反对置若罔闻。埃齐奥很确定他又一次夸大了他的醉态。“ ** _我明白了_** _，_ ”他喃喃道，“ ** _我真是有够蠢的！_** ”

埃齐奥沮丧地意识到现在是怎么回事。他的尝试不是毫无效果，莱昂纳多喝的酒帮了忙——但很快那人又会开始面露笑容，假装刚才的一切的确是个玩笑。埃齐奥已经能想象出他会为自己身体的反应编出的那些自嘲式的借口。大概是诸如他上次与另一个人类这样近距离接触已经是多久以前一类的。

埃齐奥终于从迷茫中挣脱出来，一步拉近了两人间的距离，用戴着手套的手抓住莱昂纳多的外衫翻领。莱昂纳多的眉头皱了起来，但他什么都没说，只抬起了长满胡茬的下巴。就算浑身都是酒味，他闻起来还是很好。橄榄油味的香皂，一层若有若无的体汗气息，还有梵娜用来安放衣物的雪松刨花香。

埃齐奥用尽了所有花言巧语才越过了这男人该死的防线。他可不打算就这么放弃。

“我知道你在佛罗伦萨的那次审判，”他脱口而出。 ** _操。你真是会讲话啊。_** 他几乎都能听到罗莎在他脑海里咯咯发笑了。

“ ** _什么？_** ”莱昂纳多看向他，蓝眼睛恐慌地睁大。至少他没试图否认，或是用幽默掩盖过去。

“我知道！而且我不在乎。呃，再也不了。”

“你——你怎么会听说这个的？”

“这有关系吗？”埃齐奥抓着莱昂纳多的手放松了力道。他尴尬地抹平胸口裸露皮肤之上皱巴巴的厚领，试着换上种说服力更强的语调。“是真的，你在西班牙人宫殿里头说的那些。我确实看到了那些画。我也的确觉得自己欠着你，莱昂纳多，但你怎么会认为我那么做是为了——你把我当什么啊？”他意识到他没怎么把自己的意思表达清楚。“我爱你，你个傻瓜。为了你我什么事都会做。”

莱昂纳多看上去很糊涂。“ ** _老天啊。_** 这是某种测验吗？”

“不是！”埃齐奥的声音沉作柔和的低语。“你为什么非得把这 ** _操蛋事儿_** 搞得这么麻烦？我又……不反对……你想要的那些。”那也是他自尊允许下的最接近“他想要它”的表述了——在那个叫人心神迷乱的吻之后，他简直都准备要去恳求了。

片刻间莱昂纳多看着他的眼神那么痛苦那么饱受折磨，埃齐奥几乎确定他要投降了。

然后大师收拾起他残余的尊严。“这不是我想不想要的问题，”他的语气里有种破碎的骄傲，就好像在给孩子解释什么东西。“你是玛利亚夫人的儿子。”

这回轮到埃齐奥退后一步了。

“我 ** _妈_** 又和这件事有什么关系？”他的口气让他差点咬断自己的舌头。咳，恐吓对他来说总是比魅惑来得更容易。

莱昂纳多踱起了步子。埃齐奥不确定他更气恼的是什么，是他的迟钝还是那人自己的醺醉。“我差点要告诉你了，在佛罗伦萨的时候。你在知道行政长官的背叛之后来找我的那次。你不记得吗？”

埃齐奥当然记得。他对那一天的记忆精确到每一分每一秒。

“你说我母亲在其他人都无动于衷的时候帮助了你。”

“是的！领主想要杀鸡儆猴，告诉市民没有哪个肮脏的 ** _鸡仔_** 能逃脱上帝主持的正义。其他人都有靠山或者亲属。我只有自己，连父亲也不肯帮忙，他根本就不想管我。我差点就要失去一切了，埃齐奥。我的荣誉。我的职业。我的性命，如果上天如此安排。”

埃齐奥从审讯记录里知道，莱昂纳多在领主宫被关押了四个月。那一定是场可怕的经历，对于这样一个温柔而骄傲的人尤是如此——一周又一周地等待那场耻辱审判的降临，知晓其后他将经受的愚民的怒火与嘲笑——终身残废，甚至更糟。这想法让他的五脏搅动起来。

“玛利亚夫人救了我，”莱昂纳多继续道。“我十辈子也还不清她这份好意。而且绝对不该是——”他没能说完。

“不该是什么？”

但莱昂纳多几乎不在听了。他的视线越过埃齐奥，就好似注视着某样缥缈的事物。“在你找到我、把乔凡尼的剑刃带给我之后，我去找了你母亲。那幅景象到现在仍然搅扰着我。我都不知道她有没有认出我来。我向她发誓我会保护你，会用尽上苍赐予我的一切天赋来尽可能帮助你。我许下了誓言，要遵从荣誉行事，埃齐奥。我不能违背诺言！”

**_男人和他们该死的荣誉感……！_** 所以莱昂纳多并不例外，他也是那些顽固陈规的受害者之一。

“你决定过修士式的禁欲生活，就是因为那场审判吗？”埃齐奥问。

莱昂纳多看向他，从自己的沉思中激醒过来，皱起眉头。“我——我不觉得那和你有什么关系， ** _年轻人_ ！**”

埃齐奥抱起双臂。“好吧。那葆拉又怎么说？”

“葆拉？”现在埃齐奥确定莱昂纳多的迟钝是装出来的了。

“佛罗伦萨 ** _馨香玫瑰_** 的女主人，你肯定不会忘记。她又是你的什么人？”

“我帮她画了一幅肖像。”

啧，看来葆拉也不是永远都正确啊。

“一幅肖像。”埃齐奥从兜帽的阴影底下瞅着莱昂纳多。他看不出任何撒谎的迹象。他想起这人在马木留克圣殿骑士面前眼都不眨地扯谎的模样。“但她非常信任你，信任到能在我被全城通缉的时候派我到你那儿去，告诉你我所传承的秘密。我该相信她在认为你只是个画家的情况下还做出了这一切吗？或者我母亲帮助你纯粹是因为对于陌生人的善意？我或许不是天才，老兄，但我还是听得出鬼话连篇是什么样的。”

莱昂纳多一手捋过凌乱的头发。“什么鬼话连篇！你不明白你在说的是什么。”

“你这么确定吗？你知道，我和葆拉问起过你。”

莱昂纳多的反应超出了埃齐奥的全部预计。他面上的颜色一瞬间全数褪尽。过了好一会儿他才能开口说话。

“你和葆拉问起过我？”莱昂纳多平常只是稍稍沙质的嗓音此刻彻底粗哑了。

“是啊，”埃齐奥回答，小心不让心底的困惑显露出来。

“她都告诉你什么了？”

“全都说了，”埃齐奥不假思索地扯谎。反正莱昂纳多也在对他撒谎——以其人之道还治其人之身嘛！

“全都……？那个也——不，她不会的。我不相信你。”

埃齐奥嘴角一牵，然后很快敛住那个表情。 ** _别做太过火了，你这傻瓜。_** “你觉得我是打哪儿知道那场审判的？”

他以为莱昂纳多绝对看得出他是在虚张声势。要是随便换一天，那人一定不会中招。但看来就是伟大的达芬奇大师也会在过量酒精的作用下犯傻。他看上去双腿快要支撑不住自己，只好走到支架台边重重倚靠上去。

“我不相信，”他喃喃，“我不相信她竟然出卖了我！”

埃齐奥比之前更困惑了。莱昂纳多的惊恐程度让他有些忧心。 ** _他妈的什么事儿能有那么糟啊？_** 他说话的声音这回成了一声窘迫的咕哝。“我是迫不得已啊。你们一个个什么都不和我说！”

莱昂纳多揉了揉眼。“你有没有想过， ** _小家伙_** ，不是每件事都是你应该知道的？！”他没有提高声音，但那语气（还有相当讽刺的爱称）很好地传达了他的情感。

**_日，他气炸了。_ **

“我说了我不在乎。” ** _我他妈到底不在乎什么鬼啊？_** “我永远也不会把你的秘密泄露给任何人的，莱昂纳多，我保证！”

“老天保佑，我真是希望如此。”莱昂纳多额前的手几不可察地微微颤抖，他内心的愤怒由此显露。“我想一个人呆一会儿。”

“我不会走的。”

“ ** _好。_** 那我走。”莱昂纳多靠着桌子开始挪步，试着在把一只皮靴放到另一只前头的过程中不要绊倒自己。

埃齐奥走过房间，抓住莱昂纳多的手臂。如果那人真心想走，得用上暴力才能阻止得了他。但莱昂纳多只是僵在原地看向别处，面色苍白，神情恼怒。

“再说一遍，我不在乎，我是认真的！你为什么不肯相信我？”埃齐奥知道他的谎言和半真半假的话语早就偏离计划十万八千里了。但他还能怎么办？这该死的男人比意大利所有公牛加起来还要顽固。“我受够了成天被当个孩子对待！”

莱昂纳多移开的眼神中闪过一丝什么。“我希望我的过去不要被拿出去像件丑闻似的示众，成为长舌荡妇和窃笑丑角的话题，这和你成不成熟半点关系都没有！”

“你才告诉我你不跟我讲实话是因为我太年轻了！”

“你确实太年轻了！你现在的反常行为就是证据。”

“我这么做是因为你太蠢了！”现在埃齐奥真的后悔到咬舌头了。 ** _耐心。理解。去你妈的。_** 他靠近了一点，仍然抓着另一人的手臂。“诚实些，莱昂纳多！别告诉我你亲我的时候什么感觉都没有。我知道你有。你真的以为我们还能回得去吗？看在上帝的份上，你可是对自己的智商相当骄傲的！”

“松开我，埃齐奥。”莱昂纳多长着雀斑的脸颊上又浮起了红晕。他们现在的距离近到埃齐奥能感受到他的心跳，而那速率可不仅仅是愤怒这种高尚理由能够解释的。

“为什么？”

“因为你弄痛我了！”

埃齐奥知道他拽着莱昂纳多手臂的力道还不至于造成什么伤害。他低头看向两人之间。

“朋友，我不想和你说这事儿，但如果你没说假话，那你真是个不举的 ** _混蛋_** 了。”

莱昂纳多脸红了。

“你想让我羞辱自己？”他咬着牙说，比埃齐奥以往见过的任何时候都要恼怒。“行。你全都知道又有什么关系呢？你是我见过的最漂亮的男人。我第一眼看见你的时候就想对你做一些可怕的事了。有时我那么想要你，甚至觉得自己会因此而死。你根本不知道我都经历了什么。”他眨眨眼，显然惊讶于自己脱口的话语。“哦，上帝啊。我觉得我得去吐一下。”

埃齐奥盯着他。

“你在害怕什么啊？”随后他轻柔地问，脾气一下子没了。“我宁可砍下自己的脑袋也不愿意伤到你！”

“我不是在害怕，”莱昂纳多低声道，他在出汗。“我很久以前就不再害怕了。我只是了解你。我怎么能不了解呢？过去六年来我都看着你在女人堆里穿行自如，就好像她们是衣服似的。你不想要男人，而且你绝对不想要我。你会好奇只是天性使然。你只是在—— ** _玛利亚啊……！_** ”

莱昂纳多的手抬到埃齐奥的肩膀上。

“我只是在什么？”埃齐奥问，把声音重新压低。他的双眼在斗篷底下闪烁。

“玩——玩弄我。”他几乎听不清这句话。

**_是吗？_** 片刻间，埃齐奥自己也不确定了。

他简直为自己的厚颜无耻而惊讶。 ** _今晚的慢慢来可以到此结束了，我猜。_** 他把戴着手套的那只手保持在两人之间，继续着它已经开始的活计。

**_妈的，那是根_** **老二** _。_ 埃齐奥觉得自己就算把莱昂纳多的心脏握在手中，也不可能比此刻更加亲密了。

莱昂纳多的手指在他肩上收紧，但并没多少阻止他的意思。那双蓝眼睛失去了焦距。莱昂纳多的双唇分开了，露出一线整洁的白牙。虽然室内温度很低，他颈侧却滑下了一滴汗珠。埃齐奥倾身用舌头拭去了它。那尝起来像盐，像其下灼热的肌肤。但最让他心神紊乱的还是他们这样亲密的姿势，与他们柏拉图式的友谊全然相悖。

莱昂纳多颤动了一下。他的硬挺推进埃齐奥的掌心，如一头热切的宠物，隔着亚麻布料渗出前液。那尺寸让埃齐奥脸红。莱昂纳多比他大。大不少。 ** _谁知道呢。_** 他想起那个吻，莱昂纳多如何毫无歉意地占领他的口腔。

“你说你想对我做很可怕的事。”埃齐奥的声音如同砾石。“那是什么样的事？”

莱昂纳多的喉结在整齐的胡须之下滚动了，但他没有回答，只是粗重地呼吸着，舌头濡湿了嘴唇。

“要不……你让我看看，你想对我做的最可怕的事是什么样？”以他对莱昂纳多的了解，那应该不会太可怕。他用这个词显然是比喻义。对吧？

莱昂纳多几乎噎住。“你在开玩笑吧。”

埃齐奥抬头。俯视他的眼被阴暗笼罩，只有傻瓜才看不出其中的警示意味。

“哈，你以为我害怕 ** _你_** 吗？你这小野——”

莱昂纳多靠向他，一只手拢住他兜帽底下的脖颈，以自己的唇撞向他的。

这次的吻没多少莱昂纳多此前自制下的技巧，但用叫人头晕目眩的迫切取代了技术上的缺乏。埃齐奥不得不停下手头的活儿，集中注意力保持站立——不是件容易事，鉴于突然抚遍他全身的强壮双手和挑逗着他喉咙的舌尖。他们纠作一团撞上桌子，上头的瓶瓶罐罐咣当直响。

埃齐奥被翻过身靠上那木质结构，他的武器呛啷作响。他觉着那桌子不太能支撑他壮硕的身躯，但他别无选择——火力全开的高个儿大师画家正压在他身后呢。 ** _小心谨慎。好咯。_** 莱昂纳多拥抱他的方式毫无温和屈从之意，而埃齐奥知道这不仅仅是他火气上涌的缘故。

突然间，他不是很确定自己到底挑起了什么。

他感受到腹前压上一只手，听见带扣松开的声音。他的皮带连着尖叶短刀，飞刀和药袋当啷一声撞上桌面。莱昂纳多全程都以无情的决心吻着他，足够窃去他的呼吸，同时松开了他腰间的红绸，然后是肩上的美第奇披风。莱昂纳多一手扶着他的背脊，一手把皮带、红绸和披风扫落在地，桌上的物件和纸张也受惊般坠地飘落。

埃齐奥的双臂不知怎的环上了莱昂纳多的脖子，而且是以一种非常不男子气概的姿势。

下一个轮到的是他的肩甲，几下干脆的咔哒声后便被打开。他的剑连着剑鞘撞上地板，发出一记金属的碰撞声。莱昂纳多这会儿在对付他的衣服，把埃齐奥压在桌上，挤在他两腿间解着扣子。

埃齐奥知道自己该做点什么来防止事态继续扩张。显然莱昂纳多这副模样和他平时不同。但他突然很难去希望事态不要继续扩张下去。莱昂纳多温暖的手摸进他里衣底下，抚乱他汗湿皮肤上的毛发、顺着肌肉一路向下时，他压抑在喉间的呻吟终于溢出。而当那只手溜进裤子底下环绕住他的时候，他唯一能祈祷的，就是自己别像个十三岁小孩一样几分钟就射。

莱昂纳多停住了。他像是从深渊中挣脱出一般艰难地开口。那嗓音中的沙哑渴望让埃齐奥颤抖。

“你想要停下的话，告诉我。”

停什么啊？莱昂纳多那只意味深长的手对他在做的吗？埃齐奥摇头，这种简单到叫人尴尬的事情——不过在他裤子里来场手活儿嘛——当然无需赘言。

莱昂纳多点点头，倾身再次以唇堵住埃齐奥的呼吸。

之后埃齐奥不确定发生了什么。上一秒他还在被莱昂纳多亲吻，甜美淫荡到他想要哭泣，差一点就要开始向那无情的温柔手掌发起冲撞。下一秒他就脸朝下趴在桌上，衣衫上掀，外袍大敞，双腿被肩膀宽阔的瘦高人影架起，兜帽的尖角恰巧盖在眼上，让他看不见东西。他有种可怕的感觉，他在沦落到这个境地的过程中没做多少反抗——实际上，他估计自己愿意得很，一如他现在任自己的皮靴和长裤被脱下露出大腿。冷空气碰到他抽动的肉柱，叫他倒吸一口凉气。他隔着布料眨了眨眼，试图透过头脑里血管的轰鸣声搞清楚现在的状况，然而一败涂地。

有什么东西，像是一罐液体，在他脑袋边开了塞。

然后莱昂纳多压在他腿间，温暖的手指钻进他的裂隙。

埃齐奥的嘴无声地翕动。热流冲刷了他，填满了他，把脑海中一切近乎人类理智的东西都席卷得一干二净。一种无形的挫败快感从暗处浮现，其隐秘程度让他自己都半未察觉。那手指逗弄开拓起他时，他脑海中一片空白。他在桌子上弓起身子，兜帽仍然遮着眼睛，松松张着嘴。荣誉成了一个毫无意义的抽象名词。

那一根手指是他得到的全部准备，然后另一条皮带解了开来。有什么粗大的东西顶在了原先手指的位置上。他喉咙动了动，但没发出任何像人话的声音。他知道理论上接下来要发生的是什么，但其实并不能够理解。

然后莱昂纳多开始进入，理论以托莱多剑刃割裂骨肉的强度转为现实。

“哦，老天……！”埃齐奥咬牙低吼。

那很疼。疼到在他眼角逼出了泪水。但上帝助他，他仍是想要的。他让自己放松深呼吸，虽然他其实并不能真正平静下来。

不可避免地，难以置信地，它发生了。

“ ** _难以置信_** ，”莱昂纳多在某处呻吟，声音里带着迷醉的情欲。

**_操你的！_** 埃齐奥想这么吼回去。或者， ** _我爱你。_** 最终出来的是一声无意义的呻吟。他不敢置信自己的老二居然还没软。他还笑过莱昂纳多不举。 ** _谁知道呢。_**

莱昂纳多固定住他的大腿，进得更深。埃齐奥觉得他好像被什么石头做的东西刺穿了。但那种痛苦没到他不能忍受的程度，虽说他没法相信他此前捧在手中的那物竟真能嵌进他的身体。

**_他以前做过这个，很多次。他知道如何操弄一个男人，如何让喜爱这样的人得到快感。_** 而埃齐奥知道自己在这尴尬等式的哪一端。他清楚只要轻轻一碰自己就会立马绷不住。

莱昂纳多终于插至剑柄，停顿了片刻。埃齐奥把眼中的液体眨掉，他的兜帽仍然阻挡着他的视线。他抓住莱昂纳多扶在桌边的手腕，试图开口。但莱昂纳多又动了，而他自己的声音无处可寻。

他呻吟起来，头颈后仰，脑海中一切词句溃不成军。

疼痛还在，但淡去了，并且毫无意义。他想知道这是否是接近上帝的感受。他甚至感觉这个说法不太渎神。晚些他会把这个当做自己罪恶的凭据。

**_耶稣，玛丽，诸位圣灵。我一无所知。_ **

几下试探性的冲击之后，一切就只剩下激烈而快速的操干。再也没有思想可言。

埃齐奥早就知道时间不会很长。一分钟之后，他就把自己握在手心。连手套都没脱就滑动起来。世界上没有什么能阻止他高潮了。几秒钟后，他就在桌子上蜷了起来。第一股白热液体绳索般溅射过他的胸腹，直到被兜帽掩住的脸和大张的嘴。

他垮了般躺下去，仍在继续激射，而莱昂纳多在某处难以置信地结巴起来。

**_原谅我，上帝，随便谁。我一无所知。_ **

他花了好一会儿。终于他挤干了最后一波液体，然后意识到莱昂纳多也高潮了，一半射在里头，一半在他身上。

他用颤抖着的手掀开兜帽，盯着阴影下的房梁。

他仍然在发抖，双腿敞在冷风中，莱昂纳多在中间喘息着。他还没有退出埃齐奥的身体，宽阔的肩膀在他的靴子底下一起一伏。暗金色的发绺黏作一团，杂乱地在他头边垂下。

“ ** _怜悯我吧_** ，”他听见莱昂纳多带着如梦初醒的醉意低喃。

埃齐奥抹掉脸上的液体，嘀嘀咕咕。

莱昂纳多蹒跚退后。埃齐奥的靴子总算接触到了地面，他抬头瞅起自己。那副模样难以言说。他像某种盛宴一样被铺在桌面上。看莱昂纳多的表情，他也感受到了这幅场面的堕落程度。

“我——我——”莱昂纳多雀斑下的脸涨红了。

埃齐奥怀疑他的腿一时半会儿支不起他。他撑着桌子坐起来，把衬衣拉回原位。浊物沾上了亚麻布，但他没去管。

莱昂纳多已经把自己收拾进马裤里，这会儿正颤抖着手指去扣皮带扣。他看上去很有可能下一秒就被自己的惊惧噎死。

“好吧，”他咳道，“我——我得——”他甚至没法说出一句完整的话，便转身离开，几乎要被自己的脚绊到，更别提那一地的衣物、武器、玻璃瓶罐和笔刷了。

埃齐奥拼了老命也搞不清现在是怎么回事。他没法思考——他一团浆糊的脑子还在从耳朵里缓慢往外渗，思海深处的奇怪隆隆轰鸣告诉他，该起身离开了。

莱昂纳多不知怎么地成功跨过了房间。他半走半滑下了楼梯，一只手倚在木栏杆上。在埃齐奥看不到的地方，他叫了乔梵娜的名字。

眼下的状况突然多了个与苦与乐都无关的新角度。

埃齐奥蜷起身子，想起他自抑不住的叫喊和桌子的吱呀声。梵娜不聋也不傻。她爱她的主人，但那是否足够？埃齐奥被这想法一激，总算清醒过来，能控制他不稳的双腿了。他以比平常慢的速度穿好衣服，武装齐全，时不时停下来抹去上头的锯末、颜料和猫毛。

他听见底下一阵脚步，有交谈声，但听不清句子也听不清语气。他也没费心去试着理解。

让他惊讶的是，他的身体居然还知道如何走路。他恍恍惚惚走过房间，打开阳台门跳上栏杆，一切都如同他无数次所做过的那样。他在栏杆上转了个身，把自己拽上屋顶，立刻在屋檐绊了一跤。他跌跌撞撞得太狠，屋里无论是谁都该听见他的武器撞在瓦片上的声音了。

刺客的膝盖在疼，但他没停下来歇息，只一瘸一拐走过屋顶，尽量快地走向威尼斯城上初升的圆月，还有黑暗中注视着他的水潭。

他不知道自己是怎么回到玫瑰苑的，中途居然一次也没掉进运河。他爬上顶楼，钻进泰奥多拉为他备的房间。

窗闩很容易用袖剑就能挑开。有仆人照常给他在门边放了冷下的饭菜。他在房间里唯一一张小桌上吃掉了它，目不视物，味同嚼蜡，只知道他需要食物提供的能量。在把装备放好之后，他用角落里的冷水和毛巾擦了擦身，上了床。

他裹在毯子里注视着黑暗，身体酸痛但全被他迷迷糊糊无视，正如他阻止自己思考脑中仍然持续的轰鸣。

他闭上眼，在天边现出曙光之前陷入了无梦的沈眠。

 

 ***

接下来几天，埃齐奥都让自己忙着。

有着威尼斯这样规模和性情的城市，永远都会有足够多的恶行叫刺客和窃贼分心。泰奥多拉和安东尼奥都对埃齐奥近日的行事不怎么满意，但他没给他们抱怨的机会。

没过多久，城市就如愿以偿地骚乱四起。埃齐奥花了这么久保持低调，现在他的兜帽脸通缉令又到处张贴在墙上了。牧师们又开始例行中伤他，散布着有关他过去的谣言，夸大他的罪行。他再次成为共和国最臭名昭著的悬赏对象。这种声望一般对他的不利大于好处——但现在这正中他下怀。被穷追猛打的结果就是他所有时间和精力都用在保命上，这样他就不用思考了。

这么过了一周半。

然后，逃不开的命运终于降临——泰奥多拉修女敲响了他的房门。


End file.
